Consequences
by ElvenMagic
Summary: When Arthur goes against Uther, he's ready for the consequences. What he didn't expect was for Merlin to suffer instead.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Yeah, this popped into my head a few days ago, and didn't leave. It's suppose to be a oneshot, but if it keeps attacking my head, I may write more :)

_Slight warning_: might be a little gory/bloody, just letting you know...

Arthur grimaced as the man was pushed to his knees before him. His father had heard that he was using magic, that he was using it to better himself, but from the looks of his clothes and emaciated form, it was very ridiculous. The last sun rays starkly emphasising his gaunt form and ragged clothes. If he had been using magic, he wouldn't have lived as he had, eating the rotten vegetables that he was able to gather.

"You have been convicted of being a sorcerer, what do you say to these charges?" demanded Uther imperiously, glaring hatefully at the dirty form kneeling before him.

The man struggled for air, coughing as the cold air caught on his throat. Eventually he managed to gasp, "I am no sorcerer, your Majesty... I have never used magic... and would never know where to start." The man looked up towards Uther. "If I was able to use magic... why would I live like this? I have very little food, these are my only clothes... and my chest has been attacked by the cold and wet for as long as I remember.... If I had magic... why would I not change this?"

Uther frowned. "I do not know what your thinking is, sorcerer, I do not know why you choose to live like you have, but you shall not have to worry for much longer." He beckoned the guards forward. "You shall not live for much longer." The guards seized the man's arms and hauled him up. The man gasped painfully before breaking out into a long coughing fit, body jerking. When he finally stopped he slumped in the hold of the guards and looked back up at Uther.

"No...I shall not..." he slumped again, chest rising and falling painfully as the guards led/dragged him out.

As the doors banged shut, Uther resettled himself in his throne before picking up some papers. Arthur saw Morgana glare at Uther before coming to stand in front of him glaring.

"What is it Morgana?"

"Did you not see that man? He was sick and starving and dying! And you've just gone and sent him to the dungeons. He'd be lucky if he lasted the night!"

"If he dies there it won't make any difference, he will die tomorrow anyway."

"Did you not see the same man as I? What sorcerer would allow themselves to live like that? What sorcerer would starve himself to the point that his body can no longer fight of disease?"

"It was probably all an act Morgana, to get you to feel sympathy for him, to get out of dying."

"He is dying all ready!" snapped Morgana. "And you are too blinded to realise this!" She turned to glare at Arthur. "Arthur saw the same thing as I, didn't you Arthur?"

Uther turned to look at him. Arthur paused. As against the rules as it was to disagree with his father, he agreed with Morgana.

"Father, I must agree that the man looked half dead all ready, and from all that I have heard from what you've told me, surely a sorcerer would've have bettered their life in some way, and not live like that man did."

"And from what I told you, you should realise by now that they will also stop at nothing to fool us, and avoid their due punishment!"

"But that man could barely stand! How can someone fake being that starved and ill? And if he had used magic, surely it wouldn't have been for evil, he could've used magic to make his life better!" He stopped, eyes widening.

Uther stared at him. "Everyone, out."

"Uther..." started Morgana.

"Out!" he shouted. Morgana hurriedly leaved, followed by the rest of the gathered guards and servants.

Arthur stood his ground as his father came closer. He would not back down. Yes magic was bad, but surely in this case it could have been used for good.

"After all that I have taught you," said his father quietly. "After all that I have told you, about magic and magic users, you still think that it is all right for them to use magic?" By now Uther was towering over him, dark eyes intense as they glared into Arthur's.

He swallowed. "In this case, yes, it could've been used for good. It could have gotten him better food, better health, a better life."

"Just because he seemed sick and ill does not necessarily mean he was, Arthur!" his father shouted. "Sorcerer's are liars Arthur! They tell you lies and deceive you, to create sympathy. They tempt you with the impossible and then cruelly ruin your life piece by piece if you do not carefully annihilate them all!" He took a step closer. "There is no room in this kingdom for people like that."

"And how do you know this so well father?" Arthur demanded. "You talk about all the wars and terror from before I was born, but surely after all this time, things have changed. Yes magic was used for evil then, but surely we could use it now, to better the kingdom! I have seen magic that has been used for good-"

Slap.

Arthur touched his cheek as he stared at his father, who was coolly glaring at him. "You speak treason son. If you do not want to find yourself in the dungeons for the next week, you will hold your tongue." He then turned away from Arthur and walked to a table. "I do not want to ever bring this conversation up again, Arthur. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good." He turned a paper over. Seeing a dismissal Arthur angrily walked to the doors, yanking them open, feeling eager to leave the room.

"Arthur?" he father called out.

"Yes?"

"If I ever hear you talking about magic again in a positive light, you will be punished." Uther turned his head to look at Arthur. "Severely."

"Understood father." Once outside and around the corner he angrily kicked a wall. There was just not reasoning with his father, he couldn't seem to think straight once the topic of magic came up and it was _infuriating!_

Staring out the window he caught a glimpse of Merlin walking across the courtyard, holding a basket full of supplies for Gaius. He had one of those ridiculous smiles on his face, and was happily talking to one of the other servants. Sighing heavily he leant against the wall, eyes following his walk until he vanished inside a doorway. His life seemed so simple. Follow his orders, collect things for Gaius, don't stress about anything _really_ important. He didn't have to deal with a magic obsessed father.

"Arthur?" Morgana had found him.

"Morgana."

She paused and put a hand on his shoulder turning him to face her. Her eyes widened as she looked at his face.

"What happened?" she asked, cool fingers brushing softly against his cheek.

"My father and his hatred of magic happened." He turned his head away so she wouldn't be touching his face any more. "I should have known his hatred would blind him to even a dying man."

"You did the right thing. Uther has to be told when he's doing something wrong."

"Is he doing something wrong? Maybe he is right, and the man is simply faking."

"Do you really believe that?" He looked away.

"I don't know what to believe any more."

Morgana nodded. "It can be hard to find the right path sometimes. All you can do chose the one you feel is right." She put her hand on his arm. "Come, we'll get Gaius to put something on that bruise, it's all ready starting to make your face even more repulsive."

-)-(-

Arthur winced as Gaius dabbed at his face with a cloth again. He was putting a green paste like mixture all over the left side of his face, and it smelled horrible. The smell kept itching at his nose trying to make him sneeze. Ignoring the almost painful sensation he waited for Gaius to finish before carefully rubbing his nose to get rid of the feeling. Morgana had left a while ago as Gaius had made the paste, saying she needed to do something, and it was now after dark, the few candles Gaius had lit flickering in a draft.

"There you go Sire. It should clear up within a couple of days."

"Thank you Gaius." He got up and looked around. "Where's Merlin?"

"I sent him to the dungeons with a tonic, to help ease the man's cough. From the sounds of it, he's got quite a lot of moisture in his lungs, and being in the dungeons won't help it."

He frowned. "Will he be allowed to take it? I don't think Father would be happy about it."

"We'll just have to see what the guards say."

The doors suddenly opened and Merlin trotted in, looking down heartened. "They wouldn't let me near him. I couldn't even convince them to just take it to him and let him drink it." He suddenly realised Arthur was there. "Oh, hi Arthur."

Gaius sighed and stepped forward to take the bottle. "A shame, I fear the man will just have to suffer."

Arthur stared at the bottle for a moment before snatching it from Gaius' hands. "I'll take it."

"Sire, please, after what your father did today, do you really want to push him like this?"

"He's got a point Arthur. I'd of never said that the king would actually hit you, but your face pretty much proves, that he's willing to go to the extremes," added Merlin.

Arthur tightened his grip on the bottle. "And that's exactly why I'm doing this. Just because my father has such a grudge against magic that he's willing to let a man suffer through his last night alive, does not mean I am." He stomped out the door, heading for the dungeons.

"Arthur! Wait up!" Merlin hurried up next to him.

"You probably shouldn't come Merlin; if the guards see you again they might just throw you in the dungeons for good measure."

He snorted, grinning cheerfully. "Like you'd let them."

Arthur grunted and continued to walk.

"So, what are we going to do? Are we going to sneak past or are you just going to command them to let you through?" asked Merlin curiously.

Reaching the stairs to the dungeons he looked down at the guards playing dice. "Probably sneak past if we can. If my father has given the order, they won't let me past no matter how much I command them." Not looking away from the relaxing guards he patted Merlin's shoulder. "Go create a distraction."

"What?"

"You wanted to come along Merlin, so this is the price."

Merlin huffed before creeping down the stairs. On the angle that Arthur was on he couldn't see what Merlin did but suddenly there were grunts and one of the guards slumped into sight.

Jumping down the stairs he saw Merlin holding an unlit torch. "What did you do Merlin? Club them over the head?"

"Not exactly..." Merlin carefully placed the torch down.

Shaking his head at his ridiculous manservant he jerked his head and hissed, "Come on."

Hurrying past the first couple of cells he reached the darkened cell where the sick man was contained in. Opening it with his own keys he slipped inside, Merlin standing hesitantly in the doorway, keeping an eye out.

Pulling the man up into a seated position he gently nudged the man awake. Groaning the man weakly tried to rub his eyes, hands shaking.

"Here," he murmured, quickly opening the bottle and holding it to the man's lips. "Drink this, it'll help." The man gave a slight gasp before slowly swallowing the liquid. Despite its rancid smell, the man didn't hesitate, licking his lips and drinking it faster.

Once he had finished the bottle, he sighed, body relaxing. "My...thanks."

"I'm sorry I can't do more."

The man gave a small smile. "Some have power...to control much. Some to control...less." He then coughed, chest seizing painfully.

"Yes, but I thought I could control more than I did." He stared at the man's struggling chest. "I thought my opinion would matter to my father."

"Times were tough...No wonder...your father does not...forgive easily...To be king is to...rule alone."

"But he's not alone, he's got me. I am the future king and he continues to treat me like a child!"

"To all fathers...their children will always...be children...No matter their age." Arthur grimaced.

The man gave a weak chuckle. "Do not fear my prince...You have done more...than I would have...though you would...My end will be soon...and I am content...in the knowledge that...you will some day...be a great king." He took a shuddering breath.

Arthur's chest tightened. "Again, I am sorry that I couldn't do more. I wish there was something, anything, that I could do, change."

The man's eyes were beginning to droop. "When you are king...there will be..." his voice trailed off and eyes shut. He continued to breathe slowly for a while before his chest fell for the last time.

Clenching his jaw Arthur laid the man back, positioning his arms to be crossed over his chest. Staring down at the dead man he briefly touched the man's arm before getting up and turning to Merlin.

"Is he..."

"Yes." Merlin looked shocked for a moment before nodding.

Arthur sighed. "Come on, we should get out of here before-" A loud shout echoed down the hallway. "-something like that happens." He rushed to the cells door, shoving Merlin out before pulling the door closed. "Go Merlin, go!"

Taking off after Merlin they ran towards the less used part of the dungeons, where the guards hadn't bothered setting up torches. Suddenly Merlin seemed to vanish into thin air. Skidding to a halt he spun in a circle, trying to locate him.

"Merlin," he hissed. "Merlin where are-" A hand reached forwards and yanked him inside a concealed alcove. Merlin held a finger to his lips before carefully peering out. Shifting, he tried to find some more space inside the small area. The alcove was particularly well hidden, the walls jutted out on each side of the door making a narrow gap with s large space behind. It allowed someone to squeeze in and be completely hidden from the main corridor unless someone happened to poke a torch inside.

Copying Merlin, he peered out seeing the light and shadows from the torches cast wavering shadows on the walls. As they rounded a corner he yanked his head back inside, snagging Merlin's collar as he did so. Holding his breath he tried to shrink back into the alcove as they came closer. The group was made out of roughly a dozen men.

"They're probably hiding in this area, where there aren't any torches," states the man in charge. "A couple of you go ahead and scout around, some of your stay around here and the rest will come with me to check back where we've just come from." The group divided up, four men remaining in the area, closely examining the surrounding cells. Swallowing he leant further away from the opening, feeling Merlin do the same.

"What do we do?" breathed Merlin.

"Don't move," he whispered back, hoping that the men wouldn't see them. Amongst the four men, they only had one torch, which was quite stupid really; he'd have to talk to them later about that-

A sudden itching in his nose caused him to freeze. The stuff that Gaius had rubbed on to his face still smelled, and why he had been distracted by the man back in the cell, his nose seemed to have deemed it as time to get revenge. Lifting his arm it got caught on Merlin's coat. Cursing inside his head he tried to quietly untangle his arm, while Merlin shifted and fidgeted besides him.

"What was that?" Freezing, they peered out cautiously to see one of the guards coming closer. Desperately hold back the sneeze Arthur resisted the urge to move. If he moved, the guard would see the movement and get even more suspicious. The guard slowly walked closer, peering around into the shadows. Arthur could feel Merlin's body going tense all over. Mentally trying to come up with and excuse as of why they would be there and how the guard _shouldn't_ tell his father about this the guard walked past, not even hesitating.

Relieved, his head dropped back to softly thump against the wall. Merlin glanced up at him and they shared a grin. Success!

The sudden itching of his nose caused his eyes to widen and before he could successfully untangle his arm from Merlin's coat he sneezed. Loudly.

Eyes and nose running he saw Merlin wince and mouth, "Oops."

Arthur couldn't agree more.

-)-(-

Uther paced angrily in front of him. His face was slowly changing from red to a dark shade of purple. Arthur held his head high, shoulders straight, despite the fact that the guards were restraining him, hands held tightly behind his back. The guards were a lot more lenient towards him then Merlin, he was hunched over, face grimacing in pain at the guards grip.

Uther finally stopped pacing and stared into Arthur's eyes. Arthur stared back, refusing to be cowed. Releasing a too steady breath, he said, "I cannot believe you would do something like this Arthur."

Arthur didn't say anything. Uther continued. "The fact that you went – willingly! – to the sorcerer despite knowing, full well, how dangerous they are, astounds me more than anything you have ever done! Why would you do such a thing?"

"I went because I thought it was the right thing to do. The man was sick and dying, despite his conviction, he did not deserve to suffer during his last few hours of life, so I took the tonic that Gaius made."

"Why did Gaius make such a tonic?" asked Uther suspiciously.

"He made it because he is a physician, and if he had it within his ability to help someone, he would try. So he made the tonic and gave it to Merlin to take to the man."

Uther's eyes flicked to Merlin. "Ah, yes, your manservant. Is he the one who planted the idea into your head?" Merlin paled.

"No!" he half shouted. At Uther's suspicious look he back peddled. "Merlin only came along because I ordered him to. I needed someone to keep a look out while I tended to the man. I needed someone I could trust." Merlin gave him a slightly surprised look which he ignored.

"He seems to be around during almost all of your...unusual decisions."

"A coincidence," he stated firmly. Uther frown at him for a moment before returning to pacing.

"You leave me no choice Arthur; I am going to have to punish you for this behaviour." He glanced at Arthur, who made a conscious effort not to react. He would not act like some young child caught stealing from the kitchens.

"Punish me as you see fit, sire, I do not care. I did what I believed to be right and you cannot change that. I will gladly take my punishment, whether it is extra duties or time spent in the dungeons." He stared at his father, eyes half challenging him.

Uther's frown deepened, dark eyes staring deep into Arthur's trying to find a hint of remorse. Finding none he muttered and turned away, stepping up to his throne and sitting heavily on it. His eyes returned to Arthur. Minutes trickled by as he stared. Arthur's back ached, but he ignored it, resisting the urge to shift or fidget.

To his right Merlin winced and attempted to move his arms slightly, the guards grip obviously causing him discomfort. Uther's eyes darted to Merlin and took in Merlin's hunching figure. His eyes narrowed. Arthur internally frowned. What could his father be up to?

Abruptly, Uther stood. "I have decided. Arthur, seeing as you will not learn a lesson from any punishment I give you, you leave me no choice." Arthur tensed. "Tomorrow, you servant will be taking your punishment."

Arthur gasped. "Wh- no! You can't do that! Merlin did not have any voluntary part in this! I ordered-"

"And for that reason he is involved, whether it voluntary or not. You will learn that your actions have consequences on others." Uther gestured to the guards. "Take the servant to the dungeons."

"No!" Arthur struggled with the guards grip. "As his master, I demand to know what sort of punishment you have decided."

Uther stared at him for a moment, eyes contemplating. "He shall receive ten lashes. Tomorrow morning."

Arthur felt his face paling. "You can't!"

Uther suddenly stepped up close. "I think you will find that I _can_." He nodded at the guards who had paused in taking Merlin away. Seeing his nod, they proceeded to half drag, half lead Merlin out who was staring at the king in shock.

Arthur struggled against the guards hands. "Release me!" They hesitated.

"No," commanded his father. "Take him to his rooms and lock him in. Make sure that he does not leave. Tomorrow, lead him down to the courtyard. He will watch the flogging."

Arthur struggled as they pulled him to the door, glaring at his father. He couldn't believe that his father would do this! "Please, father, don't do this!"

"You leave me no choice." His father turned away, dismissing him. Arthur shouted in frustration as he was led away.

Reaching his rooms he was led inside, guards leaving quickly and slamming the door before he could get out. Hearing the lock click he hit the door, yelling for them to let him out.

Half an hour later he slumped against the door, forehead resting against the rough wood. Groaning he turned and slid down the wall, landing heavily on the stone floor. Looking around his darkened room he sighed as he saw his armour lying on the floor unpolished. Trust Merlin. Getting up he picked he picked his helmet up. His shadowed face, only just illuminated enough by the moon stared back. His face still had the ridiculous green paste smeared on it.

Rubbing furiously at his face he winced as he pressed too hard on his now bruised cheek. Staring back into the metal his eyes couldn't pick up the discolouration. Growling he threw the helmet away. Slumping to sit on the floor beside his bed he stared unseeingly across the room. He had failed that man. He had failed Merlin. What kind of king would he be if he kept failing everybody?

Clenching his jaw he bowed his head and waited.

-)-(-

The next morning Arthur was roused by someone unlocking and opening his door. Looking up from where he sat he saw some guards enter. Pushing himself up, slightly unsteady he walked over. Hands clenched tight, he felt them put a hand on his shoulder and led him out. Holding his back straight he imagined that they weren't really leading him. That he was walking himself.

Reaching the courtyard he blinked at how deserted it was. Usually servants would be walking back and forth, especially at such an early hour.

Ahead of him, he saw his father standing before a pole, arms held behind his back and face blank. Besides him Morgana stood, looking confused, with her maid, Guinevere, standing a step behind her. Gaius was also present, standing a few paces to the side of Uther. His face was emotionless, but Arthur could see his eyes flick to Arthur knowingly.

Arthur was led up to his father. Uther observed him for a moment, taking in his rumpled hair and clothes, and his sleep deprived state. Arthur hadn't been able to sleep. He kept envisioning Merlin being whipped. He had seen a man whipped only once before. He had been about ten. He hadn't really known what the man had done, but Uther had made him watch. The man had been strung up and given twenty lashes. At the end of it he was bleeding profusely and was sobbing. Arthur had sworn that he could see bits of flesh attached to the whip. He had glanced up at his father to see if it had affected him, but Uther had just stared uncaringly at the man and had him taken away.

He did not want to see Merlin go through the same thing.

"Arthur."

"Sire." Arthur caught the tightening around Uther's face as he said this.

Eyes still on Arthur, Uther called, "Bring the prisoner."

Arthur was led to stand by his father, hands still firm on his shoulders. From his position, the pole was directly in front of him. Looking across the courtyard he saw two guards pull Merlin forward, who looked about as tired as Arthur did. He also looked terrified.

Swallowing, Arthur watched as Merlin was led over and tied to the pole, shirt and jacket removed before his arms were raised and tied in front of him. Arthur could clearly see where the rope dug into Merlin skin, the skin going slightly red. He was tied facing Arthur, blue eyes darting between them all.

The guards stood back, leaving Merlin alone. Behind him Arthur could see another guard striding forward with a flogger. It was akin to whips used by the Romans, multiple lengths of rope attached to a handle, with bits of bone and glass woven into the cords. It was quite dangerous, if it whipped around to the front just right, it could take out a person's eye. Even if it didn't, the sharp bits would dig in and pull at the skin.

The guard stopped a few feet back from Merlin and nodded at Uther, who nodded back. The guard was about the same age as Uther, and had scars all over his exposed arms and a few on his face. His face was emotionless as he flexed the whip.

Uther turned to Arthur. "As punishment for going to the sorcerer, breaking into his cell and for disobeying my orders, your servant will be given ten lashes. Do you understand, Arthur?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Uther turned to Merlin. "Do you understand, Merlin?"

Merlin licked his lips before responding. "Y-yes."

Uther gestured to the guard. "Begin."

The guard flexed his wrist, testing the whip before taking half a step forward. Merlin's eyes darted to Arthur's, locking his gaze in place as the whip rose and descended.

CRACK!

Merlin gave a choked cry, body jerking against the pole.

"One," said Uther.

CRACK!

Merlin again cried out, body jerking, arms pulling at the ropes.

"Two."

CRACK!

Merlin whimpered, biting his lip harshly, trying to keep in the sound.

"Three."

CRACK!

"Four."

CRACK!

"Five."

CRACK!

Merlin gave a short scream, body arching violently. Arthur vaguely heard Morgana gasp as he tugged at the restricting hands.

"Six."

CRACK!

Arthur flinched as something landed on his cheek. Looking down he saw spots of blood slowly soak into his shirt.

"Seven."

CRACK!

Merlin started sobbing, chest heaving as he slumped against the pole.

"Eight."

CRACK!

"Nine." Arthur clenched his hands. _One more Merlin, one more. Hold on._

CRACK!

"Ten." Uther paused. "Cut him down." The guards moved forward and cut the ropes. Merlin slumped to the ground, groaning. Gaius and Guinevere hurried forward, quickly kneeling, as Morgana stayed where she was, trying to see past them to Merlin. Arthur tugged at his arms, trying to get free.

Uther turned away from Merlin and looked at Arthur. Arthur looked away from Merlin and glared at him.

"You didn't have to do this."

"You gave me no choice." Uther put a hand on his shoulder. "Learn from this experience Arthur. Your actions _always_ have consequences." He let go of Arthur's shoulder and walked back into the castle.

Arthur jerked his arms and the guards let go. Running to Merlin he saw Morgana glance at the doorway, making sure Uther was gone before hurrying over. Arthur thumped to his knees beside Merlin's prone body. Guinevere had his head on her lap and was softly stroking his hair while Gaius wiped at the welling blood on Merlin's back. The blood was a stark contrast to the white of Merlin's back, and there were scratches and smaller marks littering his back where the bone and glass had scratched him, and on his right shoulder there was a deep scratch where the whip had wrapped around and one of the barbs had dug in and pulled. Arthur reached out to comfort Merlin, who was still gasping and sobbing, but paused, unsure of where to put his hand. It was so _red!_

"Is he...is he all right Gaius?" asked Morgana hesitantly.

"He's as well as can be expected," said Gaius softly. "We have to get him inside." Arthur nodded.

"Okay." He paused. "How do I pick him up?"

"In any way you can." Frowning, Arthur awkwardly lifted Merlin over his shoulder, his chest bones digging into Arthur's shoulder, before pushing himself up.

"Is there anything we can do Gaius?" asked Morgana.

He hesitated. "If Gwen could go fetch some more water, and if you could send for some food, nothing too big, bread or rolls preferably, that would be good. We'll meet you back in my chambers." They nodded, before rushing off. Arthur started jogging for Gaius chambers, but at Merlin's groan he slowed.

"He...He _is_ going to be okay Gaius," said Arthur, hesitantly. "Right?"

Gaius sighed. "He shall be fine, but it will take time." Arthur nodded.

Reaching Gaius chambers, Gaius opened the door, and Arthur rushed through, reaching the cot in the middle of the room and depositing Merlin carefully. Despite his care Merlin still cried out and groaned.

Gaius had started bustling around the room, picking up vials and bottles, throwing some ingredients into a bowl and others just placing them down. Arthur watched him for a moment before looking back at Merlin, who had his hands clenched beside his head, eyes screwed shut. Blood continued to ooze out of his back, sliding down his sides.

"Here," said Gaius, thrusting a damp cloth into his hands. "Wipe the blood away."

Taking the cloth he tentatively pressed it against Merlin's back. Merlin tensed and his breath caught before he relaxed. Wiping away at more of the blood, Arthur heard Gwen clatter into the room.

"Ah! Gwen, good. Now, set about half of the water to boil and bring me the rest," called Gaius. Arthur half watched as she set the water to boil before helping Gaius.

The cloth Arthur was using was just about totally red when Gaius hurried over, gesturing to Gwen to fetch the boiled water. Gaius stopped him and looked at the wounds, which were still slowly oozing. He grunted before dipping another cloth into the hot water. Methodically he wiped all the wounds again with the cloth, ignoring Merlin's flinches. Gwen was frowning and stroking Merlin's head again and Arthur clenched his hands together, at loss of what to do.

A quick knock sounded and Morgana entered, holding a plate. "I've got the food. How is he?"

"I'm about to apply a paste. It should help numb the area and help it heal," said Gaius. Picking up a bowl he stirred it quickly for a moment before dipping his fingers into it. He reached his hand over Merlin's back and hesitated. "You might want to restrain him; this will sting greatly at first."

Arthur put one hand on Merlin's uninjured shoulder and one on his thigh, the wounds reached quite low on his back. Gwen held his head while Morgana hesitantly held his other arm down. Gaius waited for a moment before applying the brown mixture to one of the wounds. Merlin flinched before relaxing for a moment. He then cried out, body jerking away from Gaius touch. The three of them held him down, trying not to cause him any more pain. Faintly Arthur could him sobbing into his pillow, "No more, please, no more. It hurts!"

"I know, Merlin, I know, just a little more," murmured Gaius, hands still steadily applying the mixture, despite how much Merlin jerked. Eventually his finished and got up, leaving Merlin's back streaked with red and brown, and Merlin a sobbing mess. Guinevere continued to stroke his hair, softly murmuring to him as Arthur tentatively let go and sat back with Morgana doing the same.

Gaius reached for a vial, looking carefully at it before indicating to Arthur. "If you could sire, turn him a little so he could drink this."

Hesitant about moving Merlin after everything, he half turned him over, hands holding him steady in case he slipped on to his back.

Gaius leaned forward holding the vial. "Come Merlin, drink this and you'll feel better." Merlin tiredly shook his head.

"No," he whispered, eyes shut. "No, just leave me alone. Please." His voice cracked.

"Please Merlin, just this last thing, and then you will be left alone. I promise." Merlin shook his head, keeping his mouth shut.

Grimacing, Arthur ordered. "Merlin, drink it!" Merlin flinched, eyes opening for a second and glancing at him before shutting again. A second passed and he opened his mouth silently. Gaius quickly tilted the vial back, the liquid trickling into his mouth. Finishing the vial Merlin coughed slightly before turning his head to the pillow, exhausted.

Arthur gently turned him back over on to his stomach before sitting back, watching Merlin. He fidgeted a little before sighing and fully relaxing, breaths evening out until he fell asleep. He glanced up at Gaius and asked, "Why couldn't you have given this to him sooner?"

"It need to sit for a few minutes, and he was slightly too hysterical to take it," replied Gaius.

"It's awful what Uther did to him," murmured Morgana. "Absolutely cruel."

"How could you let him, sire?" asked Guinevere, looking up at him. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I-I tried," he stammered. "He wouldn't listen, and I had no idea that he had such a thing in mind. If I had, I wouldn't have said what I did."

"Don't," Morgana said suddenly. "Don't say that! What Uther did to Merlin is horrible, but don't let what just happened change your mind. You stood up for what you believed in, and you didn't regret it when you were to be punished."

"But I regret it now! If I hadn't have said those things or gone to that man, father would never have done this to Merlin!"

"Merlin wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about those choices."

"But I am!" he shouted. "It was me Morgana, who didn't send him back when he followed me to the dungeons. It was me who made the choice to go. It was me who spoke against my father. I made all of those decisions, and I am not the one is now suffering! Merlin is! Stupid, daft Merlin, who, because of my actions, is now lying here whipped and broken! How am I suppose to live with myself when I know that it is I who caused him this much pain! How am I supposed to look him in the eye after this?" He sighed heavily. "He'll hate me Morgana."

Morgana was silent.

"He won't hate you," said Guinevere quietly. Arthur looked at her. "He won't. He never says it, but he's proud of you, sire, and he respects and admires you. I...I don't think he could ever hate you."

He gave a harsh, short laugh. "We'll see."

AN: So... more or no more? :) let me know


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Here's a second chapter everyone! I have to say this because I've been abosolutely thrilled about it, but I have 84 emails in my inbox, all saying that people have reviewed and added my story to their favourite and alert lists. You have no idea how shocked I was. I added the first part, really not expecting a major response, and then I come back a couple of hours later and have over 20 emails! Wow guys, just wow.

Lol, sorry just wanted to say how appreciative I was :D But moving on, a couple of people's reviews I'm addressing towards the end of the chapter, AND just letting everyone know, the next chapter will probably take longer. I've spent the last few days typing my fingers off to get this chapter to you because I've been so encouraged by the reviews, and I will type up the next chapter as soon as possible, it's just going to take longer. I'm sorry!

And a couple of people said that the first chapter did feel incomplete. Yes, I do know, but that was partly because it was attacking me in my head saying 'MORE!' and partly, if no one did like it, and I didn't continue, the whole situation wouldn't have just ended nice and neat. It's going to be a messy business to get everything back to anything normal and I kind of wanted the chapter to hint at it the chaos the whipping was going to cause in everyones lives. But it doesn't matter, I'm continuing, so celebrate!

Now onto the story. Please enjoy!

Slight warning: Angsty/slightly thickheaded Arthur

-)-(-

Arthur pushed the door to Gaius room open. He'd left a few hours ago to attend to his duties. His father wouldn't understand why he would spend the day looking after his servant, and definitely wouldn't excuse him for the day, so he had reluctantly left Merlin in Gaius' capable hands.

Reaching Merlin's cot he bent down and examined Merlin's face. A frown marred his forehead and he muttered softly, obviously not sleeping well. Arthur sighed, reaching out a hesitant hand and resting it on Merlin's hair. _I'm sorry Merlin._

"Oh, Sire, you're back." Arthur jumped and turned around. Gaius was standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to Merlin's room, holding a pile of blankets in his arms. "I wasn't sure if you would be returning."

"I didn't want to leave, but my father would have been even more irritable if I had ignored my duties." Arthur took a seat by the cot. "Has he woken up yet?"

"Yes, I can see that happening," Gaius murmured, placing the blankets beside Merlin. "And yes, briefly, he managed to wake up enough to eat some bread and drink some water." Sitting on another seat across from Arthur he checked Merlin's back, peeling the bandages he had applied earlier off. Arthur swallowed at the sight Merlin's back made. The blood and the salve Gaius had applied had dried; making the bandages stick to Merlin's back, causing Gaius to have to tug firmly to remove them. Arthur looked away as Merlin's whole back was revealed.

"Too much for you Sire?" Something in Gaius' voice caused him to look up. Gaius wasn't looking at him, however, he as leaning forward, bringing a candle closer to check the wounds. "I would have thought that you would have been used to serious wounds such as this."

Arthur frowned. "Yes, but, on _Merlin_ it just seems worse. His body isn't trained to deal with such abuse. It isn't right."

"You are correct Sire. It is not right that Merlin had to go through this." Gaius' voice shook.

Confused Arthur examined his face. "Gaius...what?"

Gaius looked at him finally. His eyes were furious. "I have known you for many years Arthur. I have seen you make mistakes and many foolish decisions. But never have I been more disappointed in you."

Arthur jerked back. "What?"

"I blame you for Merlin's condition."

Speechless, Arthur just stared at him.

"If you hadn't been so reckless, if you hadn't gone to that man just to spite your father – and don't deny it Arthur, that's what you did – Merlin wouldn't be like this. If you had used you head instead of charging off like you usually do, with no knowledge or caution about the situation, you would have realised that your Father would never have punished you when he could blame someone else!"

"But- but I didn't mean – I tried to tell Merlin to go back! I told him to not come! He wouldn't listen to me!"

"That does not make up for the fact that you went for the wrong reasons, and that you didn't think of anyone other than yourself. He looks up to you, Arthur, he trusts you. And you betrayed that trust."

Arthur flinched, looking down. He hadn't...He'd thought... He looked back up at Gaius, hoping that he would tell him what to do, how to make up for it. Except Gaius was keeping his eyes averted, avoiding his gaze while he worked on cleaning Merlin's back. Arthur felt lost. While his father had always been a constant figure in his life, he had always been distant. Gaius had filled that closer father role in his life, even if it was a somewhat stilted relationship because of the difference in rank. But Gaius had always been there, with some advice, or a remedy, or _something_, and Arthur could always rely on him to advise him of what to do. Now though...

Arthur stood suddenly, needing to get away. Gaius glanced up momentarily before looking back at Merlin. Unsteadily he headed out of the room, bumping into Guinevere who was carrying a basket. Pushing past her he rushed to the courtyard, ignoring the confused stares of the guards and servants. Still hurrying he passed through the castle gates into the town. Stumbling on an unseen rock he headed further and further away from the castle. He needed to _think_.

Reaching the forest he left the road, turning west. Stumbling in the semi dark, the sun slowly setting in front of him, he finally reached a clearing, flopping down to sit against a tree. He frowned as he stared across the clearing, thinking. He wasn't _that_ self centred was he? He didn't always rush into a situation without considering the consequences did he?

Unbidden, the image of Merlin tied to the pole looking at him rose to mind. _He trusts you_. Growling, he hit head on the tree behind him. He had tried to protect Merlin, he had. He had tried to shift the blame onto himself. He _felt guilty_, and that usually didn't happen. He didn't know what Merlin would think of him now. If Merlin would ever want speak to him again. Merlin would hate him.

_He won't hate you. _Arthur didn't know if he believed that. How could Merlin forgive him for something like this? He wouldn't forgive himself.

_Maybe that's the thing_, said a voice in his head. _Merlin will always forgive you, and you know that._ It was true. Merlin would forgive him for almost anything. He forgave Arthur for killing that unicorn, for beating him up the first time they met, hell, even for making him wear that ridiculous hat the night he got poisoned...

But _why?_ Why did Merlin always forgive him so easily? Arthur got up and started pacing, hands running through his hair. He never asked for forgiveness, but Merlin would always stand beside him and back him up. _Why?_

_He respects and admires you..._ Arthur punched at a tree. Stupid Merlin! Why did he have to be so confusing? Where was his logic? No servant would go through that many things and still like their master. More often than not, the servant would act just civilly enough not to get fired, and would definitely not treat their master's like Merlin did. Like they were...

Arthur slowed. No...It couldn't be. Merlin couldn't see him as a friend. It just didn't happen, not between servant and master, especially between them, Arthur always treated him...well, badly. Why would Merlin consider them friends? It didn't make any sense!

_Maybe he doesn't_, said a voice in his head. _Maybe he wants something from you. That's usually what happens when someone tries to befriend a prince._ It was somewhat true. When he had been sixteen a son of a noble had visited the castle and instantly started following him around. Arthur had thought it was brilliant; he hadn't had many friends, most of them were more like acquaintances, or knights who helped train him. But a few days later he heard the son talking to his father, asking about when he got the benefits for being his friend, for being the _prince's_ friend. Arthur had been so angry and hurt, that he had confronted them instantly, demanding to know why he had done so. All he got were sneers and the son saying, "Why else would I be friends with you?" Furious, Arthur had stormed away and told his father, demanding that they punished. His father however, had simply told him that it was court politics, and that it was bound to happen all the time now that he was nearing manhood, that people would of course expect things from him, or from being around him, because he _was _the prince.

Afterwards, Arthur never spoke to the son again, and had distanced himself from his other friends. Of course he was still friendly and open with them, but he was always careful, never letting them too close, just in case they were expecting something in return.

But Merlin had never asked for anything, or stolen anything or expected something. He had never treated him like he was someone more important than he was, even though he was the prince. He always addressed him properly when around others, but in private he'd tease him about snoring, about how untidy he left his room, about his eating habits, about anything.

Then there was that weird moment after he had been recovering from the Questing Beast. Merlin had said that he would be happy to be Arthur's servant until the day he died. Arthur hadn't been paying much attention because his head was still a little fuzzy but he clearly remembered the look on Merlin's face. Determined. Caring.

Stumbling to a complete stop he stared at the ground, eyes wide. That was it. Merlin considered _him _a friend, he trusted and cared for _Arthur_. He didn't see Arthur the Prince, he saw Arthur the Man, the Prat, the Friend. He never asked or expected anything because he was happy just being friends. He was loyal because of who Arthur was, and not who he was supposed to be, and because of that, because of that friendship, he came to the dungeons. Because of that he got whipped.

Arthur slumped against a tree, the realisation shaking him. As the Prince he was entitled to lots of things. Expensive clothes, exotic food, servants, a castle, gold. But even though he was entitled to it didn't mean that he deserved them. He hadn't done anything to prove that he should have them, it was just expected that he have them. Merlin's friendship, though, was completely different. He had no entitlement to it, but he had, somehow, in Merlin's eyes, earned it. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve Merlin's loyalty, or his trust, or his care, but Merlin had given it all to him, expecting, and receiving, nothing in return.

No wonder Gaius was angry at him. He must have known that Merlin considered him a friend, and seeing him, a friend, be the cause of Merlin's suffering must have made him furious. Especially when it was Arthur's duty as a Prince to make doubly sure that people like Merlin shouldn't be hurt because of his actions. He had failed, as a Prince and as a friend.

He punched the tree, somehow hoping that it would solve everything. He had been so _stupid_. How was he supposed to make up for his mistakes? Merlin would be scarred for life, how do you fix something like this?

_Not by standing here, punching a tree and getting angry at yourself, _a voice, strangely similar to Morgana's, said. Arthur nodded, forehead rubbing against the rough tree trunk. Morgana's voice was right. To fix something, you first had to do something, not stand around and wish for could-have-been's and should-have-been's.

Freshly determined, he pushed himself away from the tree and headed back for the castle. It was quite dark now, so he tripped and stumbled frequently, bruising and scratching his legs and arms on unseen rocks and trees, but he pressed on, taking no notice of the pain. Reaching the road he hurried towards the town, where people were slowly walking home or to the inns, tired after a hard day's work. They gave him weird looks, probably staring at his untidy hair and clothes, but Arthur ignored them and the guards who stood back as he entered the castle gates.

Reaching Gaius' rooms he paused outside the door, a hand raised to knock. Swallowing, he forced himself to knock, a traitorous voice in his head telling him that he didn't have to do this, he was the _Prince_. Ignoring the voice he hesitantly opened the door at Gaius' "Enter."

Sidling into the room he saw Gaius sitting by the fire reading, Merlin still asleep beside him. He saw Gaius frown as he saw him, obviously displeased to see him. Arthur clenched his hands, fingernails digging into his palms.

"Sire? Do you need anything? Shouldn't you be having dinner?" asked Gaius, the words stiff and overly polite.

"Yes, no, probably, I wanted...I thought," he stammered. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, I probably should be at dinner, but, I wanted to come and apologise." He opened his eyes and saw Gaius looking at him curiously. "It, it was wrong for me to get Merlin involved. For not...not thinking through the situation. For not thinking of the...consequences." He swallowed. "I am especially sorry for not realising...for not realising how highly Merlin thought of me, and how that would have influenced him...and how much it would have hurt him," he looked into Gaius' eyes ,"and you, when he got punished in my place." He bowed his head. "I have realised that...that he regards me as a friend, and that because of my behaviour, I do not deserve his friendship." He glanced back up at Gaius', head still bowed. "Please accept my deepest apologies for my behaviour and know that I will strive to be a better person, and friend, to him and to you. I'm sorry Gaius." He looked back down, slightly nervous about what he would find in Gaius' eyes.

Silence. Arthur clenched his hands tighter. Part of him wanted to demand that Gaius just forgive him, to say that it wasn't his fault, that he shouldn't have to ask for forgiveness. But he knew it wasn't the right thing to do or to say. It would just prove to Gaius' that he was even less fit to be Merlin's friend than anything else he had ever done.

"Come here Arthur," said Gaius eventually. Glancing up, surprised, Arthur cautiously made his way over, ending up standing in front of Gaius. "Pull up a seat Arthur and let's look at your hands."

Confused he glanced down at his hands. There were scratched and bleeding, and his right hand looked a lot worse than his left, dark bruises forming over his knuckles and fingers. Fumbling for a chair with his left hand he dropped into it and held his hands out to Gaius who had sit up and was checking his supplies.

Organised, Gaius reached out and gently took his right hand. Dipping a cloth into a bowl of water he washed away the blood and dirt. Arthur watched the aged hands working steadily and methodically. It stung, especially when Gaius dipped another cloth into a jar containing a brown liquid, similar to what he had applied to Merlin's back, and rubbed it onto the cuts. Gaius said nothing as he wrapped up his right hand and moved onto his left, which confused Arthur. Why didn't he say anything? Was he still mad at Arthur? Did Arthur have to apologise again, or do something else? Had he missed something important?

"I forgive you Sire." Arthur jumped, hand almost slipping out of Gaius' hold. Gaius' glanced up at him before continuing to tend to his hand.

"You...you do? I thought...I thought that you weren't going to...I thought you were really disappointed with me."

"I was extremely disappointed. I knew that although Merlin saw your relationship as a friendship, you did not, so you would not realise the severity of what this would do to Merlin. But," he started wrapping Arthur's left hand. "You have realised, and now understand, which is more than I thought would be possible." He tied the bandage off. "You might have betrayed Merlin's trust, but you have proven that you are worthy to get it back."

Arthur pulled his hand back, rubbing at the bandage. "That...that means a lot to me Gaius."

"You are welcome Sire." Gaius tidied up, throwing the bloody cloths into a bucket. "Now, have you eaten?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, but I am not particularly hungry either." Seeing Gaius' concerned look he continued. "Really Gaius, I just...don't feel like eating. Maybe later."

Gaius paused before nodding. "Was there anything else you wanted?"

Arthur hesitated, not wanting to try the fresh truce between them. "You...you said that I only went to the man because I wanted to spite my father, but...disregarding the fact that I did it for the wrong reasons...was it the right thing to do? I mean, he didn't seem to be a sorcerer, but...he was suffering, and, no one should suffer like that should they? Despite whether or not they have magic."

Gaius studied him for a moment, settling himself in his chair. "It would depend, Sire, on your point of view." He gestured upwards. "Your father, who has suffered at the hands of magic, would tell you that all of those who practice magic should suffer, because they are evil and only cause suffering on others. I," he pointed to himself, "although having suffered from magic also, would say that even if a person practiced magic, they do not deserve to suffer for just that reason alone. It all depends on how you view magic, if you think it is evil all the way through, or if you believe it is how the magic is used."

Arthur nodded, fingers running over the bandages on his right hand. "Is...Is magic...evil? Because...if the man had used some to heal himself...that wouldn't have been bad would it?"

"Is this what you disagreed with the King about?"

"Somewhat. I...I made a comment about how the man could have helped himself with magic, and how it couldn't have been evil if it could have helped him, and I said that I've seen magic used for good. Father wasn't too pleased." He looked up at Gaius'. "Was I wrong?"

Gaius was frowning, staring into the flames. "In this case, my personal opinion is no. Magic could have been used to heal that man and it wouldn't have for an evil cause, but to be completely truthful, I doubt that the man had any magic, so it is a null point. But I am curious," Gaius looked at him curiously, "When have you seen magic used for good?"

"Well, when Merlin got poisoned, and I had to go to the cave to get the flower, something helped me. The woman who left me there had used magic to break the ledge so I was trapped in the dark, and these huge spiders were crawling somewhere below me...I thought I was doomed, but...this light thing appeared. I thought it was part of her tricks, come back to finish me off but it just hung there, lighting the way. It showed me a way out...I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that light."

"Ah," said Gaius, staring intently at him. "Have there been any other times?"

"When we – Morgana, Guinevere, Merlin and I – went to Ealdor to help Merlin's village, this friend of his, Bill or something, he...used magic to create a wind. It helped push back and defeat the raiders. Merlin knew...he stood next to him as he did it. I, I was angry at first. Father always told me that sorcerers were evil, and I think I was a bit confused, for half a moment I thought that it was _Merlin_ using magic, and I didn't want that to be true, I wouldn't have known what to do or how to react...but his friend admitted...just before he died." He frowned at his hands. "He pushed me out of the way of an arrow...He was a sorcerer, yet he saved me, the son of the man trying to eradicate his kind." He shook his head. "That always confused me.

"There was also the unicorn...you were right about killing it Gaius, I shouldn't have...my only defence is that I was perhaps too far away to realise how...magical it was. We took the horn back out to the forest and buried it, and then suddenly, we saw it. It had come back to life. It...It was so beautiful Gaius...Nothing could ever compare to it. I don't know much about magical animals, but it could not have been evil."

"You are right on that account Sire," said Gaius. He got up and walked to his bookshelf, taking out a book. Placing it on a table Gaius gestured for him to come over, opening the book and flicking through the pages. Stopping he squinted at the page and turned it slightly so Arthur could see. "Unicorns are said to be a representation of purity, that they only allow those pure of soul to come close to them, even then, it is only a select few who they allow to touch them."

Arthur stroked the page, eyes lingering on the image. It failed to capture the true essence that was present when seeing a real one, but it stirred his memory enough to inspire the same awe he felt upon seeing the unicorn. "Is...Is there any other good magical creatures in this book?"

Gaius looked at him. "Yes, Sire, there are quite a few." He started flicking the pages again. "I guess you wouldn't know of very many, what with the King's ban on all things magic, and yourself only experiencing magical creatures that are evil. There are actually a myriad of good magical creatures, but more often than not they are overlooked." He stopped, pointing at a picture. "This is a phoenix, Sire. It is a firebird, and a symbol of rebirth, when it dies, it bursts into flames, and from its ashes it is born again." The picture was of a bird, most of its body a mixture of red and gold and its long tail depicted as if on fire.

"It looks quite spectacular," he murmured.

Gaius nodded. "It is. I had a friend once who swore he saw it, said that it almost floated through the air and that its song was so beautiful, the air wept." His lips quirked upwards. "Indeed, he also started crying during his retelling, so it must have been something."

Arthur nodded. If it was anything like the Unicorn, he could completely understand. Staring at the book for a moment he turned to Gaius. "Would you mind if I took a look at this? I'm curious to see what other types of creatures there are."

Gaius' eyebrows rose, but he nodded. "Certainly, Sire. You're most welcome."

"Thank you Gaius." Arthur picked the book up and hesitated. "You don't mind if I read it here do you? If I'm caught reading about magic..."

"Go right ahead Sire. I fully understand." Gaius picked up the papers he had been reading before settling himself back onto his chair. "I was just going to finish reading these before going to bed, so you have a while."

Arthur nodded before sitting himself by a candle. He'd never been particularly book-ish, he'd always preferred going out to the training yard and practicing. But now he was curious. He wanted to find out more about magic, why his father found it evil, why Merlin was friends with a sorcerer, perhaps even finding the source of that light that saved him. Hesitant about where to start he opened it to the first page. _Adar Llwch Gwin._ The picture on the pages showed something between a bird and a griffin. Apparently they had been given to a man called Drudwas Ap Tryffin by his fairy wife, and could supposedly understand human speech and would obey whatever command that their master gave them.

Finishing the page, he flicked to the next one. It wasn't actually that boring, reading about all of this magic and myth stuff. Making himself more comfortable, he continued to read.

-)-(-

Gaius put down his papers and stretched, his bones cracking and muscles protesting, the delights of growing old. Sighing, he got up, placing the papers into a bag before turning to Arthur. It was about time he went back to his own rooms. He must be tired by now.

A softly snoring prince met his eyes, causing his eyebrows to fly upwards. The last time Arthur had fallen asleep in his chambers must have been years ago. Frowning as he tried to remember he went over to the sleeping man, carefully picking up the forgotten book and placing it on a table. It must have been when he was fifteen or sixteen, after that incident with that boy befriending him because he was the Prince. Arthur had stormed into his room, face red with rage and fury, yelling about lying and uncaring nobles and about how his father refused to do anything. It had taken ages to get him to calm down, and when he had he had just sat in front of the fire and refused to speak to anyone for the rest of the day, falling asleep slumped against a chair.

Smiling at the memory, he bent over and softly started shaking Arthur awake. "Sire? Sire, it's time to get back to your own rooms."

Arthur's eyes fluttered before partially opening. "Gaius? Wha' you doin' in my rooms?"

"I am not in your rooms, you are in mine. Don't you want to go sleep in your own bed?"

"S'too far. I'll sleep here." He shifted, trying to get comfortable.

Gaius sighed. "Come on Sire, at least sleep in a bed. You'll wake up grumpy and sore tomorrow if you don't." He determinedly lifted one of Arthur's arms. After much grumbling Arthur finally got to his feet, stumbling and eyes still not fully open. Somehow, Gaius managed to manoeuvre the tired Prince to Merlin's room and get him into bed. Pulling off his boots before pulling the blankets up he heard Arthur tiredly ask, "Merlin will wake up tomorrow, won't he? He'll be fine?"

Glancing up he saw Arthur's eye open a fraction to look hopefully up at him. Strongly reminded of Arthur when he was young he sat himself beside Arthur and patted his shoulder. "Merlin will wake up soon Sire, do not worry."

"'Kay Gaius. Good night."

"Good night Arthur." Seeing Arthur's eyes shut he got up and quietly made his way out of the room, shutting the door softly. Walking over to check Merlin one last time before he went to sleep, he smiled. Pulling up Merlin's blankets he murmured, "He may be a Prat, Merlin, but he is good friend." Seeing that Merlin wasn't in any apparent discomfort he blew the candles out and headed for bed.

-)-(-

Darkness. Merlin stared around him, trying to find some light. He couldn't see. No one was around.

"Gaius? Arthur? Gwen?" He voice echoed eerily, distorting his voice until it was no longer recognisable. "Anyone?"

Panicking he ran forwards, hoping that the darkness would shift, would change. He'd never liked the dark when he was younger; his mother had told him stories about creatures that lurked in the dark, willing to eat small boys that strayed too far. He'd grown out of those fears, the dark no longer bothered him, but here they seemed real, they would eat him alive if he didn't find some _light!_

To his right something flashed. Turning his head he gazed at the tiny pin sized light. Gasping in relief he rushed towards it. Light! Wonderful glorious light!

Behind him something growled. Glancing behind him, his legs froze, causing him to stumble and fall over. Scrambling backwards his eyes locked on the dark shape that lumbered closer, the ground shaking underneath it's feet.

"_**Merlin...**__"_ it hissed.

Terrified Merlin stumbled to his feet and sprinted towards the light. His legs wouldn't move fast enough though; it was like trying to run through water. Panting he tried to run faster, sensing the monster getting closer and closer.

"_**Merlin...**__" _It sounded closer.

"No! Leave me alone! No!" He pushed his legs, feeling muscles strain. The light was slowly getting closer, but it still seemed miles away. He wasn't going to get there in time.

"_**Merlin...**__"_ It was right behind him. Turning he screamed as he saw a huge claw reach out towards him, red eyes glowing in the darkness. Desperate he leapt forwards. "NO!"

He landed hard. Blinking at the sudden brightness he looked around. He was in the castle courtyard. He was safe! Laughing he rested his head on the ground. He was safe!

"Seize him." Hands roughly grabbed him. Gasping, he was yanked upwards and led forwards. He could see blurry figures in front of him. As he got closer they cleared, revealing the King, Arthur Morgana, Gwen and Gaius. They were all staring at him coldly.

He suddenly realised that there was a pole in front of them, that he was being led to it, again. Struggling, he dug his heels into the ground. "No! Please, no!" The guards didn't pause, simply dragging him closer and closer.

Still struggling he tried to appeal to the King. "Your majesty, please, I haven't done anything. Please, not again! I've taken Arthur's punishment!"

Uther stared at him, eyes hard. "Tie him up." The guards roughly tore at his shirt, dropping it to the ground before tying his arms up. Merlin yelled and kicked and punched, but their hands were relentless, not even struggling to hold him still.

Tied up, he tried appealing to Arthur. "Arthur, stop him, please! He can't do this! Why won't you help?"

"You're a servant Merlin. Nothing more." Arthur had the same hard look in his eye that Uther did.

Desperate he turned to Gaius. "Please, Gaius, please. Say something, do something!"

"Do as you're told Merlin." Merlin stared at him in shock. Not Gaius to.

"Begin the whipping," said Uther, voice emotionless. Merlin heard footsteps behind him. Though unable to see the guard he could still sense him getting closer, like he could with the monster.

"No! Let me go! Please, let me go!" He pulled at the ropes, trying to get free.

"Stay still Merlin," said Gwen.

"Just take your punishment Merlin," said Gaius.

"It'll be over soon, Merlin," said Morgana.

"Grow up Merlin," said Arthur.

Merlin groaned. Their voices were all echoing, saying the same words over and over, until he couldn't hear anything except his name, and still the man with the whip was getting closer.

"Merlin."

"Merlin."

"_Merlin"_

"_Merlin." _The man was right behind him now, his arm rising, the whip dangling from his hand. Merlin clenched his eyes tight. _No..._

"_**Merlin...**__"_

Gasping he looked up as everything went dark. The monsters red eyes glowed down at him, claws grasping at him. Screaming he shut his eyes as they grabbed him, claws digging into his back.

"_**MERLIN!**__"_

Giving a strangled cry he pushed himself up and away. Landing on his back he shouted in pain, it felt like his back was fire! And someone was still calling his name!

"Merlin! Merlin, calm down, it's me." Strong hands held him up, restricting his movement. Flinching he pushed at the hands.

"No," he gasped. "Leave me alone!" The hands tightened for a moment before shifting, moving from his arms to his face. Calloused hands tilted his head. Blinking into the dim shadows, Merlin was able to make out a face.

"Gaius!" He launched himself at the elderly man, hands gripping his clothes. "It was so dark Gaius! And there was this thing, and you weren't there, but you were and then you weren't, and I couldn't move and everyone kept saying my name and the eyes were so red and the claws were digging into my back, and the King had me sent to be whipped again and-"

"Merlin, breathe, deep breaths, you'll pass out again if you don't." The hands softened, one cupping his cheek and the other stroking his head. Nodding frantically, he shakily started breathing. In, out. In, out.

"There you go." The hands continued to stroke his head. "Now, let's get you off the floor. You'll be a lot more comfortable back in bed." Gaius' helped him up, holding him tightly when his knees threatened to collapse. Feeling uncomfortable at the hands gripping his arms he collapsed face down on the cot relieved. His back felt like it was on fire and the hands felt like ants crawling over his skin.

"Now," said Gaius, lighting a candle before sitting down. "Tell me what you dreamt about."

Merlin shivered, hands clenching his sheets. "I...I don't know where I was exactly...it was just really dark...I couldn't see anything. And Gaius, I've never...well, not really, I've never been that afraid of the dark, but, but, I couldn't stop panicking! And then there was this monster, it had these glowing red eyes and it kept calling my name, and I tried to run but my legs wouldn't move fast enough! It was like trying to run through water, Gaius, and it kept getting closer and closer and then I was in the castle. I, I thought I was safe, but then, and then guards grabbed me and led me to the pole. They were going to whip me again!" Merlin shut his eyes, tears threatening to escape. "I couldn't...I didn't want to go through that again. I tried to escape, but they wouldn't let go, and you and everyone else were there, just staring at me, and I kept asking for help but none of you would do anything! And the guard was there ready to whip me again, I don't know how, but I could sense he was about to hit me and then..." he swallowed, "It went dark again. I looked up and the monster was back, his red eyes glowing and his claws reached out and grabbed me, pulling me apart and, and..." he trailed off, body shaking.

Gaius sighed. "It's all right Merlin, it was just a dream, and dreams can't hurt you." His hands reached out and stroked Merlin's hair.

Merlin nodded slightly. "I guess...You...Are you sure it's just a dream? It's nothing more?"

"More?" Gaius' eyebrow rose. "Ah, you mean _more_, and no Merlin, I doubt it. You have suffered from a traumatic experience, and it's only natural."

"And the dark?" he asked curiously.

"Everyone fears the dark at some stage Merlin; it holds the unknown and the terrifying. Your mind probably grasped onto the concept of darkness to try and shield your mind from the full image of the monster, or used the darkness to further emphasise the monster in some way." He turned Merlin's head slightly, making their eyes meet. "It's nothing to worry about."

"O-okay, if you're sure."

Gaius smiled. "I am." He pulled his hand back. "Now seeing as you're awake, do you feel up to eating?"

"Um, not particularly, but I should probably try to eat something." Gaius smiled, nodding, before getting up to fetch a plate. Sitting back down he tore a piece of the bread then held it to Merlin. "Do you want to hold it yourself or is it to awkward?"

Merlin lifted his arm, wincing as the muscles moved in his back. Determinedly, he reached out, took the bread from Gaius' hand and placed it in his mouth, lowering his arm once he had. Chewing slowly, he willed the pain in his back to lessen.

"How does your back feel?" asked Gaius, passing him another piece of bread.

"Oh, brilliant," he mumbled sarcastically. "Feels great actually." Gaius gave him a disapproving look. He sighed. "What am I suppose to say Gaius? That it feels like my back is on fire, and that I want to claw the skin off my bones? It's not going to help Gaius." He placed another piece of bread in his mouth.

"It will get better Merlin," said Gaius, passing him a cup.

He nodded. "I know." Grasping the cup, his hand shook as little as he brought it to his mouth. Drinking a few mouthfuls quickly, he gave it back to Gaius before he could drop it. Yawning, he settled back onto the bed. "It's going to take forever though."

Putting the cup and plate down, Gaius said, "Think positive Merlin. Soon you will be back to full health and running around after Arthur again."

He frowned, eyes drooping. "I guess..." He wasn't sure...Did he...Would Arthur...

Feeling Gaius pull the blankets over his back he carefully placed his arms around his pillow. "Good night Gaius." He'd think about it later.

"Good night Merlin." Gaius smiled before grabbing the candle and moving towards his bed. Watching the light go further away, Merlin's chest tightened, his heartbeat speeding up.

"Gaius!" his voice shaking slightly. Gaius turned back. "Could...could you leave the candle? I just...I don't want to be left in the dark."

Gaius nodded, coming back and placing the candle beside the cot. "Of course. Sleep well Merlin."

"You to Gaius." He gave a small smile before flicking his eyes to the candle. Watching the flame flicker in a draft, he slowly shut his eyes. The monster couldn't get him, it didn't exist. It was only a dream.

-)-(-

Arthur groaned as he slowly woke up. Why was his bed so uncomfortable? And so _small_! Flipping on to his stomach, he pulled his half frozen foot back underneath the covers and tried to get comfortable. Soon he would have to wake up and do stuff. He wasn't sure what stuff yet, but he was sure Merlin would remind him when he asked.

Merlin...

Jerking himself up, he got tangled on the sheets and half fell off the bed. Scrambling out of them he looked around. Merlin's room? How did he end up here? Last thing he remembered was reading in Gaius chambers. Oh, Gaius must have somehow gotten him into Merlin's room.

Successfully untangling himself, he dropped the sheets back on to the bed and stretched. Gods, how did Merlin sleep on that rock? It was so uncomfortable! Feeling his back pop, he grunted before tracking down his boots and pulling them on. Yawning he stumbled out of the room, wondering if Gaius would have breakfast ready.

"Gaius," he called. "Are you awake?"

Gaius walked out from behind a cupboard. "Yes Sire. How did you sleep?"

He grunted as he sat down, rubbing his face. He needed a shave. "Okay I suppose, but I don't know how Merlin sleeps on that thing every night. It's dead uncomfortable." Rolling his shoulders he asked, "And yourself Gaius? How did you sleep?"

"It was satisfactory Sire, though a little interrupted." He sat down, placing a plate of rolls and butter on the table. "Merlin woke up early this morning."

Arthur perked up, both at the sight of food and at the news. "He woke up? How was he? Is he okay?" Reaching out a hand he snatched up a roll, spreading a thick layer of butter on it before taking a bite. Delicious. He hadn't realised how little he had eaten yesterday until now. He was starving!

Gaius nodded. "Yes, he is all right, his back is causing him some discomfort, but that is to be expected. He had a nightmare though, and seemed quite distressed."

He swallowed the bread quickly, half choking. "What did he dream about? Did he tell you?" he asked, coughing slightly.

"He had a dream of some sort of monster; he didn't describe it much except that it had red eyes and claws." Gaius looked him in the eye. "He also dreamt that he was going to be whipped again. Apparently yourself and I, along with the King, Morgana and Gwen, were there, and when he asked for help we didn't assist him. It shook him up quite a bit."

Arthur nodded his gut twisting uncomfortably. "I can see why. He _is_ all right though, isn't he?"

Gaius nodded. "For what he has gone through, he is doing considerably well."

"Good." Arthur took another bite of his roll, chewing slowly. His appetite had disappeared slightly at the mention of Merlin's dream. "Did he...did he seem mad at me?"

Gaius looked knowingly at him. "I'm afraid we didn't talk about you, sire, but do not fear. I'm sure Merlin will forgive you."

"How can you be sure Gaius?" he looked up. "You hated me."

"I never hated you, Arthur; I was simply disappointed and angry on behalf of Merlin. And I have forgiven you, just as I'm sure Merlin will."

Arthur nodded. "We'll see." He finished another roll quickly. "I suppose I should leave soon, get to my duties and all that." He stood up, hand quickly picking up the last two rolls.

Gaius nodded. "Of course."

"You'll send someone to tell me when he wakes?"

Gaius nodded. "You'll be the first person I'll send for."

"Thank you." Arthur stood there for a moment, reluctant to leave, before mentally shaking himself and moved towards the door. "Have a good day Gaius.

"Good day Sire."

Arthur opened the door, giving one last glance to Merlin's bed before leaving. He'd be fine. Gaius was one of the best physicians in the land. Reassured, he started eating another roll. These really were delicious; maybe he could ask a servant to get him some more.

"Arthur?" Jumping he turned and saw Morgana and Guinevere.

"Morgana what are you doing here?" She glided over, a small smirk settling onto her face. Guinevere was also smiling, but was keeping her eyes averted from him.

"We decided to visit Merlin. Gwen's been so worried; and I thought, seeing as it's a rather dreary day, it would be nice for him to have some visitors."

"Well, he's not awake so he won't realise that you're there." Honestly, _women_. Sentimental flaps they were.

"It's the thought that counts Sire," said Guinevere. "Wouldn't you want visitors if you were sick?" She blushed as they turned to look at her. "Ju-just saying Sire."

Arthur looked at her for a moment longer before nodding. "You are right, my apologies." He turned to Morgana. "Well, don't let me keep you. I've got to get changed."

"Certainly Arthur." Morgana walked past him still smirking, Guinevere following, her eyes glancing at his face. "While you're at it you might want to brush your hair. Unless you're trying a new style."

Frowning, he watched them go for a couple of seconds before looking around for something reflective. Unable to find one he hurried to his rooms. Reaching his room he rushed to his mirror and gaped in horror. His _hair!_ It was a mess! No wonder Morgana had been giving him that smug smirk! He looked ridiculous! She was probably laughing at him with Guinevere now. He paused. Why hadn't Gaius said something?!

Growling under his breath about untrustworthy physicians and traitorous women, he located his brush and tidied his hair.

-)-(-

Rain trickled down the window as Arthur entered his room, dropping his sword on to the table, annoyed. He had gone to the courtyards to do a bit of training, but as soon as he had warmed up the skies had decided to pour a lake's worth of water at that exact moment, making training impossible. Was it too much to ask for a distraction?

Pouring himself a drink he sighed, sitting down. Now what was he suppose to do? He could go visit Merlin, but he didn't particularly want to run into Morgana again after the hair incident. She'd probably make snide remarks about his hygiene, which he really didn't want. Usually, if he had nothing to do, he'd go find his father, but after the whipping, Arthur didn't want to see him, let alone talk to him.

Shivering he put his goblet down and moved to the fire place. Some servant had thankfully started a fire so his rooms weren't cold and damp, but the logs had all ready burnt down quite a bit. He threw some logs on then held his held his hands out, warming them. Maybe he should change, his clothes were half drenched.

A knock sounded from his door just as he was opening his cupboard door. "Sire? It's Gwen. Can I come in?"

Frowning, he walked over and opened the door. Guinevere was standing there, hands wringing. "What is it Guinevere?"

"It's Merlin." His gut clenched again. "He's got a fever, and with the rain and the damp, he can't get warm. He keeps shivering except his foreheads on fire and Gaius wanted someone to tell you so I volunteered to tell you on my way to find some blankets, and-"

"Thank you Guinevere," he interrupted, hands clenching the door. "I'll go there now." She nodded before hurrying off down the hall. Shutting the door, he headed off in the other direction, body tense. Merlin had been fine, how had he gotten so sick? This was far too similar to the time he got poisoned for Arthur to be reassured. Was someone trying to kill Merlin or what?

Opening the door to Gaius' rooms he saw Morgana sitting beside Merlin as Gaius stoked the fire. The room wasn't that warm despite the fire though, Morgana's pale face wasn't even flushed, and she was sitting right beside the fire. He shivered slightly in his damp clothes as he walked over, checking Merlin as he got closer. It was awkward to tell, because he was face down and had a dozen blankets over his body, but he certainly looked cold.

"Gaius, what happened? You said he'd be all right!"

Gaius walked over. "He's all right, but the fever just appeared, and the rain and the cold haven't helped the situation."

"Couldn't you have done something to prevent it? You're a physician!" Gaius frowned at him.

"I may be a physician, but my knowledge of the human body is not complete. And it's not that bad, Arthur, it's just a fever."

He frowned. "But the way Guinevere was talking, it sounded like he was dying."

"Well, yes, she may have gotten a bit over excited, but his wounds have not gotten infected which is what could have happened and that would have been much worse." Gaius settled himself down beside Merlin, hand reaching out to touch his forehead. "I was slightly worried to begin with, when he started shivering, and said that he was cold, but the shivering has lessened, so I'm sure the fever will be gone soon."

"You said you would send for me when he woke up."

"It was only for a little while, and then he fell back asleep Arthur, it wasn't worth sending for you," said Morgana. He nodded reluctantly.

"So, everything's all right?" He just wanted to be completely sure.

"The whipping may have just weakened his body enough for the fever to set in. I'm trying to warm the room to sweat the fever out, but these rooms never get much warmer than this, it's going to take a while."

Arthur nodded, sitting down next to Morgana, who reached out a hand and pulled up the blanket around Merlin's neck. "Can't you give him something to get rid of the fever sooner?"

"I'd rather not. It's better for the body to fight off the fever by itself."

Arthur clenched his hands together, elbows resting on his knees. Trust Merlin to do something like this. _Gods_, Merlin was going to give him a heart attack soon, he couldn't leave him to lie in bed and do nothing without getting sicker.

Arthur sat up, a thought occurring to him. "Gaius?"

"Yes?"

"If we took Merlin to my rooms, would it help? My rooms are warmer than yours, and I've got extra blankets if Merlins needs them."

"You wouldn't mind?" He shook his head. "What about the King, I would hardly think he'd be pleased about the idea."

"What the King thinks is longer important," he said coldly, ignoring Morgana's surprised look.

"Arthur...are you certain?" Gaius asked, eyes staring into his.

"I am." He got up. "How do we get him to my rooms?"

Gaius stared at him for a moment before nodding. "We'll have to wake him up; you can't carry him like you did before, the wounds will reopen."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Gaius?" asked Morgana, concerned.

"It's the only way, I don't have a stretcher to carry him on, and I doubt yourself or I could help Arthur carry him." Gaius bent down and picked up Merlin's shoes. "Come, let's get his shoes on and we can go. The sooner we move him the sooner he can rest again."

Quickly, Gaius slipped Merlin's shoes on while Arthur and Morgana stripped off the blankets. Almost instantly Merlin's shivering got worse. Gaius frowned and hurriedly moved forwards, draping a jacket over Merlin's back before gently waking him. "Merlin? Merlin I need you to wake up."

Merlin groaned. "G-Gaius...wh-what?"

"I need you to get up Merlin."

"Wh-why? Co-cold..." The shivering had set into his face, making his jaw chatter as he talked.

"I know Merlin, but we're taking you somewhere warmer. You'll feel better once you get there." Gaius started helping Merlin up. "Up, Merlin."

With much difficulty they managed to get Merlin sitting up and into his jacket, despite his chattered protests. With Arthur on one side and Gaius on the other, they lifted him to his feet, holding him by his arms and led him to the door, Morgana holding it open.

Walking as fast as they dared, Merlin tripping and stumbling between them, they headed do Arthur's rooms. Because of the wounds on his back, Gaius and Arthur could only hold him by his arms, which made holding him up and leading him a difficult task to do. Arthur grimaced as Merlin's sweaty head fell forwards. Switching hands he pushed Merlin's head back up. "Gods, Merlin, make it more difficult."

"Ar...Arthur?" His eyes fluttered, opening slightly to look at him.

"Yes." Merlin stared for another moment before stumbling and almost falling out of their grip. "Clumsy as ever I see."

"N-n-not my fault."

"Keep telling yourself that." He saw Morgana smiling at him as she led the way. They were almost there; they had just turned the corner into the hallway in front of his rooms. Sighing in relief, he adjusted his grip on Merlin's arm and continued forwards. Just a few more steps.

"Arthur?" He froze. It was his father. "Arthur what are you doing?" his voice came from the hallway they had just turned from. Giving Morgana a frantic look, he beckoned her over and held out Merlin's arm. She hesitantly held it and he pointed to his rooms. "Go," he mouthed. Morgana and Gaius nodded, before hurrying to his door. Turning he stepped back around the corner and found his father a few steps away. Uther stopped as he came into view, eyes narrowing.

"Father?" he asked, trying to act innocent. His father must have only seen them as the rounded the corner or he would have called them up sooner or sounded angrier.

"What were you just doing?"

"Nothing, I was walking to my rooms." It was hard acting so civil with his father after what he had done to Merlin. His father acting so normal after what he did made it worse. He didn't care about what happened to Merlin, he only cared about teaching him a lesson, about not seeming weak.

"I thought I saw..." he trailed off, staring over Arthur's shoulder. Arthur remained relaxed, if he looked tense, Uther would become more suspicious.

"Father?" he prompted after a few moments. He wanted to get to his rooms and make sure Merlin was okay. Uther's eyes flicked to his before he shook his head.

"Never mind." He then looked up and smiled. "Where have you been Arthur? I haven't seen you all day. I thought we could have dinner together."

Arthur mentally grimaced. How could his father think that after what he did to Merlin everything would he just be fine between them? Anger curled in the pit of his stomach. He knew his father was ruthless, but to see it aimed at someone he cared about was a new experience. "I'm sorry father," he said. "I've been rather distracted all day, and the rain has interfered with my plans." His father nodded, a rueful smile appearing on his face.

"That it has, I must admit, my own day plan has been altered, I was going to go for a ride, but the rain prevented it. Now, back to my idea, what say you to having dinner with your father tonight?"

Arthur's hands clenched. "I'm sorry father, but I have things that need to be completed, I hope you understand." _And if you don't, I don't think I care_.

Uther nodded, looking disappointed. "Well, that's a shame." He sighed and rested a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur had to hold himself back from jerking away from his touch. "I guess we will just have to postpone the dinner until a later time."

"It seems so." Arthur bowed his head slightly. "If you'll excuse me, Father, I must get going."

Uther nodded, his hand sliding off Arthur's shoulder, much to his relief. "Yes, I'll see you later Arthur." Uther then turned and walked back down the hallway, away from Arthur's rooms. Giving a soft sigh of relief, Arthur turned around and hurried back to his rooms. Gaius had placed Merlin on his bed and was checking his back. Morgana was standing by the door and she had jumped as he had opened it.

"Arthur," she sighed relieved. "What did Uther want?"

"He must have seen us as we rounded the corner, he was wondering what I was doing. I managed to convince him that he hadn't seen anything and he went away," he said, hurrying over to Merlin and Gaius. "How is he? Is he all right?"

"Yes, none of the wounds on his back have reopened and he fell asleep soon after we got him lying down. It's just a matter of waiting now." Gaius straightened and pulled up the covers of Arthur's bed. "I hope you don't mind that we placed Merlin on your bed, Sire, but we didn't know where else to put him."

Arthur waved it off. "Its fine, we can send for a cot to be sent up and I'll sleep there. My bed is probably better for Merlin anyway; it's got better blankets and is probably more comfortable."

Morgana gave a small smile. "You're actually giving up your bed Arthur?" He glared at her.

"I don't need your comments Morgana," he growled back.

"I think it's sweet," she said, grinning.

"Oh, just, go away Morgana," he groaned. He was only just getting used to the idea of being friends Merlin; he didn't need Morgana commenting on his change of behaviour.

"Perhaps you should locate Gwen, Morgana," said Gaius. "We haven't told her that we have moved Merlin so when she finds us gone, she might panic." Morgana sent a knowing look over to Arthur before nodding and walking to the door.

"All right Gaius, I'll go find her. We'll be back soon." She gave Arthur one last smirk before leaving.

Glaring at the door he dropped on to his chair. "She is so infuriating!" Gaius face had a small smile as he added some logs to the fire. "And you're laughing at me to!"

Gaius' smile disappeared. "I would do no such thing, Sire. How could you suggest such as thing?"

Arthur crossed his arms. "You let me leave this morning without telling me my hair was a mess. Morgana and Guinevere had a good laugh at me when they saw it."

"I thought perhaps you were trying a new hair style, I didn't want you to feel self conscious." Now Arthur _knew_ Gaius had let him leave like that on purpose. His words were too similar to Morgana's.

Huffing he sat back, glaring. "You're a traitor to the crown Gaius." Gaius smiled.

"I aim to please Sire."

-)-(-

Arthur sighed in relief as Morgana and Guinevere finally left. They had insisted on staying with Merlin so he had spent the rest of the day listening to them chatter on and on about _nothing_ without anything to distract himself. He hadn't left because firstly, he didn't want to leave them in his rooms – who knew what sort of tricks Morgana would pull? – and secondly, he didn't want to leave Merlin again in case the idiot decided having a ruined back and a fever wasn't enough and contracted something Gaius _couldn't_ cure.

Yawning, Gaius stood up from his seat near the fire. "I think I'll check on Merlin one more time, Sire, and then go to bed." He raised an eyebrow at Arthur. "Two certain young men have been interrupting my sleep, lately, and I would like to reclaim some of it back." Arthur flushed.

"Yes, of course, go right ahead Gaius." He watched him check over Merlin for a moment before returning to his book. He had asked Gaius a few hours earlier if he could fetch it, and with his consent, he had borrowed it and had been reading it to pass the time. It was amazingly fascinating.

"I'm done Sire," called Gaius, packing up his supplies. "I'll be back early tomorrow morning. If he wakes, try and get him to eat or drink something. If he needs help, send a guard for me."

"Will he wake?"

"It's unlikely." Gaius checked the room for anything he might've missed and headed for the door. "Good night Sire."

"Night Gaius," he called. Hearing the door close he returned to his book. He was reading about _Cŵn Annwn_, ghostly hunting dogs that ran through the sky hunting their prey. _Imagine having those while hunting_, he thought. _You'd be able to catch anything!_ The problem with them however, was that they usually signalled the arrival of death and anyone that they caught was ripped apart.

Sighing as he finished the page he shut the book and hid it underneath the cot. They had fetched it earlier, after they had found Guinevere. She had been nearly hysterical when Morgana had finally tracked her down, worried that Merlin had gotten worse or that he had died. She hadn't been convinced until she had seen him with her own eyes. As touching as it was, it seemed a bit excessive. He stretched, fingers reaching up to the ceiling, before changing and getting ready for bed, blowing out the candles and locking his door. He glanced over a Merlin as he got into the cot, the fire illuminating his face. He was frowning, one hands clenched beside his head. Arthur paused before shrugging. There wasn't anything he could do, and at least Merlin had stopped shivering. Gaius had stoked the fire up as much as possible, all of them had been uncomfortable with the heat, but they had reduced the fire once Merlin had stopped shivering.

Tugging the blankets up, he turned on his side, facing the fire. He really hoped Merlin got better soon. He needed to talk to him. To find out whether Merlin blamed him for the whipping, whether or not Merlin hated him. The longer Merlin slept, the more anxious Arthur felt, and he hated feeling anxious. Whenever he got anxious, he usually got rid of the cause or ignored it. That was usually how he dealt with things that confused him.

He couldn't do that to Merlin though. Not after everything they've gone through. He'd said it the first time they met, there was just _something_ about him, and Arthur still didn't know what it was. He had thought that he would have figured it out by now, but that _something_ remained as elusive as ever.

Hearing a small sound he looked up at Merlin then around the room. Seeing nothing out of the usual he rested his head back down on the pillow staring into the fire. Hearing it again he sat up and looked around again. What _was_ that?

Hearing it again he turned towards Merlin. The blankets were moving, and his face was tucked into the pillow. Getting up Arthur padded over, flinching as his feet came into contact with the stone floor. Reaching the bed, the soft noises Merlin was making became more obvious. Cautiously, he sat on the bed and listened from a moment. Merlin was mumbling, and although the words were lost into the pillow, he definitely sounded upset.

"Merlin?" he whispered, unsure whether or not to wake him. What were you suppose to do in this type of situation? When he was younger, it was always the nurse who came in and reassured him after a nightmare. He wasn't a nurse though. "Merlin, are you all right?"

"Stop..." Arthur froze. Had he woken up? "Please...no..." His body shifting, Merlin's face turned towards Arthur. He was frowning and his hand clenched the sheets tighter.

"Merlin?" He reached out a hand, hesitated, and then touched Merlin's arm.

Merlin shouted and jerked away; Arthur flinched and jumped up, almost falling off the bed. Merlin pushed himself away from Arthur, eyes frantic as they flicked around the room, looking for danger, hands scrabbling against the sheets.

"Merlin! What's your problem?" he snapped. Merlin's eyes flicked to his, body tensed. Arthur mentally berated himself and sat back on the bed. "Sorry." Merlin looked confused, seeming to finally realise where he was.

"S-sire? What? Where am I?"

"You're in my rooms. You had a fever; we thought it best to bring you somewhere warmer than Gaius' room."

Merlin glanced down at the bed. "Then...why I am I in your bed?"

"Gaius dropped you there when we finally got you up here. Don't worry, as soon as you're better, you'll be back in your own room." He tried grinning, but Merlin didn't return it. His eyes were still flicking around the room. He frowned. "Merlin, what's the matter?"

Merlin looked at him. "Nothing," he said quickly, wincing as he straightened. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Lie down you idiot, your back must feel like it's on fire." He reached out a hand to push Merlin down.

Merlin flinched back, arm jerking back from Arthur's hand. Arthur looked at Merlin confused. "Merlin, what is with you?"

"Sorry," mumbled Merlin. "I...I just don't feel comfortable with people touching me." He slowly lay back down, eyes locked onto Arthur's hand.

"Why? It's not like we're going to hurt you."

Merlin didn't say anything.

"Merlin? You know that we're not going to hurt you right?" Merlin glanced at him. "I'm not going to hurt you, Merlin." Merlin's eyes flicked to his hands. "Merlin?"

"I...I don't know."

-)-(-

Okay, there it is, hope you liked it. I got slightly worried about halfway that everyone wouldn't like how I've taken the story, but in my head, this is how things would play out. But let me know if you didn't, the constructive critisicm I got for the first chapter was really good. So let me know! (again)

Review replies:

**XtremeFrolicker:** Thank you first of all! You prevented me from getting to smug about how well this story has done, so yeah, thanks. About my writing and phrasing, I can't promise that it'll be better, because I've been told numerous times that it's rather poor, so I've tried, but feel free to point it out to me again. People learn from their mistakes right? Next, about the whipping, I actually did a whole bunch of research about it, but most of the things I found were based around naval whippings, which weren't helpful, and while I did find some things about the whipping of Christ, I wasn't sure if it would be historically correct to the time period. Admitedly, I'm not exactly sure when Arthur was supose to be alive, so I decided it was after the Roman's, and then I found a description of a Roman whip and used that. It's probably entirely inaccurate, but no story is exactly correct, if it was, half the stories I've read wouldn't be interesting. So, yeah, hope it's all right, and thanks for reviewing.

**Alice I:** First, thank you for your review! It helped me shape this chapter and how I wanted it to go. In explanation to a couple of things: I understand that to some the whipping scene was a bit graphic, and I completely understand why you wouldn't let your children read this, and I probably wouldn't want anyone that young to read this story. Next, to your opinion to Uther's reaction, I think in a way it is slightly believeable. In the episode where Merlin was poisoned, Uther had the cure for Merlin in his hand, and Arthur had basically begged him to take it to Gaius, but he crushed and dropped it to teach Arthur a lesson about disobeying him, and that time it didn't involve magic, which Uther has a phobia/deepset hatred for. This time, however, Arthur has not only supported magic, he's gone and aided a sorcerer, who Uther thinks is a devil on earth. Added on to that, Uther is an extremely hot headed man, and blinded when Arthur and magic are put together. He may have admitted he was wrong to kill Gwen's father to Morgana, but Morgana is female, and to Uther, still a child in many ways. Arthur however is a male and Uther's heir, he has to grow up and lead the kingdom after Uther's gone, and he doesn't want magic to infiltrate his kingdom. So while he does care for Arthur, if Arthur starts straying from the path Uther wants in to walk, he will use harsh methods to force him back on track. I hope that helps explain why I did it that way, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Wow, guys, thanks for all the reviews again! And sorry if this chapter took a while, I had a bit of difficulty getting it to go where I've just decided where it's going to go. But I hope you like it! And yes, the next chapter will take at least another week, I'm sorry! But I'll try and type super quick, promise :) And I'm super sorry about the masively long review replies at the end of the chapter, you can all just skip them if you want.

And I apologise for the last chapters quality, I was trying to get it out quickly to show everyone that I was continuing this story, so any glaringly obvious mistakes I apologise for. Maybe this one will be better?

Also, if any of you get two notices about this story...my bad, I clicked the wrong thing...

_Slight warning: _Angsty Merlin to begin with.

-)-(-

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? It's me Merlin, _Arthur_, as if I'm going to hurt you!" he said, voice rising.

Merlin flinched. "I-I don't know! I just- after what- I can't- you- me..." He turned his head away, hiding his face in the pillow.

"You what?" snapped Arthur. It hurt, knowing Merlin didn't trust him. "You think I wanted that to happen to you? That I thought my father should do it?"

"No!" Merlin's head turned back to him. "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean Merlin? Because I'm dying to know!" Arthur crossed his arms and stared at him.

"Every time someone touches me...I can feel them...I feel it."

"Merlin you're not making any sense."

"I can feel the whip!" shouted Merlin, pushing himself up. Wincing, he glared at Arthur. "Every time someone touches me I can feel the guard's hands, or the rope digging into my skin, or...or the whip, digging into my back and ripping me apart!" He swallowed. "It _hurts_, Arthur, to remember, to think about it." He shook his head. "I don't even know _why_ it does, but I can't stand to think about it, if I do, I keep reliving it over and over again until I feel like I'm going mad!" Merlin dropped his head, shoulders shaking. "Why...why couldn't you have stopped the king?"

Arthur sat onto the bed, staring at Merlin. "I tried Merlin, I did, but...he wouldn't relent. There was no talking to him." He turned towards the fire; looking away from Merlin's shaking form. "I'm sorry, Merlin. Really I am."

Something thumped into his shoulder. Jumping, he turned around. Merlin had twisted around and was holding up a fist. Although his face showed signs of pain, It was overshadowed by anger.

"Don't. Don't say that! You're not sorry! You're not! You're Prince Arthur; you don't care about whether or not your servant is hurt!"

"How could you say that Merlin! After all that I've just said!"

Merlin punched him again, face tight with pain.

"Ow! Merlin, what was that for?"

"Hit me" Arthur stared at him in shock.

"What?"

Merlin punched him again. "Hit me."

Arthur got off the bed, out of Merlin's range. "Merlin, I'm not going to hit you."

"Hit me!" Merlin struggled off the bed, knees shaking slightly as he straightened. "Arthur, do it. Hit me."

"I don't understand, why do you want me to hit you?" What was Merlin on about? It didn't make any sense!

"Hit me!" shouted Merlin, taking a swing at Arthur's head. "Do it Arthur, hit me!"

"No!" Arthur shouted back.

"Please," begged Merlin, desperation showing on his face. "Hit me." He swung his fist again.

Arthur let him, still confused. Merlin was never violent, he didn't enjoy fighting, he always protested when Arthur practiced fighting with him. This was completely unlike him.

Merlin hit him again, pausing to see if Arthur would react. When he didn't he glared and hit him again, then again and again. "Why won't you hit me?!" Arthur just stared at him. Merlin gave a shout of frustration and started hitting him, over and over. Arthur stared in confusion, letting Merlin hit his chest. He didn't understand, Merlin kept saying "Hit me," over and over again, hands beating ineffectually at his chest. He wasn't that strong, and the wounds on his back had weakened him further, so it didn't hurt, but the desperation in his voice was confusing.

Arthur watched as Merlin stopped body trembling. A moment later his knees gave way, palms slapping loudly on to the ground. Chest heaving, he continued to gasp "Hit me" over and over, breath shaking. At loss of what to do Arthur knelt down and stared at Merlin's head.

"Merlin?"

"Why won't you hit me?" Merlin asked, voice cracking. He lifted his head to stare at Arthur.

"Because it's wrong." Arthur stared at him, still feeling lost. "If I hit you, what does it achieve?"

Merlin's head dropped, still breathing hard. "It'll make hating you easier. It'll make blaming you easier."

Arthur flinched. "Look, Merlin, I- I know what my father did was wrong, but you have to understand, I didn't know, I didn't think." He reached out a hand to comfort Merlin, but then remembered what he had said. He clenched his fist. "Merlin, I know there's nothing I can say that'll make it right Nothing I do or say or promise will never remove what this has done to you, but, please, don't hate me." He hesitated, a part of him screaming to stop. "You...your my closest friend, Merlin. I don't want you to hate me."

Merlin's breath faltered for a moment and he looked up, an unreadable look upon his face. Uncertain whether or not Merlin believed him, Arthur continued. "I...I know that I haven't shown it, but...but I only recently realised it, and...It's true Merlin. You are a truer, better friend than I ever deserved, and I know you won't right away, and I'll have to make it up to you, every _day_ from now until I die, but, will you forgive me?"

Merlin said nothing, body still shaking slightly from his kneeled position on the floor. Arthur's chest clenched painfully. Merlin wasn't going to forgive him. He had gone too far and now Merlin would hate him forever. Arthur swallowed and lowered his head. He wouldn't yell. He wouldn't beg. If Merlin wasn't going to forgive him, he would just have to accept it. Merlin had given Arthur his friendship, and he had misused it. It was only fitting that-

"I will forgive you."

Arthur gasped and wrenched his head up. Merlin was looking at him, face pained and tired, but no longer angry.

"You...you will?" Arthur mentally cursed the hopeful tone that entered his voice.

Merlin nodded slightly. "Not...not instantly. I need time to think, to get over...this."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, yes, have all the time you need, I completely understand. Just, get better." He paused then asked, "Do...do you want a hand back into bed?"

Merlin grimaced. "N-no, I'm okay." He slowly pushed himself on to his feet. Arthur watched him, hands half held out in case Merlin fell. Merlin stumbled towards the bed, keeping his front faced to Arthur, eyes locked on his hands. Sitting on the bed with a wince, Merlin half grinned at Arthur. "See? I'm fine."

Arthur wanted to point out that Merlin was not fine, but decided not to. Merlin all ready upset, if he pointed it out they'd start fighting again and Merlin wouldn't get the rest he needed. Reluctantly he nodded. "So you seem. Now lie down and get some sleep. And that's an order."

Merlin gave a tired chuckle, turning and lying on his front. "And since when have I ever done anything you've ordered?"

"Humour me, just this once. You're lucky the wounds haven't reopened." He lifted the blankets over Merlin, making sure not to touch him, Merlin's eyes watching carefully. He'd have to tell Gaius tomorrow morning about Merlin's new aversion to touch, Merlin wouldn't mention it, being the stubborn idiot that he was. Stepping back he turned and headed for the cot. "Sleep well idiot."

"You to Arthur."

-)-(-

Knock, knock.

Pause.

Knock, knock.

Arthur groaned and buried his head into the pillow. It was too _early_! Didn't people have better things to do than to knock on his door?

Knock, knock.

Apparently not. Reluctantly, he hauled himself out of the cot, the cold air instantly striking at his exposed body parts. Yawning he walked to the door, absently casting an eye over Merlin. He was sound asleep, the lucky idiot. Mentally preparing his "Why are you disturbing the prince?" speech he walked over, unlocked the door and opened it.

"Good morning Sire," said Gaius.

Instantly throwing away the speech, he stepped aside and replied, "Morning Gaius." Shutting the door behind the physician he stumbled over to his table and sat down, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"How did Merlin sleep last night?" asked Gaius, placing his bag down and getting some vials out.

"He woke up a while after you left, he had a nightmare."

"Did he tell you what it was about?"

"No, but... he woke up and seemed kind of jumpy afterwards, which I'm assuming is why I didn't notice straight away, but, he doesn't like touch." Gaius looked at him confused. "I tried to help him lie down after he had woken up and he kept flinching away. He said that every time someone touches him, he'd feel or relieve certain parts of the whipping, such as the guards holding him, or the rope around his arms." Arthur hesitated, not sure whether or not to tell Gaius about Merlin's strange 'hit him' requests. "And he got really emotional afterwards."

Gaius frowned. "I have heard of this. Some people who have gone through a traumatic experience sometimes have these moments where they can feel or see parts of what happened." He sat down, hands pressing together.

"Will he get over it?"

"It depends, some people only experience the sensations for a few days, maybe a few weeks, but some suffer for years, unable to have anyone touch them in fear of what they may feel." Gaius frowned. "The best thing we can do is try and help Merlin acclimatise to touch again."

Arthur nodded. "Is there anything in particular that we should do?"

"It's probably best that we minimise how much we touch him for the next couple of days. The stress that it may cause will perhaps hinder his recovery. Eventually though, we will have to help him get past this problem, it's hardly practical."

"What's not practical?" asked a mumbled voice. Arthur and Gaius quickly got up and walked over to the bed where Merlin was groggily wiping at his eyes.

"Merlin, you're awake," said Gaius, relief flooding his voice. He sat on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel? Any better?"

Merlin rubbed his eyes one more time before blinking blearily. "My head's clearer than it was yesterday, and I don't feel quite as fuzzy as I did." He yawned. "The fever must be gone then, or going."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "That's nice. Now, how is your back Merlin?"

Merlin grimaced. "Sore."

"Is it any better?"

Merlin hesitantly shifted his shoulders, wincing. "A little bit? Maybe?"

"Here, I'll have a look at it," said Gaius, reaching forward. Arthur watched carefully as Merlin's eyes tracked Gaius' movement, his back tensing visibly. Gaius's must have noticed and chosen to ignore it because he pulled the blankets down and started taking the bandages off. Arthur sidled closer to the bed. He was curious about how well Merlin's back was healing and how well Merlin was going to react to someone touching him.

Gaius pulled back the last of the bandages and revealed Merlin's back. It was covered in livid red stripes with brown streaked haphazardly on and around them. The skin around the wounds was swollen and slightly red. Arthur winced and shifted his shoulders, shoulders tingling uncomfortably at the sight.

"That bad?" asked Merlin, voice tense. He had flicked his eyes up to look at Arthur instead of trying to keep track of Gaius' hands.

Arthur gave a tight smile. "Oh, it's not too bad, looks like you got attacked by a cat," he lied.

Merlin snorted. "I'm sure." His right shoulder twitched as Gaius inspected the deep cut on his shoulder, hands prodding around the area. Seemingly satisfied, he started applying the salve again. A frown edged its way on to Merlin's face and his back tensed up even more, hands clenching the pillow.

Searching for a way to distract Merlin, Arthur asked, "How long will it take for him to get better?"

"From the look of these wounds about several weeks, perhaps a month or two until he can return to normal duties."

"But- but I've got work to do! I've got things that need to be done," protested Merlin.

"Merlin, do you really expect that you'll be able to complete all your chores with a back like that?" asked Arthur.

"Well...no...But I can't just lie around all day and do nothing! You and Gaius need me."

"Merlin," said Gaius. "As touching as it is that you think I cannot cope without you, I'm afraid that I'll have to remind you that I have survived many years without your services, as has Arthur."

"But-"

"We want what is best for your Merlin," continued Gaius. "And what is best for you right now is bed rest, which you won't get if you're running around after us all the time."

"But-"

Arthur interrupted. "Merlin you're officially excused from all duties until further notice." He grinned. "There, now you have no excuse."

Merlin scowled and buried his head in the pillow. "Thanks."

Arthur smirked. "You're welcome Merlin."

-)-(-

"Arthur..." called Merlin.

His eye twitched.

"Arthur?"

He clenched his jaw. He wouldn't react, he wouldn't react!

"Arthur, I'm bored."

Arthur's hands twitched around the edges of his book, itching to strangle something. Preferably Merlin. Turning slowly, he asked calmly, "And what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

Merlin glared dolefully at him. "You're the one who practically forced me to stay in this bed; can't you find something for me to do?"

"Merlin anything that I could give you to do would require the full mobility and strength of your back, which you are currently lacking," he said. "Try counting how many cracks there are on the ceiling or something." He settled back into his chair, trying again to ignore Merlin, who sighed grumpily, before craning his head to the side to look at the roof. Gaius had left not too long ago to do his rounds, and he had settled down to continue reading his book, leaving Merlin with no one to talk to. Apparently this was not a smart thing to do. He seemed to have made it his life's mission to pester Arthur at any and every moment, and he was now slowly driving Arthur insane.

Determinedly returning to _Eachys_, gruesome, human like lake creatures, he ignored Merlin's sighs as he awkwardly tried to stare at the ceiling. Dear gods, why did Gaius have to go and leave him with Merlin? Maybe he was still angry at Arthur and was still seeking his revenge...

"Forty two," said Merlin suddenly.

"What?"

"There are forty two cracks on the ceiling," said Merlin, turning his head to stare at him.

"Oh, right," nodded Arthur. "Good for you." He bent his head and returned to his book. Maybe if he cut off the conversation quickly Merlin wouldn't-

"I'm bored again."

-do exactly that. Arthur frowned and lifted his book higher. He wouldn't react, he wouldn't react!

"Arthur, I'm bo-"

Arthur snapped his book shut. "I _know_ Merlin! You've all ready said that about a dozen times all ready!" He glared at Merlin. "I _don't_ need to hear it anymore!"

Merlin stared back, expression stubborn. "What else am I suppose to do Arthur? You're the only person here and you're reading that book, and as you've repeatedly said, I can't do anything because of my back, so, seeing as it was you and Gaius who restricted me to this bed, how about you find something for me to do before I go mad!"

Arthur scowled, and was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. Fuming he stomped over to the door. He yanked it open and snapped, "What?"

Morgana stared back unimpressed. "Good morning to you to, Arthur." He sighed. Wonderful.

Stepping back, he waved her and Guinevere into the room. Shutting the door he saw Merlin's face light up as he saw who it was.

"Gwen! Lady Morgana!" He grinned and pushed himself up.

"Oh, Merlin, lie back down," said Guinevere, hurrying over. She sat on the side of the bed and smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

Merlin smiled. "I'm all right."

Morgana smiled. "Don't lie to us Merlin, we've seen your back and you've been almost delirious for the past couple of days, you must feel awful." She took a seat beside the bed, seating herself on a chair Gaius' had dragged over to the bed earlier.

"Well, yes it does hurt, but it could be worse right?"

Gwen sighed and fussed with his blankets. "Well, yes, it could have been, but you might not have been strong enough to endure it." Arthur snorted, causing Merlin to glare at him. Guinevere paused, blushing. "Not that I'm saying you're not tough or anything Merlin, I'm just saying, well, that if it had been worse, you wouldn't be as well off as you are." She smiled at him.

"Thanks Gwen," he said, making a slight face.

Gwen's smile widened. "We heard yelling before we knocked, is everything okay?"

Arthur sighed and leaned against a bed post. "Merlin here keeps complaining that he's bored. He's driving me out of my mind."

"You're the one who won't give me anything to do," retorted Merlin.

"I'll have you know Merlin, I could have just left you here on your own, but I'm keeping you company instead."

"Yes, sitting there reading is really keeping me company," said Merlin flatly.

Morgana turned to glare at him. "You couldn't have gotten him a book to read, or talked to him, could you Arthur?" He shrugged. "Typical." She turned to face Merlin. "Don't worry Merlin, Gwen and I will keep you company, and I'll see if I can find a book for you to read."

"Thanks, my lady."

Morgana smiled before frowning and turning back to Arthur. "Since when do _you_ read Arthur?"

"I can read!" he protested. "Just because I don't read poetry about love and knights like you do, doesn't mean I'm illiterate. Besides, I usually have better things to do."

"Such as?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Patrolling, training, things like that," he said. "You know, _important_ things that need to be done."

"Oh Arthur, I'm so sorry," she said sarcastically. "I didn't know hitting a wooden post required so much more concentration than reading does. Please excuse me."

Merlin snorted, trying to muffle the sound, unsuccessfully, into his pillow, while Guinevere covered her mouth. Morgana wasn't so subtle, she openly grinned at him, eyes mocking. Arthur scowled at them.

"You _do_ know that I'm the Prince of Camelot, right? You really _can't_ speak to me that way."

"Arthur, I've known you for years, if anyone can speak to you like that, it's me." Morgana turned back to Merlin, effectively dismissing him. "So, Merlin, what type of books would you like?"

Grunting and ignoring Merlin's reply he stalked to his wardrobe and looked for a jacket. Maybe he'd go out for a while considering Morgana and Guinevere were here to keep Merlin company. As interesting as the book was, he _really_ needed to stretch his legs.

Frowning thoughtfully, trying to decide between his brown and his red jacket he heard a knock on the door. Dropping his red jacket he headed towards the door, pulling the other jacket on. Opening the door he saw a servant waiting patiently in front of him.

"Yes?"

"The king requests your presence, Sire," said the man. "He would like to see you in the council chamber."

"Oh, yes. Tell him I'll be there shortly." The servant bowed and walked away. Scowling, he shut the door and strode back over to his wardrobe.

"Who was that Arthur?" asked Morgana, walking over.

"A servant. Apparently my father wants to see me." He scowled.

"I take it you don't want to see him," said Morgana shrewdly. He gave her a look.

"I wonder why," he said sarcastically, shutting the cupboard door. "I have to go though, don't I?"

"Yes, it's easier in the long run if you talk to him now instead of later. If you don't he becomes even more short tempered than usual."

"If that's even possible," he muttered, moving past her to the door. "Tell Merlin I'll be back soon."

A hand gripped his arm. "Arthur, I know you're mad, but don't argue with Uther."

He turned. "And why not? I held my tongue yesterday because Merlin was just around the corner, but I have no such restrictions today."

Morgana sighed. "I know what Uther did was wrong, but he does love you Arthur, it's why he did it. It's why he does anything."

"How does whipping Merlin show his love for me?" he asked.

"I didn't say he showed it in the right way. I just said that his love for you is the reason he does things like this." He snorted and jerked his arm from his grip. "Just...keep an open mind, Arthur, and don't argue with him, it's not worth it."

"I'll think about it." He opened the door and left the room, half slamming the door shut behind him, not caring about whether it looked childish or not. He was allowed to be furious. What his father had done was unforgiveable, and if he expected things to be normal between them, he was about to get an unpleasant shock.

Reaching the council chamber he waited for the guard to open the door before striding in, expecting a table full of old men and his father scowling at the interruption.

What he found was the table deserted and his father by the window, smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. Confused, Arthur took a couple of hesitant steps into the room. Hearing the him, Uther turned, the smile widening as he walked forwards.

"Arthur, how are you?"

Arthur bowed his head a little. "I am fine, father." He paused. "And yourself?"

Uther grinned, hand reaching out to pat Arthur's shoulder. "Don't be so formal, Arthur! And I am well. Amazing actually, you wouldn't believe what I found." Arthur shrugged. Uther held up his hand. "Your first coronet!" From his fingers dangled a thin circle of silver. It was beautifully decorated, despite the lack of jewels. However, the silver was scratched and dented, and part of the metal had melted, leaving an uneven lump on one side.

Arthur stared at it shocked. He hadn't seen it in years; he had thought he had successfully hidden it and would never see it again. "You found this? But I-"

"You hid it yes, but I found it last night." He gave Arthur a bewildered look. "Why on earth did you hide it in my book case?"

Arthur gave a sheepish grin, hand reaching out to take the coronet. "I was searching for the one place no servant would ever look. They all seemed so terrified of you that I knew it had to be in your room."

"But my book case Arthur?"

He shrugged. "I never saw you reading, so I thought it was as good as place as any." He rubbed a thumb over the melted metal. "I hated this thing."

Uther chuckled. "I remember! Every time you had to wear it, the servants would be chasing you all over the castle, and then I would have to grab you and put it on myself or you'd never wear it. And then you decided that the only way to get rid of it was to destroy it."

Arthur half glared at the coronet. "Yes, but no matter what I did, it would never break or be so permanently damaged you couldn't let me wear it." He pointed at the melted part. "I remember doing that."

"So do I, it was before that feast with that lord from the north. You had managed to get the fire going hot enough in your room without burning yourself and had just managed to melt that part of it before I came in to check on what you were doing." Uther shook his head. "I will never forget the look on your face."

"I don't think I'll ever forget the look on _your_ face. You were speechless!" he laughed. "You came into the room, took the thing from me, patted me on the head and just told me to finish getting ready. It was hilarious!"

"I couldn't decide whether I was furious or just plain stunned that you hated it so much," said Uther. "I think even I was secretly delighted when you got rid of it." He smiled ruefully. "And to think, all along, it's just been hiding behind my books gathering dust."

Arthur grinned. "The hiding spot worked though, it's far too small for me to wear now." He held it up against his head. It was true; the coronet was about half the size of his head and would definitely not fit. "What do we do with it now?"

Uther smile softened as he took it from Arthur's grasp. "I thought I'd keep it. It'll remind me of how you were when you were younger. It's hard to remember the young boy that you were now that you're man." Uther grasped his shoulder. "A man that I am proud to call my son." He patted Arthur's shoulder once before letting go. "Come. I've managed to find some spare time and thought we could spend it together, perhaps have lunch?"

Arthur grinned. "Sure."

-)-(-

A couple of hours later Arthur was seated in his father's rooms beside the fire. The rain had started to pour again, water pounding against the windows ineffectively. Uther's rooms were pleasantly warm though, and his father had produced a bottle of wine from his personal stores, which added to the warm feeling spreading throughout his body.

Sighing in comfort, he stretched his feet towards the fire. This was nice, spending time with his father without interruptions or dire situations that needed their attention. It was refreshing change from the norm, and Arthur was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Uther leant forwards, hand taking a hold of the bottle. "More wine Arthur?"

"Thanks." He held his glass out, nodding when it was enough. Leaning back into his chair he took a sip, savouring the taste. He often didn't linger with his drinks at feasts. Part of his aim was to achieve a slight haze, enough to get through the tedious speeches and make it possible to get through the night without dying of boredom.

Uther settled himself back on to his chair, sipping his wine slowly. He still had a relaxed smile lingering around his face, softening the harsh lines that usually marred his face. Arthur stared, drinking in the sight. It wasn't often that you caught his father so relaxed and off guard, the stress from running the kingdom or from stopping a magical threat often took its toll, deepening the lines and making him look much older.

"So, Arthur, I've been meaning to ask you something," said Uther suddenly, taking another sip from his glass.

"Yes father?"

"That servant of yours – Melvin? – How is he doing?"

Arthur choked on his drink, the warm feeling quickly leaving him as if someone had just dumped a bucket of water over him. Oh gods, Merlin! He'd completely forgotten about him, about his father, about everything! The forgotten rage that he had felt before rose again in his chest.

Coughing slightly he replied, "He is doing as well as expected. Gaius said in a month or two he should be fine." He tried to hold on to the feeling of anger, desperately holding on to it. It was hard though, after spending the past couple of hours relaxing and talking, of being father and son, the anger didn't want to rise. A part of him wanted to keep this close bond between them open, to not ruin the afternoon, but he couldn't let that happen. He had forgotten! He'd let his father distract him, had let his father make him forget about what he had done to Merlin.

Feeling conflicted, Arthur stood abruptly. "I'm really sorry father, but I've just remembered, Morgana wanted to see me about something. She didn't say what, you know what she's like, but I'm afraid I have to go."

Uther smiled sadly. "A shame." He sipped his drink and nodded at Arthur. "Fine then, I shall see you later son."

"Goodbye father." He bowed his head a little before turning away, eyes catching a glimpse of the coronet lying on the table. Feeling uncomfortable; he hurried from the room, needing to get away from his father, to be able to think clearly without the distraction of his father being attentive and caring.

Reaching the main hall he grunted in frustration. Servants were busily clearing up puddles made by the latest patrol to return to the castle, some still in the hall shaking their clothes and equipment dry. Scowling, he edged his way around them, heading for the door which was still open, wind blowing rain into the hall.

Stepping through the doorway he flinched as the rain struck him. Squinting, he looked out onto the courtyard. It was almost deserted, only one or two servants hurrying to doorways avoiding the dripping water. Sighing he walked down the steps, letting the rain soak his clothing. It was mind refreshing, out here, away from the warmth of the fire and the wine. Reaching the last step he dropped down to sit, boots splashing in a pool of water. Resting his arms on the step behind him he leant his head back, eyes shut. Maybe he'd just sit here for a while, away from the servants, and his father, away from everything. He wouldn't have to think, or make decisions, or care. At least for a while.

Feeling his limbs get colder and colder he sighed again and leant back, head resting on a step, feet stretched out in front of him. He couldn't remember the last time he had sat in the rain like this. He used to love doing it, just getting soaked and running through the puddles. His father hadn't liked it though. He had gotten a cold once, after playing in the rain, and had to spend a week in bed with Gaius regularly dosing him with strange smelling liquids. His father had been worried sick at first, but then he had gotten angry, scolding him, telling him to stop acting like a child. He was a Prince, and princes didn't play in the rain, or run around in the mud like a peasant. He had to grow up.

After that, his play time in the rain was stopped. Servants would be told to watch him whenever it rained, to not let him out. After a while he had given up, no longer getting excited when it had started to rain, or racing outside to find the biggest pool of water to jump into. He had grown up.

"Sire?"

He jumped, looking around. In front of him Gaius stood, wrapped in a thick water proof cloak, bag held protectively by his side. "Gaius."

"What are you doing, Arthur?" asked Gaius.

"Sitting," he said, leaning his head back. "Thinking."

"If I may ask Sire, why are you out here?"

He sighed. "It's just..._away,_ from everyone."

"Ah," said Gaius. He stepped forwards and slowly seated himself beside Arthur. "And 'everyone' is?"

"Father."

"Oh." Gaius shifted slightly, pulling the cloak around him. "I take it you've spoken to him properly at last." Arthur nodded. "Did you talk about anything in particular?"

Arthur didn't reply. Surprisingly, Gaius accepted the silence and just sat there, keeping him company.

"Was he always like this?" he asked suddenly. He turned his head to look at Gaius, who was staring at him confused. "Was he, my father, always this...this..."

"Passionate?" suggested Gaius.

"If that's the word you want to use."

Gaius sighed, shifting again. "Your father has always been a passionate man, Arthur. For as long as I have known him, he would never half heartedly support something that he strongly believed in. It is one of his greatest strengths. He loves his people, so he will try his hardest to protect and provide for them. He loves his kingdom, so he will do whatever he deems necessary to protect it." Gaius looked into his eyes. "And he also loves you. More than anything else in the world. He will protect you above all others, with every resource he has available." Gaius sighed again, eyes moving to gaze over the courtyard. "His passion, however, is also one of his greatest flaws. It will...blind him, at the time when his clear vision is needed, and will cause his actions to be rash and often extreme."

"You're talking about his hatred of magic, aren't you?" he murmured.

"It is not hatred Arthur, at least not completely." Gaius looked at him, eyes serious. "It is fear."

Arthur frowned. "But, he's not afraid of anything, and he always seems so angry."

"Your father is afraid of many things, he is just better at hiding it than most. He uses anger as a tool to hide it. Often when he is at his most furious, he is also at his most afraid."

"But, why is he so afraid of magic? He talks about how bad it was, during the wars, but I've experienced magic, and I've read that book of yours, and in some ways I do fear magic, but in the same way that I fear an invasion of Camelot, or being in a fight to the death with an extremely skilled opponent. The fear you're talking about seems too extreme for just magic."

Gaius gazed at him, face serious. "There is nothing 'just' about magic Arthur. As with all types of power, it should be handled with care and wisdom." He then nodded slowly. "But yes, the fear your father has for magic does seem extreme from those do not know what he has gone through."

"'What he's gone through'? What does that mean Gaius?" He sat up. "There are other people who were around twenty years ago and none of them have the same fear as he does. Why is he so much more afraid than others?"

Gaius looked at him, seeming to contemplate something. "Do you remember how I said that your father has suffered personally from magic?"

He nodded, puzzled. "I thought you meant that he suffered during the wars."

Gaius shook his head. "Not quite. While he did suffer during the wars, it wasn't the case that I was referring to."

"Then what was it Gaius?" Gaius hesitated, glancing away from him. "Gaius?"

"He experienced a significant loss," he murmured. "The one thing about magic, Arthur, is that it requires balance. To make something, something has to be given in return."

"That makes sense I guess."

Gaius nodded. "Your father was told this when he asked for something. The sorceress warned him of the consequences, that for the thing he wanted, he would have to sacrifice something in return. He said that he was willing to sacrifice anything, that he would be willing to pay the price." Gaius sighed sadly. "The price however, was not quite what he expected."

"What did he lose?"

Gaius shook his head. "It is not my place to say."

"But-"

"No, Arthur," said Gaius firmly. "All that I can tell you is that Uther did not foresee what would be taken. Once the price was taken, he assumed that it was the sorceress' attempt to dethrone him, to spread evil throughout the kingdom and to destabilise his power."

"But, surely he would have understood. The sorceress explained to him that something would have to be taken-"

"Your father was not thinking clearly, Arthur, he was overtaken with grief and despair and he had just suffered from, what he thought as, a great evil. In his mind, he associated magic with evil. That magic _is_ evil, no matter what form it takes.

"After that, magic was banned. Anything that was magical, or could be associated with magic, was forbidden. He would not have the thing that almost destroyed him anywhere in his kingdom; he wouldn't give it a second opportunity to strike him down."

"So, the reason magic is banned, the reason he's so blinded towards anything magical is because he didn't think a deal through?" Arthur asked. "That hardly seems reasonable for all that he's done."

"Don't underestimate his loss Arthur," said Gaius sharply. "To you it may not seem significant, but to him it is something that tortures him every day."

Arthur scowled. "Did he get what he asked for?"

Gaius nodded. "He did."

"Was it worth it?"

"I do not know Sire. He has never said." Arthur grunted and stared back out over the courtyard.

"If I may ask Sire," said Gaius, tentatively. "What prompted you to ask about your father?"

Arthur grimaced. "I- he...He asked to see me earlier. I thought he'd just want to talk about patrols, or the kingdom, or something similar, but instead...he pulled out one of my old coronets, the one that I managed to melt on the side. It...He remembered Gaius, about how much I hated it, how hard I tried to destroy it."

"I think everyone remembers that coronet, Sire."

"That's not what I meant," he said, slouching forwards. "It's just...he never seemed to care that much, or notice what I did. He was always so busy. But...but he did! And we talked about it, laughed about it. It was...it was fun, Gaius, to spend time like that with him, when neither of us had any pressing duties or anything that needed to be done. We had lunch and then sat in his rooms, just talking. It was...great."

"Then what is the problem?"

"It's him!" he snapped. "He seemed completely fine, completely normal! He didn't seem to care about what he did! And he managed to distract me, make me forget about-" he stopped.

"You forgot about Merlin."

"I didn't mean to!" he said quickly. "I didn't even want to go see him! I was only going because I thought it was a formal request and then he distracted me, talking about what I did when I was younger and laughing and talking, and acting _normal_. I didn't expect it and-" he grabbed Gaius' arm. "Don't be mad. Don't tell Merlin. I- I promise I'll act tougher next time. I won't forget so easily. I won't forgive him. I won't-"

"Arthur, calm down," said Gaius soothingly. "Don't promise such things."

"But...why not? He whipped Merlin! He doesn't deserve to be forgiven! I shouldn't forgive him. I shouldn't want to spend time with him. I shouldn't even care for him anymore!"

"Arthur." He stopped. "Never say that again. He is your father. It is natural that you should want to spend time with him, to talk and to laugh, especially considering how little time he spends with you." Gaius placed a hand on his shoulder. "And you shouldn't hate him Arthur."

"But-but...look what he did to Merlin!"

"I have Arthur, and while I don't agree with what he's done, I don't hate him."

Arthur stared at him confused. "How? How can you not hate him? After all that he's done to Merlin!"

"Because I know the type of man that he is," said Gaius calmly. "He is a good man Arthur, some would even call him a great man, but he has flaws, just like any other person on this earth. Don't hate him for those flaws."

"But-"

"No buts Arthur," said Gaius. "I know it's hard, but let go of the anger. Hating your father will not undo what he has done, nor will it help Merlin's situation."

Arthur swallowed. "But, I still feel so _guilty_ Gaius. Merlin says that he will forgive me, but by talking, by being so amicable with father, I feel as if I am betraying his forgiveness." He dropped his head. "I feel as if I'm being torn in two. I don't know what to do, or say, or think..."

Gaius sighed gently, hand coming up to rest on his head. "I know it is hard Arthur, but I have every faith in you. You will do what is right."

"How?" he asked, baffled with how much faith Gaius' had in him. "How do you know that? How _can_ you know that?"

"Because I know what type of man you are Arthur." He looked up to stare into Gaius' eyes.

"What type of man am I?"

"A different one from Uther." Gaius smiled. "And one that I will be proud to call my king."

Arthur smiled slightly. "Thank you Gaius." He hesitated a moment before lifting his arms and embracing the old man.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders. "You are welcome Sire."

-)-(-

**Review replies:**

**XtremeFrolicker:** You're officially one of my favourite reviewers! And don't worry, you're not overly harsh, I really appreciate the feedback, and the flattery *smiles* The adive on my writing is really helpful and the pointers on what I'm doing right are awesome! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so much, I can totally understant the desire to just READ instead of having to write, so you have my sympathies there. And I hope this chapter was better, though I give no promises, I don't actually have a beta...would you be interested? You wouldn't have to go into crazy editor mode, but could you just read it over? Catch all the things that I don't? You're a couple of steps closer to having a degree stating "I know how to write well" so it would be awesome if you said yes. Don't worry if you can't though, I just thought I'd ask. Also, this will be a bit weird, but I don't actually like Lord of the Rings. It's a bit strange really, because I'm really into the whole fantasy, quests, dwarves and elves type of thing, but I never got into L.o.t.R. I tried watching the movie once, and I fell asleep...though that could have been me being sick at the time...who knows! But thanks again for your review and let me know what you think!

**AliceI:** I'm ecstatic that you're enjoying the story and still reading! And about Uther, I completely understand the issue about him becoming flat, I've read a couple of stories where he's so flat it's off putting, but I hope what I've written counter act that. I actually kind of like Uther, he's a very real type of person, with hopes and fears and personal issues that aren't simply resolved because he's the king. It's great! And as for your suggestion of how to go over the story, I'd love to but I think I would be too self concious and lacking in time to do so, but I really appreciate the suggestion, anything that'll improve my writing is awesome and appreciated!

**HermitKnut:** Thanks for your review! And yes, I know, the second chapter was a bit rushed, but I explained why above. Hopefully this one is better...? And no you weren't sounding rude, so don't worry! And yes...I have got the feeling that this could be taken as slash, but just letting you, and anyone else who reads this story, I CAN'T DO RELATIONSHIPS!!! Slash, straight or anything beyond that. I have a vague idea of why I can't, but basically, it becomes repeatitive, awkward and just plain clumsy to write and to read. So, I'm going to stick with friend based relationship. Hope you're not disappointed!

**Silvertongued Wolf: ** Yeah, I did so much research, though whipping is actually quite a hard thing to look up, especially when you're trying to avoid Naval Whippings and the Whipping of Christ, but the magical creatures are real. The Magical Bird Creatures are actually related to an Arthurian Myth type thing, at least, according to wikipedia they were. And yes, I totally understand the problem about Gaius, he does seem pretty neutral in most of the stories I've read, and I guess he is a little in the series, but I put that down to his calm physcian mode. You can't have an overly excitable person as a physcian, no one would get better! But anyways, thanks for your review and I hope you like the chapter!

**Shadow Chaser:** I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! And yes, a couple of people have been a bit iffy about Uther's reaction, but I'm hoping that it's balancing out well overall. This chapter may or not help with that...Also, thanks for your opinion about what Merlin's scars are going to end up like. I've seen one or two pictures, but I wasn't quite sure, but ropey was what I would think that they would end up like. Hope you liked the chapter!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Firstly, if you get two emails again, I'M SORRY!

Secondly, I'm super sorry for how late this is! I got horribly sick last week, and then it took a while for the chapter to get flowing again afterwards, which is why it's not as long as they other. You guys have no idea how bad I feel about not getting the chapter out sooner! Forgive me?

Thirdly, XtremeFrolicker has agreed, graciously and wonderfull to beta this story, so a round of applause for her!

Fourth-ly, LONG review replies at the bottom, so skip over if you want!

And that should be about it, thanks for being so patient and thank you for the reviews and alerts! They made me feel healthy :)

-)-(-

The wind rattling the window caused Merlin to jerk awake. Blinking tiredly, he raised his head to look around the room. Morgana and Gwen were sitting by the fire, talking quietly and Arthur still hadn't returned. Yawning, he propped himself up, back aching, and stared out the window, trying to gauge what time it was. He blinked blearily at the darkened windows for a moment longer before looking around the room again. Surely it wasn't that late?

Frowning and rubbing at his eyes, he called out, "Gwen?"

"Merlin!" he heard footsteps and a sudden weight beside him caused him to flinch. Blinking his eyes clear he stared up at her and Morgana. "How you do you feel?"

"Tired," he mumbled. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A while, maybe an hour or two."

"Sorry about falling asleep, I didn't mean to."

"That's all right Merlin," said Morgana. "You need your rest."

"Yeah, but you came all the way up here to keep me company, and I've just slept most of the time away. It hardly seems fair." He lay back down, wincing as his back twinged painfully.

"Don't worry Merlin, we understand," said Gwen, frowning in concern, reaching a hand out towards his head, trying to comfort him. Flinching he ducked his head downwards into the pillow, trying to subtly avoid her hand. Looking back up at her he saw her face fall as she withdrew her hand.

Trying to think of something to distract her he asked, "Is Arthur back yet?"

Morgana shook her head. "He said that he would be back soon, but he hasn't returned."

"Did he say what he was doing? You didn't say why he left earlier."

"Uther requested his presence in the council chamber," she said, grimacing. "Arthur wasn't too pleased. He seemed set on causing a fight as soon as possible, despite my attempts to calm him down." Merlin bit his lip. "Don't worry Merlin; I'm sure nothing too dreadful has happened. Arthur's probably letting off steam after talking with Uther, he'll be back soon."

"Yeah..." Merlin nodded, doubtfully.

Morgana gave him a smile. "How about this, I'll go check what Arthur's doing while I fetch a book for you? Gwen can keep you company and I'll be able to find out whether or not Arthur's been an idiot or not."

"Really? Thanks my lady."

"You're welcome Merlin," she replied heading for the door.

After she had shut the door Gwen asked, "Are you hungry? We had some food brought up earlier if you'd like something. But if you don't feel like eating don't worry."

Merlin smiled at her reassuringly. "Sure, thanks Gwen."

Gwen nodded and got up and headed for the table. Returning she sat on the bed with a plate on her lap. "How do you..."

"I'll do it," he said, all ready pushing himself up. His back flexed painfully, stabs of pain shooting up and down his spine. Biting his lip to prevent himself from gasping or whimpering, he got himself mostly upright. "See?"

Gwen made a sceptical sound but passed him some bread. Chewing on it slowly he leant his head against the headboard, all ready feeling tired. His back still felt like it was on fire, but it had subdued slightly when he had stopped moving.

"You're taking this very well Merlin," commented Gwen softly. "I would be so upset if I was in your place, especially at Arthur. I don't think I could ever forgive him."

Merlin swallowed before sighing softly. "I don't think I am taking it well, Gwen," he said quietly. "I may not be showing it, but, I am upset. I am angry. But it won't do any good, it won't make it better, even if I did get upset and scream and cry." His mind flashed to his break down last night. Wincing he continued, "And...I haven't, completely, forgiven Arthur."

"But you were acting so close earlier, you didn't seem angry."

He grimaced. "I know, but...it's...easier to not think about it, and if I don't think about, I'm not angry. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of," she said hesitantly.

He sighed and shifted, trying to get more comfortable. "It's...it's kind of how you don't forgive your friend, or someone you're around a lot, but you still act the same, because it's just habit." He sighed. "If that makes any sense." He took another small bite if his bread. "Me and Arthur, we always act like that, so I kind of just fell into it, acting like I always do, it's easier. But, I haven't forgiven him. Not completely." He swallowed, fiddling with the piece of bread. "I...it's hard, Gwen. I want to, but after...it's...I..."

"Merlin," she sighed sadly, her hand gently taking his. He flinched involuntarily, hand back jerking slightly. She looked at him confused and hurt, taking her hand back once again.

"I'm sorry Gwen," he muttered, pulling his hand closer towards himself.

Gwen looked at him for a moment; confusion clear on her face before she gave a soft sigh and gave him a small smile. "It's all right Merlin." She picked up some cheese. "Here." She held it out.

Taking it, he gave her a small smile. "Thanks Gwen."

A moment of silence pervaded the room before Gwen straightened up and started talking. "You won't believe what happened on my way here this morning Merlin; it was the most remarkable thing..." She continued, talking about a kitchen chef's sordid affair with two women being revealed to his wife in the middle of the road. Merlin could tell she didn't particularly care for the topic, but she was making an effort to move past the awkwardness that had just happened, and that counted for a lot.

Shaking his head softly at her offer of more food he lowered himself on to his front again, still listening to the story. It wasn't great, but it was comforting, and that's what he wanted.

-)-(-

Arthur shivered as he followed Gaius. His clothes had quickly been soaked by the rain, and now the cold had sunk deep into his bones, causing strong, full body shivers. Rubbing his hands together he hurried in behind Gaius, who had opened the door to his rooms. Rushing to the fire he held his hands out, fingers inches from the flames. Glorious, glorious warmth!

Behind him Gaius wandered around the room, the sounds of draws opening and shutting. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Gaius head towards him with a bundle of clothes held in his hands.

"Here Sire, put these on while we wait for your clothes to dry," said Gaius holding the bundle out.

Frowning he took the bundle and placed it on a table besides him. Stripping his jacket, then shirt off, he quickly pulled the borrowed shirt on. Grimacing at the rough texture and the weird smell, he did the same thing with his pants, stripping his boots then pants off before sliding the other pair on. Shifting in discomfort at the fabric, he edged back closer towards the fire, trying to get as close as possible without burning himself.

Behind him he heard Gaius sigh before he strode forwards and bent to pick up Arthur's sodden clothing, which he had left in a pile on the ground. He frowned as Gaius hung them over the edge of a stand and placed it close to the fire. He hadn't thought about that.

"Wait, Gaius, shouldn't I be doing that?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Do not worry Sire, it is fine."

"Are you sure?" It didn't seem right to have Gaius picking up after him. Gaius wasn't that young any more, and besides, Arthur wasn't a helpless child. He could look after himself!

Gaius waved a hand as he sat down. "Yes, Arthur. Now, how are you feeling? Any warmer?" he asked, while pulling a piece of parchment out and setting up an inkpot an quill.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, the fire has helped considerably. Thank you." He crossed his arms, trying to get warmer still, as he sat down. Feeling the fabric rub uncomfortably against his skin he asked, "Whose clothes are these any way? They're quite...old."

"They're Merlin's. I'm afraid I don't have any other clothes around for you to wear," Gaius said, dipping a quill into the inkpot. "Or at least, nothing else that would fit you as well. You're broader around the shoulder, but Merlin's length should compensate for that." Gaius glanced at him. "Are the clothes a problem?"

"Oh, no, they're fine, don't worry." He picked at a loose thread around the cuffs of the shirt, unsure of what to do. He felt a bit awkward, after being so open with Gaius about his father; he didn't know how to act or what to say.

"You seem a bit confused, Sire, is something amiss?" Gaius glanced up at him, hand pausing over the parchment.

"No, Gaius, everything is fine, thank you." Absently he reached out a hand to check his clothes. They had warmed, but were still damp. Sitting back he stared into the fire, fingers returning to the frayed shirt cuff. "Who are you writing to?"

Gaius sighed. "Hunith, Merlin's mother."

"You're telling her what happened?"

Gaius nodded. "I regularly write back to her, letting her know what Merlin has been doing and how he is."

Arthur nodded, feeling his stomach clench as he watched Gaius continue writing, the black ink shimmering in the fire light. He had only met Hunith once, that time when they helped Merlin protect his village, and he had been too busy trying to prepare the men to get a good measure of her character. When she found out that Merlin had been whipped would she be devastated? Angry?

Seeing Gaius dip his quill into the inkpot he came to a decision. "Gaius, I think perhaps... _I_ should write to her." Gaius looked up at him. "It's my fault that Merlin was whipped, so it's my responsibility to tell Hunith. It's the least I can do." He frowned, staring determinedly at the parchment. "Besides I... owe her an apology for what I did to Merlin."

Gaius paused, and then nodded, handing over another piece of parchment and his quill and inkpot. Arthur nodded his thanks while picking up a book from beside him. Flattening the parchment over the book he hesitated, glancing up at Gaius, who was looking through some papers. Looking back towards his parchment he picked up another quill and dipped it into the inkpot. Bringing the quill down on to the page he paused again. What was he suppose to say?

_Hunith,_

_I have written to inform you of an event that occurred a few days ago._

He paused. Was that too formal? Squinting at the page he continued.

_Due to a misdemeanour on my own part, Merlin was punished by the King in my place. The form of the punishment, I'm pained to say, was for Merlin to be whipped._

He stopped. That didn't seem right. It seemed too... blunt. Scratching it out, he tried again.

_It pains me to say, and I wish to convey my deepest regrets-_

No, he thought, scratching it out. That sounded like Merlin was dead.

_My father, the King, captured a sorcerer and when I protested against his form of punishment, I involved Merlin. I couldn't have foreseen what was to happen afterwards, and I hope that you will forgive me in my part for what has occurred-_

He stopped. That wasn't right either. Scratching it out repeatedly, he tried once again.

-)-(-

The door opening caused Arthur to jump, the quill jerking in his hand and spitting ink over the page, which was now covered in scratched out sentences. Sighing in frustration he threw the quill down and dragged his hands through his hair.

"Gaius? Have you seen Arthur?" Morgana asked walking over, two books clasped in her hands. "Oh, there you are Arthur. Where have you been?"

"As shocking as it is," he said sarcastically. "I don't have to report my every movement to you, Morgana. I'm a grown man, if you haven't noticed."

"I might have, if you didn't act like such a child." Arthur glared at her. "What have you been doing? You've been gone for hours."

Arthur hesitated.

"I'm afraid it's my fault," said Gaius. "I was returning from my rounds and ran into Arthur, I asked him if he would accompany me back to my rooms and then we got distracted. I hope we didn't worry you."

Morgana shook her head. "No, we were just curious. From the way Arthur was acting we thought that he would return soon after he spoke to Uther."

"Well, I didn't," he said, getting up. "Give me a moment and we can return." He turned towards Gaius. "Gaius, thank you for allowing me to dry my clothes, and I'll finish that letter soon." He picked his clothes up, hastily folding them up and hiding the parchment amongst the folds.

"You're welcome Sire," said Gaius. "I'll be up in a few hours to examine Merlin's back again, so I shall see you then."

Arthur nodded. "I'll see you later then."

"Bye Gaius," called Morgana. Shutting the door behind him, he followed her towards his rooms, shivering slightly from the cold. He really hoped that Morgana had kept the fire going in his rooms, it was freezing!

"So what were you writing?" asked Morgana suddenly.

Arthur jumped, mentally cursing her. "It's nothing. Something I'm doing for Gaius."

"Oh?"

"And none of your business," he continued, hands shifting the bundle of clothing to his far side so Morgana couldn't snatch it from him.

Morgana laughed. "That's what you think."

"No Morgana. That's what I _know_." He held his clothes tighter and sped up. "Come on Morgana, we can't hover around here all day." He quickly rounded a corner. Just keep walking, he mentally told himself. If you don't stop, she can't ask too many questions. Knowing Morgana, once she found out about the letter, she become overly helpful and want to help him write it, and he didn't want or need her help. He would do it. He had to. He owed it to Merlin, and his mother.

Reaching his room pushed the door open and entered. Guinevere was sitting by his bed talking to Merlin who was smiling at something she had said. "Merlin, Guinevere," he greeted before hurrying over to his drawers and locking the clothes and parchment away securely. Turning he saw Morgana give him a knowing look as she sat down, placing the books beside her.

"Where have you been Sire?" asked Guinevere. "We were starting to worry."

He shrugged and leant against a bed post. "The meeting with my father took longer than expected, and then I got caught up with Gaius." He turned his head to look at Merlin, who was craning his neck to look at him. "Gaius also said he'd be up here in a few hours to check on your back."

"Okay Sire," said Merlin, a frown creeping on to his face. "Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"I'm curious...Why are you wearing my clothes?" Arthur froze as Guinevere and Morgana both turned to look at him more carefully.

"Um..." he coughed, trying to act nonchalant. "You must be mistaken Merlin. Gaius offered me these clothes while mine dried out. I got caught out by the rain and my own clothes were soaked. These were just at his disposal."

"No." Merlin shook his head. "You can see where I tore the left elbow and had to repair it, and the stain left by the wood polish that I could never get out." He pointed in the general direction of Arthur left elbow.

Arthur grinded his teeth, cursing Merlin's observational skills. "Well, I still think you're mistaken, but it doesn't matter whose clothes these are. They just had to do until I could change into my own. As I shall be doing now." He hurried across his room and ducked behind his screen. Stupid, overly observant despite being ill Merlin. Trust him to point out the obvious when it was least needed. Roughly pulling the shirt off, he felt it give suddenly with a soft ripping sound. Cursing under his breath he held it up. A rip had formed where the pieces of fabric met at the shoulder.

"Blast Merlin's skinny shoulders," he muttered. How was he going to explain that?

"Sire? Did you need a hand?" Jumping he hid the shirt before poking his head around the screen. Guinevere was on the other side, looking at him in concern. "We heard you talking, so I thought I'd offer my assistance." His eyebrows rose slightly. Seeing the look, her eyes widened. "Not that you need assistance getting changed, or that I'd simply intrude whilst you were, but-"

He interrupted. "Thank you Guinevere. Actually you could help. One moment." He pulled his head back and quickly dragged one of his own shirts on. Retrieving Merlin's shirt from where he had dropped it he stepped forwards, making sure he was still partially hidden by the screen.

"Guinevere, I was hoping, when you had a spare moment, could you repair this?" He held the shirt up. "It..._is _actually Merlin's," he admitted. "But I don't want him to find out that I've gone and ripped his clothing... on top of everything else I've done." He gave her a pleading look.

Pursing her lips, Guinevere took the shirt, fingers expertly prodding the tear. "It looks like your shoulders stretched the seams." She held the fabric in place. "Yes, I can fix this."

"Brilliant!" he dug around a pile of clothing at his feet, kept hidden by the screen. Fingers closing around on a coin, he straightened and held it out. "Here, payment for your services."

She gave him a confused look. "You don't have to pay me Arthur. I'm doing you a favour."

"Oh..." he frowned, slightly surprised, letting his hand dropping to his side. "Well...thank you Guinevere."

She smiled, hands folding the shirt up. "You're welcome Sire." With one last smile she turned and walked back over towards the bed. Feeling a smile edge at his lips he shook his head and continued to change behind the screen. He'd have to thank her in some other way.

-)-(-

Arthur sighed, relaxing into his chair, nursing a goblet of wine in his right hand. They had gotten a servant to fetch a bottle of wine while they had dinner and they were now seated around his bed, talking. Morgana was seated next to him on another chair while Guinevere was seated on the bed with Merlin, the only one not drinking, and was giggling merrily, hands clutching her goblet, as Merlin talked. Arthur couldn't quite make out what they were talking about because Merlin was talking into his pillow...and _perhaps_ Arthur had drank just a little more than was polite.

Just then, Morgana sat up, one hand determinedly placing her goblet down. "Come, Gwen, it's getting late. You've still got to help me prepare for bed and get home."

Guinevere sighed sadly. "You're probably right my lady." She got up and wobbled. "You are definitely right." She shook her head, trying to clear it.

Morgana stood as well. "Sleep well Merlin, Arthur. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night my lady, Gwen." Merlin raised a hand in farewell.

Arthur followed them to the door. Smiling at Guinevere who clutched Merlin's shirt, and nodding towards Morgana, he said, "Good night Morgana, Guinevere."

Guinevere gave a small wave just as he shut the door. Smiling at the warm feeling that had blossomed throughout his chest, he turned away from the door and headed back towards the fire. They hadn't tended to the fire recently, so the logs had burnt down to embers. Bending down he stirred the fire with the poker before throwing another log on. Stretching he turned to Merlin, who was yawning tiredly.

"Is it time for bed yet?" he asked sleepily.

"Gaius is still supposed to come up and check your back."

Merlin groaned and buried his head into the pillow, muttering incomprehensively. Arthur grinned and sat on his chair, propping his feet up beside Merlin's arm. "Come on Merlin, you've done nothing all day, surely you can stay awake for a little bit longer."

"I don' wanna," came the muffled reply.

Arthur chuckled as a knock sounded from the door. Getting up, he trotted over to the door and opened it. "Gaius! You're just in time. Merlin is about to fall asleep." Hearing a muffled grunt of annoyance he grinned and shut the door behind Gaius and followed him back over to the bed.

Gaius set his bag down and pulled the blanket off Merlin's shoulders. Merlin flinched and cried out in protest. "Gaius!" Gaius mercilessly continued, hands peeling off the bandages, ignoring Merlin's flinches. Removing the last bandage, Gaius clinically examined Merlin's back, fingers carefully running around the edge of the cuts.

"How is his back healing?" asked Arthur, leaning against a bed post. The wounds were still a bright and vivid red, and looked like that hadn't started to heal at all.

"They're healing as well as can be expected. As I said, a month or two and they should be almost completely healed." Gaius reached for the jar of salve opening it before smearing the brown mixture over Merlin's back, covering the bright red marks.

Merlin whimpered softly, shoulders twitching. "It stings," he mumbled.

"It will," said Gaius simply, hand continuing to coat Merlin's back in the brown salve. Once his back was thoroughly covered, Gaius wiped his hand clean and started re-bandaging Merlin's back. Merlin continued to twitch and recoil from his touch, and Arthur could see his hands clench into fists, the muscles straining against his skin.

Once finished Gaius patted Merlin's arm, ignoring the flinch, then lifted the blanket back over Merlin's back. Merlin finally relaxed, hands unclenching and his back muscles loosening. "Now," he said. "Arthur told me you had a nightmare last night."

Merlin glanced at Arthur quickly, frowning. "It was nothing serious, Gaius, just a nightmare."

"Be that as it may, do you want me to give you something to help you sleep?"

Merlin shook his head, scowling. "It's nowhere near as serious as Morgana's nightmares-"

"Not all my tonics are as strong as the ones I make for her, Merlin," Gaius interrupted, pulling his bag on to his lap. "And you need your strength, which you will only get if you sleep. We can't have you relapsing on us." Gaius looked Merlin in the eye. "Do you want something to help you sleep?"

Merlin hesitated, fists clenching again for a moment before he gave a short sigh and nodded reluctantly. Gaius pulled a small vial out of his bag. "This should help prevent the nightmares for about a week, after that they shouldn't be too much of a problem," he said, helping Merlin sit up and drink the liquid. "If you feel any adverse effects let me know as soon as possible and I'll mix up a different blend."

"Okay Gaius," said Merlin shortly. He settled back down on to the bed, turning his head away from them. "Good night Gaius, Arthur."

Gaius reached out a hand hesitantly, resting it on Merlin's head. Merlin twitched but didn't turn around. Gaius sighed and removed his hand. "Good night Merlin. Sleep well." He shut his bag and got up.

"Thanks for that Gaius," said Arthur, softly. He walked Gaius to the door, glancing behind him towards the bed. "He's all right, right?"

Gaius nodded. "He is probably tired. He's been awake for most of the day so it's understandable. A good night's rest and he'll be fine."

Arthur nodded, opening the door. "Gaius..." The physician halted and looked at him. "Thank you again... for earlier...and for everything."

Gaius smiled. "Again, you are welcome. Good night Sire."

"Good night." Arthur shut the door and turned back to Merlin, scowling. "You didn't have to be so abrupt to Gaius, Merlin, he was trying to help. How you acted was uncalled for."

Merlin turned his head to glare at him, but didn't say anything.

Arthur glared back, annoyed. Yes Merlin was injured and probably tired, and yes Arthur was probably a _little_ drunk, but he should have better manners than that, especially towards Gaius, and Arthur wasn't about to let him get away with it. "I don't know why you were so short with him, whether you were tired or angry about your back, but it's no reason to act like that to Gaius. He's done everything within his power to help you heal!"

"Just...go away Arthur," Merlin muttered, turning his head away again. "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" he asked.

Merlin remained silent.

"_Well_ Merlin?" Merlin flinched, but turned to face him.

"I...don't _want_ to need help!" he said. "I don't want people looking after me like I'm a child! I can still move, even if it is painful. I just...I don't want people to act like I can't take care of myself. I can! And with everyone...everyone keeps doing stuff for me, helping me eat, helping me drink, helping me sit up, helping me do everything! I hate it! I can still look after myself! Especially when I-" he stopped, shutting his eyes tightly and swallowing. Slowly he continued. "I just...hate being helpless."

Arthur sighed and sat down, his anger fading. "I guess I can understand that, but Merlin...you know we're only trying to help, right? We don't mean to act like you're incapable of looking after yourself, we just want you to get better as soon as possible..._You_ understand that right?"

Merlin nodded. "I understand, I just don't like it." He glanced at Arthur before looking away. "Can I go to sleep now?"

Arthur resisted a sigh. "Sure, go ahead." He watched as Merlin shifted until he was comfortable, shutting his eyes and relaxing. Shaking his head, Arthur got up and walked around the room, blowing out all of the candles but one out. Coming back to stand in front of the cot he quickly changed before lifting the final candle and placing it beside Merlin. He knew Gaius had given something to Merlin to help him sleep, but the nurse had always placed a candle beside his bed after having a nightmare when he was younger, and it seemed to have helped him, maybe it would help Merlin.

"Good night Merlin." He turned away and slipped into his cot, facing away from the fire, it was too bright to try and sleep comfortably otherwise. His eyes landed on the drawers where his letter attempts were hidden. He frowned. He had meant to work on the letter tonight. He sighed and shifted, trying to get comfortable. He still had no idea what to write. If she was anything like Merlin, she would be horrified and angry, and would probably resent the fact that Merlin worked for the man who had caused him to be whipped and then hate him even more for writing to her. Would she demand that Merlin come home? He didn't want Merlin to leave; they had gone through so much together. If Merlin left...well...he wasn't sure, but he'd miss him. Perhaps even a lot.

-)-(-

Merlin opened his eyes slightly, checking to see if Arthur was looking at him. He wasn't, he was turned away from the fire, and so all Merlin could see was his back and the top of his head. Frowning, his eyes flicked to the candle that was now sitting on the bedside table. With the fire still burning it was almost too bright to get to sleep, especially with the candle right beside his head. But it was a...considerate gesture, especially when it came from Arthur.

Sighing softly, he looked back at Arthur. He felt so confused. About Arthur, about the whipping, about everything. On one hand he resented Arthur with every fibre of his being, for allowing him to come along, for not stopping the whipping, for not doing _something_.

On the other, though, he couldn't hate him. Arthur had protested, had tried to get him out of the punishment, had done so much to help Merlin, he just...couldn't stop the whipping. And Merlin couldn't hate him for that, as much as he had tried.

Clenching his eyes shut, Merlin took a deep breath. Yes, he couldn't hate Arthur, but, like he had told Gwen earlier, he didn't forgive Arthur, he couldn't. After all he had done for Arthur, after risking his life, Gaius' life, risking everything and everyone he cared about, the only thing that he got in return was permanent scarring, inside and out.

And now he wasn't even able to use magic to heal his back, or to do anything. If he did, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, would all know instantly what he could do, what he was. He'd be burnt at the stake, or executed, or killed in some equally horrible way, despite everything he had done to protect Arthur and the kingdom.

And it wasn't _fair!_ Magic seemed to be the only good thing in his life right now, and because someone was always around and fussing and poking and _touching_ him, he couldn't even use it! Merlin opened his eyes and glared at the candle. It wasn't fair! None of it was! Life always dealt him the worst of everything and he was tired of it! Feeling his magic stir restlessly he shivered, basking in the feel. It felt wonderful, to feel the warmth, to feel the power. It made him feel a little bit less helpless, a little less pathetic. It didn't matter that Uther had whipped him, Merlin could destroy everything he cared about with a couple of words and a surge of power, and nothing Uther did could stop him. Merlin smiled, shutting his eyes and imagining what it could be like, not having to hide, or to lie or to pretend. To have Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, everyone, know who he was and what he could do.

Almost as soon as he imagined it, in its full detailed glory, he let it go. It could never happen. It _would_ never happen. He knew what would happen if he gave in to the urge to do so. He would end up like Nimueh, dark and twisted, someone hateful. He didn't want to end up like that, and as tempting as the idea of destroying Uther was, if he destroyed Uther's kingdom, he was ultimately destroying Arthur's.

Merlin swallowed painfully, letting each and every thought and idea about hurting Uther disappear with it. Determinedly, he turned his thoughts away from the topic of Arthur. He couldn't think like this. It wouldn't change anything, and he couldn't act on any of the ideas, so he should just stop. Breathing unsteadily through his nose he turned his head away from the candle and buried his face into the pillow, ignoring the wetness that gathered beneath his eyes. Tears wouldn't change anything.

-)-(-

**Review Replies:**

**Tianne:** Aw, thanks for that! It's nice to know my writing's not horrible and that _someone _think's I'm mature. I have a large group of people saying I'm not, so it's a nice change. :) And yeah, I can understand how you could get frustrated with people like that, just wanting 'OMG, it's awesome!' reviews, although they ARE nice, they don't help you improve, which I hope I am from all the advice I'm getting, and I really like your method of reviewing, it makes a lot of sense. You advise them on what isn't great but then point out something they're doing great. Brilliant! :) Thanks for your support and your advise!

**Shadow Chaser:** Yeah, I can understand that about the chapter being rushed, I'm sorry if it was really difficult to read, I'm trying to improve! And I have a beta now hopefully! So hopefully the chapters will get better! About Merlin's forgiveness of Arthur, I hope I explained it a little bit better in this chapter, and I hope it makes sense to everyone, because it kind of does in my head. It's how I've seen a couple of people act, and I'm trying to make their actions as believeable and real as possible. I mean, wouldn't you WANT to forgive your friend, even if they did do something horrible? And yes, I was also amused with Morgana, but I reasoned it out like this: Morgana is hot tempered, but smart. Initally she would have been just as furious with Uther as Arthur is, but she's had a day or two to cool off, looking after Merlin and being away from Merlin, and she's gone through a similar experience of a friend suffering because of Uther's decisions (insert Gwen). So, she'd know what type of man Uther is: the real, hot tempered, rash, flawed man, which I have a feeling Arthur hasn't fully realised about Uther yet, and she'd want to protect Merlin and Arthur from Uther's ruthlessness, so she'd be the calm head in the situation when Arthur wasn't. Does that make sense? I hope it does... And the thing about Merlin accomplished two things: It added a bit of humour to a grim situation, and it showed how Uther cares very little for those he doesn't care for, despite who they are. Yes, they've had moments together, but to Uther Merlin's a bumbling idiot of a servant that he occasionally sees tagging along with Arthur, and I'm sure Uther is too busy running the kingdom to remember every servants name. It's kind of about his priorities, Merlin isn't high on his list, so Uther doesn't do much for or about him. Soo, I hope that's cleared up some stuff for you :) thanks for your review!

**MerlinStar:** Thanks! I thought the conversation between Merlin and Arthur would be a little too UNrealistic, so it's nice to know it wasn't. As for the other conversations, this is how I rationaled it. For the conversation between Uther and Arthur, I think that Uther will always be sentimental and different when talking about Arthur in anyway. As a child: he'd be sentimental, as a prince: he'd be stern, or something like that, so I don't see it as too much out of character. Season Two as only just recently started where I am, and I've *hem* watched a few episodes on YouTube, and I've seen how dramatic a change Uther can through personality-wise when Arthur's concerned, and to be completely honest and brutal, Uther does not care about Merlin, having a servant whipped will have no effect on him. He was willinging to let Merlin die from the poison in episode 4 (?), even though Arthur had the cure right there, and I don't think he realised how close Arthur and Merlin are, or how profound the effect of having Merlin whipped would be on Arthur. As for the conversation between Gaius and Arthur I saw it more as a chance for Gaius to have his say. He's usually so restricted by status and Arthur being a prince, that he seized on the chance a little too strongly, and the Gaius in my head is slightly smacking himself in the head, but he's better at hiding it than most so the Arthur in my head hasn't realised. AND too be completely honest, Gaius is influencing Arthur in a way he wants. I know it sounds bad, but Gaius does NOT want another Uther around so he's hoping that by being open and trustworthy now, when all the problems arise, Arthur will have enough information and knowledge to make the right decisions, because you know how badly stories go when the hero doesn't know enough about something and when everything climaxes, every bit of information helps!...I hope that makes sense, it does in my head, but it's a little awkward to explain, especially while on medicine :) And thank you for the offer of being my beta but I all ready asked XtremeFrolicker! I'll keep you in mind though! Thanks for the offer and the review!

**goodytwofangs:** Thanks so much for your review! It's what edged me on to start writing again while I was recovering! It was exactly what I need! Your's was officially my favourite review for this chapter! As for your comments about my characterisation, thank you so much! I keep thinking I'm getting out of character every time I start writing, but reviews like your's are encouraging! I am a little worried though, because as I keep going, Arthur and Merlin are going to change - after what they've been through it's pretty much expected - so I'm a bit terrified that they'll deviate too much from the originals....Make me a promise? As soon as they start changing too much, TELL ME! It would be greatly appreciated!

**XtremeFrolicker:** AWESOME! That's so incredibly amazing that you'll beta! I would have sent you this one, but I don't have any way of contacting you, hint hint! :) And I hope your finals have gone well! I crossed my fingers for you :D and really? wow, not liking anime...admitedly, I only like a select group of anime so I guess I can kind of relate :) I'll talk to you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **To begin with, I'm extremely sorry about how long it took to get this out! I had to deal with the aftershocks of being sick – catching up with work – and I had trouble getting this to go where I wanted it to go. I knew what I wanted it just never sounded right. I eventually just typed it up, left it then came back to it. Which worked surprisingly enough!

Secondly, **THANK YOU EVERYONE!** This story almost has 100 reviews which is so amazing I can't even begin to tell you how amazed I am! Just a few more and we'll be there!

Thirdly, I know I said XtremeFrolicker would be my beta but she hasn't contacted me and I'm still currently incapable of sending her the drafts. Which sucks, horribly and utterly, for you guys and . So, hopefully after this we'll be able to start working together!

Fourthly, one or two people have said they aren't a big fan of how I'm replying to reviews, so I'm just wondering; if you have a question can you sign in so I can reply to you directly? I'll be able to get back to you quicker and hopefully reduce how much space I use for replies (last chapters were massive!)

And that should be it! I hope you enjoy the chapter, I didn't *smiles* but I'm looking forward to the next chapter so there's a hint!

**And so you all know,** when I was trying to get around the stump that I had when writing this I shot of a side oneshot that's a spin off from this. It's about Arthur's first experience with someone being flogged, which is very briefly mentioned in Chapter 1, and was suppose to provide everyone with something to read while I struggled through this chapter. It's called _'Drops in the Rain' _if any of you are interested in reading it, and if you do, let me know if it worked or not!

-)-(-

Arthur grunted painfully as he sat up, rubbing his back The cot wasn't too bad to sleep on, it was quite comfortable when compared to some other beds he had slept on – Merlin's bed being one of them – but he was starting to miss his bed. And his sheets. And his pillows.

Staring blearily at his curtained covered window, he unsteadily got up and wandered over. Opening the curtain fractionally, he winced as the rising sun glared painfully into his eyes. The rain seemed to have finally gone away, thank the gods. The relentless rain just made the whole situation seem more depressing.

Squinting he let the curtain fall shut and turned back to the cot. Dropping down on to it with a grunt, he buried himself back underneath the covers. He was going to sleep in today, it was decided. Merlin wasn't acting as his servant so there was no one to come and wake him up or to tell him that he was needed somewhere. He was going to stay in bed, where it was warm and soft...ish.

Sighing in contentment, his eyes drifted shut as the warmth of the bedding dragged him down into sleep again. Bliss...

Knock knock.

Arthur jerked, head coming out from under his blanket. Who in the _world_...? Getting up he stomped over to the door and yanked it open, making sure whoever it was couldn't see Merlin.

"What?" he snapped.

A servant boy, a bit younger than Merlin flinched back from him, arms rising slightly. "I – I'm sorry, your highness, I – I didn't mean to wake you...My most humble apologies!" The servant bowed a couple of times, head bowed fearfully.

Arthur stared at him in bewilderment. This seemed to be the wrong thing to do as the servant glanced up at him and instantly starting rambling again. "I'm so sorry, Sire, I should have known that you would still be asleep and would not want to be disturbed. It's my entire fault. Do you want me to return with your breakfast? I'll ask the kitchens to include some honeyed fruit to make up for my misdemeanour." The servant bowed again.

Arthur squinted at him in confusion, vaguely irritated. He as more of a rambler than Merlin was. "Who _are_ you?"

The servant jumped. "Oh! I'm Nathan, Sire. The king sent me to replace your servant until he is well again." He bowed again. "Is there anything in particular you need me to do?"

Arthur frowned. His father had sent someone to replace Merlin? "You're mistaken; I don't need a replacement servant."

"Oh," said the servant, frowning. "But...my orders were to attend to you...Do you not need a servant while yours is ill?"

"No," he said firmly. "I've made other arrangements. Your services are not needed, return to your previous duties." Ignoring the confused expression, he shut the door quickly. Leaning against the wall he sighed. "Bootlicker," he muttered. Trust his father to pick the most irritating, subservient servant there was. Frowning he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards his table. Why _had_ father sent him another servant? He hadn't mentioned needing another servant to him yesterday, and as far as his father knew, he could have all ready chosen a new servant.

Shrugging, he dismissed the problem temporarily. With any luck, the news that he had 'replaced' Merlin would reach his father and he would hear no more about it. He'd talk about with Morgana later and see what her opinion was about the situation. Problem solved he headed back to his chair to sit down. Dropping into his seat, he reached for the jug to pour himself some water. Tipping the container he frowned as only a small trickle of water dribbled out before dripping a couple of times and then stopping.

Scowling he shook the jug in disgust before setting it down. Now he remembered why he needed a servant – it was so he was able to have breakfast ready and waiting for him. Not that Merlin ever had the food warmed, or the appropriate choice of foods selected, but at least it was there!

Shaking his head he walked to his doors and cautiously opened them. The bootlicker servant had disappeared thankfully. He definitely didn't want to deal with that problem. Seeing a passing servant he waved at them to stop before stepping out of his room and shutting the door.

"Yes, Sire?"

"I need you to bring breakfast to my rooms, make sure there's extra of everything, and I need you to ask Lady Morgana to come to my rooms as soon as she's able."

The woman curtseyed. "Of course. Anything else your highness?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, thank you." He turned and headed back into his room again.

Shutting the door he stretched and ambled to his wardrobe. Opening the door he perused the contents. What to wear... The red or the blue shirt?

-)-(-

Arthur gulped down the last of his water as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in." The door opened with a creak and Morgana and Guinevere walked in. "Good morning Morgana, Guinevere."

"Good morning, Sire," Guinevere greeted cheerfully. "How did you sleep?"

"Quite well," he lied, making sure not to look at the cot. "Thank you."

"How did Merlin sleep?" asked Morgana, seating herself at the table while Guinevere strode over to the window and opened it, allowing a gentle breeze to ruffle the curtains.

Arthur glanced quickly over at Merlin. "He seems to be sleeping well. Gaius gave him a tonic last night to ease his nightmares, and it seems to have helped. He didn't stir at all whilst I was getting dressed, or when the food was delivered."

"He must have been exhausted," Guinevere murmured sadly, coming to stand beside the table. "Perhaps we shouldn't stay as long today; he should probably get as much rest as possible."

Arthur grimaced. "Please tell me you aren't really suggesting that you leave Merlin here, with just me, _all_ day long. We'd murder each other!"

"It can't be that bad," snorted Morgana.

"You'd be surprised," came a mumbled reply. Arthur turned quickly, chair scrapping. Merlin was blinking slowly, eyes unfocused, as he raised a hand to rub at his eyes.

"Merlin!" Guinevere hurried over and sat beside him. Arthur noticed that she didn't touch him. "How are you?"

"Mmgrhm..." Merlin mumbled, dropping his head back down on to the pillow. Arthur snorted as he and Morgana got up and approached the bed.

"Still not awake yet?" Guinevere asked sympathetically.

"Mmhum."

"Well, when you're ready, we have breakfast on the table when you're hungry."

"Mmm...Wait – what?" Merlin's head rose a little.

Guinevere smiled. "I take it that you're hungry?"

"A little," Merlin grinned sheepishly.

"I'll get you a plate then." She then got up and headed for the table.

"Good morning Merlin," greeted Morgana. Merlin rubbed his eyes again before looking at her.

"Good morning my lady," he greeted softly.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur saw Merlin's fist clench.

"Fine," he said shortly. "I feel a bit achy, but apart from that I'm fine."

"Achy? What do you mean?"

"I just ache. It's probably from not doing or moving around for the past couple of days. Nothing to worry about." He pushed himself up slightly as Guinevere came back with a plate. She sat down on the bed and passed him some buttered bread.

"So, have I missed anything?" he asked, mumbling around the food.

"Father sent me a new servant," Arthur informed. At their confused looks he continued. "Some servant appeared outside my door this morning saying that father had sent him to replace Merlin until he got better."

"What did you do?" asked Morgana, frowning.

"I sent him away of course," he said. "I told him that I had made other arrangements, and that he should go back to whatever he was supposed to be doing." He frowned thoughtfully at the ground. "I do wonder why father sent me another servant though. It's not like I commented on Merlin being incapable to serve yesterday, and it's not as if I can't take care of myself." He glanced up and saw the disbelieving look from Morgana. "What? I _can_ take care of myself." Her expression didn't change. "I _can_!" He sighed in exasperation. "Look, ignoring your opinions about whether or not I can look after myself, can we get back father assigning me a new servant?"

"It sound like you've solved the problem Sire," said Guinevere, passing Merlin some cheese. "News will eventually reach the king and the problem should be solved."

"Gwen's right Arthur," said Morgana. "Uther will hardly care about whom will replace Merlin, and I highly doubt that he will track down your new choice in servant."

"I guess you're right," he murmured, leaning against a wall.

"Of course I'm right," said Morgana, smugly. "That's why I'm here."

Arthur made a face at her as someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" he called.

The door opened with a creak and Gaius stepped into the room. "Good morning Sire." He greeted shutting the door. Coming over he nodded to Morgana and Guinevere. "Good morning, Morgana, Gwen."

"Good morning Gaius," Morgana replied, as Guinevere hurriedly got off the bed, making room for Gaius to sit.

Gaius smiled in thanks and seated himself down beside Merlin. "How are you this morning Merlin?"

"You know, that's the third time someone's asked me that today," said Merlin irritably. "And I'd really appreciate it if you would all get the message that I'm fine."

Gaius frowned at him. "Be that as it may, I need a more specific answer than just 'fine' Merlin."

Merlin huffed. "Fine. My back burns, my neck is stiff, my body aches all over and I'm actually very hungry." He turned his head away from Gaius, scowling at the head board. "How's that?"

"Very good Merlin," said Gaius amicably. He then started the process of stripping the covers and bandages from Merlin's back. "How was your sleep? Did the tonic work?"

"Yes."

"No nightmares?"

"No."

"Any other pain or discomfort?"

"No."

"How long should it take for his back to heal Gaius?" asked Guinevere.

"His back should be healed in about a month or two," said Gaius, peeling back the last layer of bandages. Arthur watched as Guinevere and Morgana lean forward in curiosity, wanting to see Merlin's back.

Morgana flinched stepping away, while Guinevere gasped, hands rising to her mouth.

"Oh, that's horrible!" she said. "It looks so much worse than it did on the day he was whipped.

"It's had time to swell and scab over since then Gwen, and the salve makes it looks worse," said Gaius, hand methodically covering Merlin's back with the salve.

"Oh Merlin..." Guinevere sighed. Arthur saw Merlin's hand clench back into a fist as he scowled and turned away from them. Arthur winced. If Merlin was still angry about being treated like an invalid he was going to be impossible for the rest of the day.

"Is there nothing you can do that will speed the healing?" asked Morgana sadly.

Gaius shook his head. "I'm doing all that I can. This salve will help prevent infections from setting in and it will reduce some of the scarring. Merlin's body will have to heal the rest."

There was an uncomfortable silence as they all looked at Merlin's back. Even Gaius' temporarily stopped applying the salve to look at the wounds. Arthur sighed silently as he looked at Merlin's back. It was truly horrible to look at, but Arthur couldn't help but stare. A voice in his head kept reminding him that he was the reason for Merlin's pain, and it was driving him mad. He _knew_ that. He _accepted_ that. He was trying to move past it, but his every action seemed to highlight the fact that he was the cause of Merlin's suffering and that nothing Arthur did would ever make up for it. It was infuriating!

"When you're all done ogling my back, can I continue my breakfast?" Merlin asked, voice scathing. "Because as stunning as I'm sure it is, I would really like to eat something." He glared at them. "If it's not too much trouble."

Arthur jumped slightly and straightened. He hadn't realised that they had all fallen silent while staring at Merlin's back. Determinedly looking away, he saw Gaius start wrapping up Merlin's back as he turned to face Morgana. She was staring sadly at Merlin, who had turned his head away from them. Reaching out a hand to grasp her elbow, he led her away from the bed back to the table, beckoning Guinevere to follow.

He sat Morgana down and moved to pour her and Guinevere a drink. Guinevere took hers with a small smile while Morgana just nodded.

"Is he really that resentful?" Morgana asked softly. "He didn't seem angry yesterday or earlier, what changed?" She frowned. "Does he hate us?"

Arthur sighed. "It's not that Morgana, he doesn't hate you." Whether or not Merlin hated him, though, was undecided. "He's uncomfortable with all the attention his back is getting, and he is angry about his situation."

"He just sounded so angry," she murmured. "I've never heard him sound so...resentful." She glanced up at Guinevere. "Gwen? Have you ever?"

Guinevere shook her head. "No, never, I mean, I've heard, seen, him while angry before, but he was never like this."

Arthur sighed, glancing over at his bed. Gaius was talking intently to Merlin, leaning low. Merlin stared at him, face twisted into a scowl. Arthur watched for a few moments before glancing away quickly when Merlin looked towards him. He didn't want Merlin to think that he was spying or intruding.

"Do you think that Merlin will be all right?" Guinevere asked him softly. "After this I mean, once he's fully healed."

"I have every faith in Gaius' abilities," he replied, crossing his arms.

"I didn't mean physically," Guinevere said. "I meant...I mean..." she paused, glancing over towards Merlin, before turning back and lowering her voice. "He doesn't seem to be right. He flinches from touch and stares into the distance and he's not...he's not _him_. He's not the same." She looked him in the eye. "Do you understand?"

Arthur nodded. "I do." His shoulders slumped. "I just don't know how to help. Everything I try seems to make it worse and I just..." He turned his head away angrily.

"It's okay Arthur." A small hand rested on his elbow. He lifted his head to look at her. "You're not alone, Morgana and I will help. He will get better Sire, I know-"

Wind suddenly blew through the open window, tearing past the curtains. Arthur grunted as it hit him, stumbling backwards. Guinevere staggered into him as Morgana cried out. Objects fell from the table, thudding and clanging on to the stone floor as the wind rushed around the room. Arthur held Guinevere's arms tightly, bracing himself against the ferocious wind, struggling to stand against the force.

-)-(-

Merlin scowled as Arthur led Morgana and Guinevere away from the bed. They were going to talk about him he knew it. They were going to talk about poor, pathetic Merlin who is so weak and in pain and _pathetic_.

"They're talking about me, I know it," he muttered as Gaius started wrapping his back. "Probably talking about how awful my back is and how they need to be extra careful around me." He turned his head away from them, muscles tensing. His skin was itching and prickling. His magic was crawling, restless underneath his skin.

"Merlin, don't say that," scolded Gaius.

"But it's true, look at them," he snorted before wincing as Gaius tugged the bandage tighter. He sighed angrily. "I just want it to stop Gaius. I want the wounds to stop hurting, I want to be able to move, and I want them to stop treating me as if I'm made out of glass."

Gaius sighed. "I know Merlin, just be patient. Soon your wounds will be healed and everything can return to normal."

"Nothing will ever return to normal," he muttered darkly. "How can you believe that? I'll be scarred for life, and no one will ever treat me the same again." His skin continued to prickle uncomfortably.

"Give it time Merlin –"

"I don't want to give it time!" he snapped, turning to face Gaius. "I'm tired of waiting for things to right themselves. It takes too long and it hurts too much. I could have healed, or at least sped the healing of my back up, but no, I'm trapped in this castle, this room, this bed! It could be so much simpler if I just –"

Gaius leant forwards and grasped his arm, ignoring his flinch. "And if you did that you'd be sent for execution. Do not risk your life because of your anger or impatience, it is not worth it."

"And how do you know what is worth anything?" Merlin asked. "Is it worth that man dying for Uther's hatred? Is it worth me being scarred for life so that I can remain here? Is it worth staying here any longer?" Merlin looked away. "Is it worth hiding who I am any longer?"

"It is Merlin," said Gaius strongly. "Think of all the things that you have done with your power. You've saved my life, Arthur's life, and so many others. You've done so much good."

Merlin glanced over at the table and snorted. Arthur had been watching him but as soon as he had seen Merlin look at him, he had turned away. "And what use is my power if I can't use it now? I'm trapped in this room all day and night, with the very person who would probably kill me if they found out what I could do." He let go of an unsteady breath. "Do you know that I can feel it Gaius? I can feel my magic crawling underneath my skin, looking for a way out. I haven't used it in days, not properly, and it keeps building and building. I – it _wants_ to be used; it wants to heal my back, or to strike out at someone. It wants to do _something_! And I can't use it. It's driving me mad." His magic quivered underneath his skin, making his arms itch. He glanced over at the table again, looking for a distraction. Gwen was watching him from over Arthur's shoulder. "Look, they're still talking about me!"

Gaius hand tightened on his arm. "Just stay calm Merlin, your magic is probably reacting to your emotions. The calmer you are, the less your magic will irritate you."

"But I don't _want _to be calm!" Merlin clenched his fists as his magic continued to shake. "I'm tired of being _calm_ and _happy_ and _fine_! I want to be angry, I want to scream and yell and tell everyone _exactly_ who I am!" Suddenly his magic burst from his skin in a flood, restraints vanished.

Merlin gasped in relief as his magic soared through the room, invisible to everyone but still there. It seized the air, pulling and pushing it, sending wind roaring through the room. It felt wonderful! The prickly feeling underneath his skin was finally fading, albeit slowly. He dropped his head down on to the pillow and sighed in relief. His magic was filling the room, making him aware of everything: the plates and goblets sliding off the table, the chairs being turned over, the curtains snapping in the wind, Arthur and Gwen struggling to stand, Morgana screaming as she clutched the table, Gaius clutching his arm telling him to stop.

Stop?

"– Merlin! Merlin! Please, Merlin, you must stop!" The hand on his arm tightened. "Merlin!"

Something inside of Merlin relented. The magic stopped pouring out of him and slowly retreated back underneath his skin. The wind stopped, sending one last plate to the floor before fading away completely. Merlin clenched his teeth as his magic settled back into place. It still felt uncomfortable, but the prickly, itchy feeling had mostly disappeared.

"What..._was_ that?" Arthur asked hoarsely. Merlin glanced up and saw him steadying Gwen as she regained her footing. "That was unlike any other wind I've been in."

"It was terrifying," Morgana whispered, pushing her hair away from her face. "Gaius?"

Merlin watched as Gaius unsteadily got up and gripped the bed post. "I...I'm not sure exactly. I've never heard of or seen anything like that wind." Gaius glanced at Merlin. "I will search for an answer though." Merlin looked away. He didn't regret letting his magic out, he felt so much better, the prickling feeling had almost gone away and he felt so much calmer, but he hadn't wanted to scare anyone or make things more difficult for Gaius.

"Merlin, are you all right? Did anything hit you?" asked Gwen, who started coming over.

"No, no, I'm fine." He tried to smile encouragingly. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine; Arthur caught me before I fell." She glanced around the room and winced. "Arthur chambers however..." The floor was littered with food, plates, goblets, clothes and other random bits and pieces. A couple of the chairs were over turned and the sheets had been blown off Arthur's bed and the cot by the fireplace.

Arthur sighed mournfully. "This is going to take forever to clean without servants."

"Maybe you should ask that servant from earlier to come back," Morgana suggested.

"Yeah, right," Arthur snorted. "I'd rather clean the whole of my chambers with my tongue than have him back here." Merlin's mouth twitched, reluctantly. "I suppose we should start cleaning then shouldn't we?" He sounded very reluctant.

"I'll go get some cleaning supplies Sire," said Gwen, heading for the door.

"Yes, thank you Guinevere," called Arthur. She smiled and ducked out the doorway.

Merlin watched as Arthur and Morgana started picking clothes and objects off the floor. Feeling a bit guilty he ducked his head down into the pillow so he wouldn't have to watch. Feeling sheets settled over his shoulders he flinched and looked up quickly. Gaius was gently lifting the sheets back into place on the bed, tucking them back around Merlin's shoulders.

"Gaius?" he said tentatively.

"Hm?"

"I'm...I didn't...I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Gaius sighed as he tucked the last sheet into place. Smoothing the sheet down he glanced back at Arthur and Morgana who were on the other side of the room. "I know Merlin, I know." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "I can't say that I understand completely or that I think what you did was appropriate, but it's nice to know you didn't mean it." Merlin sighed in relief. Gaius wasn't angry, or at least, not that much.

"But Merlin-" He glanced up. "You can't let go of your power like that again. One unusual wind storm is one thing; a second one will only bring more suspicion and trouble that you can cope with right now. You must stay calm; despite how troubled you may feel."

"I'll try Gaius," he promised. He would have to. Gaius was right, if someone had their suspicions roused or if someone found out, he'd never get away in time. He'd be executed. Merlin swallowed nervously. He'd have to try harder to keep his magic inside, he couldn't allow things to start levitating or moving around. Closing his eyes he focused on bringing all the remaining magic in the air back underneath his skin, wrapping it as close and as tight as he could. The prickling feeling got slightly stronger, but it was still bearable. It would have to be.

-)-(-

Arthur sighed as he set the last plate back on to the table. Who would have known that cleaning was so arduous? His back was aching and his hands were blistering in unusual places, and he was feeling slightly winded. Guinevere, however, hardly seemed out of breath and was still rubbing down the last of the spills from the floor.

"How do you do this every day Guinevere?" he asked, flopping down on to a chair, dropping his head back. Gods he was tired! He never wanted to clean his room again! No wonder Merlin never finished cleaning, there was so _much_!

"It's usually not this bad Sire," she said brightly. "Morgana keeps her room relatively clean so my workload isn't too strenuous. Merlin on the other hand, isn't so lucky." She froze. "Not that I'm saying that you're untidy, or that Merlin complains, but-"

"Thank you Guinevere," he said. Groaning he sat up, and looked over at Merlin. He had fallen asleep not long after they had started tidying. Gaius said it was to be expected after the unexpected windstorm, the excitement had worn him out. "Remind me to give Merlin a raise."

"I always thought Merlin needed a raise," said Morgana, wincing as she stretched her back. "But that was because he dealt with you on a daily basis."

"Oh, hilarious Morgana, truly," he said sarcastically. "Don't you need to go brush your hair or something?"

Morgana glared at him. "No, but I think I shall leave anyway. Merlin's asleep which is the only reason I came today, and your company is insufferable, so-" she stood up, sweeping her hands down her skirts, "-I shall see you later." She turned away from him and smiled at Gaius. "Good bye Gaius."

"Good bye Morgana, Gwen," Gaius called from his seat by the bed. Morgana swept out of the room while Guinevere followed waving a quick good bye.

Arthur sighed in relief as the door shut behind her. "She's gone, finally."

Gaius gave him an amused look. "She's only speaking the truth Arthur."

Arthur frowned at him. "About me?"

"About Merlin," Gaius said calmly, though Arthur thought he could see a hint of a smirk around his lips. Getting up Gaius continued, "I to should be going, I've got to prepare a tonic and then start my rounds."

"Of course Gaius, go right ahead." He waved a hand lazily in good bye.

"Good day Sire." Gaius bowed slightly and made his way to the door. "Oh, Sire," Arthur turned to look at him. "Just so you know, I was hoping to send that letter to Merlin's mother within the next couple of days, so if you could finish it as soon as possible that would be greatly appreciated."

"Oh, right, yes." Arthur dropped his hand. "I'll get to that now. Good bye Gaius."

"Sire." Then Gaius was gone.

Arthur sighed, leaning back. He still didn't know what to say to Hunith. He had completely forgotten about the letter after all the events this morning. Glancing over at his drawers, he groaned softly before getting up and walking over. Pulling the creased parchment out of the drawer he brought it over to the newly cleaned table, grabbing his ink and quill along the way.

Sitting himself down he stared at the parchment, covered in his previous attempts. Frowning, he dipped the quill into the ink and then held it poised above the page. He wasn't good with words. Somehow they always came out wrong, either offending or confusing the person he was talking to.

Tapping his foot restlessly, he tentatively started writing, pausing and crossing words out frequently. How do you get the words right for something so wrong?

-)-(-

Several hours later, Arthur was scowling into the fire. He still hadn't been able to get the letter right, and now the sun was slowly setting outside. He had been through five sheets of parchment, on both sides, and was still nowhere near having anything to show for it. He had taken breaks, stopping to have lunch, or to have a walk outside in the sun, or to read more of that book from Gaius, but nothing helped!

Growling underneath his breath, he ran his hands through his hair. He just couldn't do it! He kept trying and trying and it kept sounding horrible! He sighed. Maybe he should just tell Gaius to write the letter, he would be able to write the letter in a way that wouldn't repulse Hunith.

A groan disturbed him from his thoughts. Getting up, he wandered over the bed where Merlin was slowly waking up.

"How do you feel?" he asked once Merlin seemed to be able to hold his eyes open.

"M'itchy, prickly," Merlin mumbled. "N' achy."

Arthur nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"Thirsty."

Arthur headed for the table and poured some water into a goblet. Bringing it back over, he hesitated. "Do you want some help or...?"

Merlin said nothing for a moment before nodding slightly. Setting the goblet down, Arthur helped Merlin sit up, steadying him, before lifting the goblet up again. Merlin's hand shook slightly, so Arthur tentatively supported it, half expecting Merlin to snap at him, but apparently Merlin was too out of it to care as he didn't complain or scowl.

Once the goblet was empty, Arthur helped Merlin lie back down before lifting the sheets back over his shoulders.

"Where Gwen and Morgana?"

"They left hours ago. You've been asleep for ages."

"Oh...what have you been doing then?"

Arthur hesitated. He didn't want to tell Merlin that he was writing to his mother, he'd probably get offended, or he'd say that Arthur shouldn't tell her. "I, uh, I've been trying to write a letter."

"Trying?" Merlin quirked a slight grin. "Did you forget the alphabet?"

Arthur scowled at him. "No, Merlin, I did not forget the alphabet." He sighed. "I just haven't been able to get the right words on the paper."

Merlin rubbed his face against the pillow. "What are you trying to say?"

Arthur frowned. "I'm trying to...apologise for something. The situation was sort of beyond my control but I feel responsible, and it was kind of my fault, and I feel like I owe them an apology or an explanation."

"Just tell them that then," said Merlin, eye drooping. "The more you try and cover for yourself, the worse you sound. Just tell them."

"I wish it was that easy."

"It usually is," Merlin said, words mumbled into his pillow.

Arthur grunted, not convinced. "Perhaps." He glanced down at Merlin. "Are you feeling better?"

"Still itchy, and a bit sore, but I'll be fine." Merlin was starting to drift off to sleep again. How exactly, Arthur was quite sure, because he had slept most of the day away, but Arthur wasn't about to question it.

"I'll let you get back to sleep," he said, getting up.

"'kay," Merlin muttered. "Night."

Arthur stared at him. The sun was only just setting! It wasn't that dark. Shaking his head, he murmured good night before heading back to the table. Staring at the parchment on the table he scowled. He should probably be inspired to write the perfect thing right now. Merlin had just told him what he thought, and he was Hunith's son, so he probably knew her the best, but it just didn't sound right.

And to be completely honest, Arthur couldn't bring himself to think like Merlin. It was just too...strange.

Huffing, he snatched up the parchment and threw them into the fire. He still had a couple of days, he'd do it later. Picking up the magic book from Gaius he flicked through it quickly, finding his page. He was currently reading about _Jaculus_, small mythical serpents with wings. The females had no legs while the males had two front legs, making them look somewhat like dragons, and apparently they launched themselves out of trees to impale their prey.

Hearing Merlin mutter softly, Arthur glanced up quickly, thinking the maybe he had woken up. He was wrong, though, Merlin was still sleeping. Shrugging, he turned back to his book. Gaius had solved Merlin's sleeping issues, at least for a week, so it wasn't like Arthur could do anything more. Merlin would be all right.

-)-(-

**Review Replies:**

**MerlinStar: **Just so you know, it was your review that finally motivated me enough to start writing some more of this, so I dedicate this chapter's finished state to you! And thank you for everything! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the review reply, and the get well comment! And everything else in your review made me smile. So yeah, this is basically a big thank you, so, THANK YOU!

**Tianne: **I just had to say thank you! People keep saying that I have the characters done really well and that they're realistic to how they're played in the show, but your deep, in depth analysis of everything just made me smile! And yes, my technical mistakes seem to appear no matter what I do, but I made an extra effort to check everything this time because everyone was expecting a beta'd chapter. I really hope I didn't miss anything! And don't worry, I like fic-long reviews, they're always the best!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I am so unbelievably sorry about how long this took! I feel absolutely horrible! I hope you can forgive me! I only have two possible excuses: **A: **I've been doing heaps of work lately. Exams are basically here and I really don't want to fail. **B: Xtreme Frolicker** still hasn't contacted me to Beta the story, so (wonderful) **Merlinstar** has stepped in to take the role. She's been great and has definitely helped the chapter.

Chapter 7 is done and being Beta'd, and chapter 8 is being written. I do warn though, I'm going to be extra busy for the next month and MerlinStar is to, so stay with us! Chapter will be coming!

**Shoutout!** to the 100th reviewer of 'Consequences': **dodo123**

-)-(-

"Arthur."

"Arthur." Arthur groaned and turned over, trying to ignore the voice.

"Arthur!" The Prince jerked up. Rubbing his eyes he stared around his room. No one was here so who was calling him?

"Arthur." Arthur turned to his bed. Merlin was awake, one hand dangling over the edge of the bed. His face was flushed and twisted into a grimace. He looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Merlin!" Arthur jumped up and hurried to the bed. "Are you all right?"

"Thirsty...Couldn't reach-" Merlin's voice cracked and he groaned slightly.

"Right." Arthur darted across the room, quickly pouring water into a goblet before bringing it over. Helping Merlin sit up, he held the goblet to Merlin's lips, allowing the water to trickle slowly into his mouth. Merlin swallowed greedily, gasping softly. His lips looked dry and cracked and his skin felt hot underneath Arthur's hands.

"Is that better?" Arthur asked, setting the goblet down.

"Yes, thank you." Merlin sighed, relaxing.

"What's wrong? You look a lot worse than you did yesterday."

"Don't know..." Merlin raised a hand to rub at his eyes. "I feel hot, and sore, and weird." Arthur's eyes focused on to Merlin's wrist.

"Merlin-" his hand shot out to grab Merlin's arm, ignoring the boy's now customary flinch. "Did you hit your wrist on anything?

"No, why?"

Arthur gently turned Merlin's wrist over so he could see. A dark purple bruise was visible on Merlin's pale skin, spreading from the back of Merlin's hand to about half way up his forearm, patches of yellow and red forming around the edges. More bruises covered his entire arm, reaching up towards his shoulder. Arthur glanced at Merlin and saw him staring in confusion at his wrist.

Letting go of Merlin's wrist he hesitantly reached for the sheets, asking, "Can I?" Receiving a nod from his servant he lifted the sheet and pulled it down to Merlin's feet. Bruises spread over the top of Merlin's shoulders and down his back, yet curiously avoiding the bandages covering the whip marks. Moving Merlin's arm up away from his body, ignoring the tensed muscles, he examined his servant's side. It too, was covered in bruises. It looked like someone had beaten Merlin while he had slept. Frowning, Arthur pushed the leg of Merlin's sleeping pants up, revealing his calf. More bruises were scattered haphazardly up and down his skin.

"Arthur?"

The Prince looked up. "You're covered in bruises." He shook his head, staring at the bruised skin. "It looks like you've been beaten. Are you sure you didn't hit anything?"

Merlin frowned. "I can't leave the bed Arthur, how am I supposed to have hit anything?"

"How do you explain the bruises then?" Arthur demanded. Merlin shrugged then winced.

"I'll send for Gaius, we'll see what he has to say." Arthur lifted the sheet back over Merlin's shoulders and headed for the door. Pulling it open roughly he looked around. It was early, the sun had barely risen above the horizon, and as such, the corridors were still dark and shadowy, and despite how much Arthur peered into the gloom, no servants appeared. Growling in frustration, he shut the door and headed to his wardrobe.

"No one's outside. I'll go and find Gaius and bring him here. You'll be okay, right?" he asked, pulling on a jacket.

"Yeah... I guess."

"Good. Stay here." He quickly pulled on his boots before darting out into the corridor, then shut the door quietly behind him and hurried towards Gaius' rooms. Merlin's bruises were worrying. How had he managed to harm himself so much overnight? Merlin said he couldn't leave the bed, and Arthur wouldn't have thought he would try. He also would have heard if anyone tried to attack Merlin while they slept, and the boy would have surely woken up and yelled as soon as someone hit him. What in the world had happened?

Reaching Gaius' rooms he knocked quickly before opening the door, not waiting for Gaius to let him in. "Gaius!" He couldn't see him. Turning to look around the room he tried again. "Gaius!"

"Sire?" a voice called. From behind a cupboard, Gaius emerged, still wearing his nightclothes. "What's the matter?"

"It's Merlin." Gaius frowned. "He's covered in bruises and his skin feels like he's got a fever."

"Did he give a reason for the bruises?" Gaius' asked.

"No." The physician's frown deepened.

"Give me a moment to dress and gather my supplies," Gaius said, hurrying towards a cupboard.

Arthur nodded and turned away, giving Gaius some privacy. Tapping his foot, he waited as Gaius dressed and gathered the necessary supplies. He didn't want to leave Merlin alone for too long, who knows what might happen to him. Gods, he had just left him to _sleep_ and he beat his entire body up without knowing how.

"Was there anything unusual that happened yesterday? Did Merlin complain about being sore or sick?" asked Gaius, coming out from behind a screen and moving towards his shelves.

Arthur turned back and shrugged. "He said that he felt itchy or uncomfortable, and he didn't eat when he woke up, but that's it."

Gaius nodded, picking up vials and looking at their contents. "And how long did he sleep for?"

"The sun was setting when he woke, so a couple of hours, I'm not sure how many exactly. Is the amount significant?"

Gaius shook his head, packing vials away carefully into his bag. "Right now, I can't be sure, but every bit of information helps." He secured the last vial and then shut his bag. "Why didn't he eat anything?"

"I don't know, he wanted something to drink, so I got him some water and then he fell asleep not long after. I didn't push the issue because he seemed so tired." Arthur opened the door for Gaius. "Should I have?"

"I don't know," Gaius murmured. "I'll know more once I examine him."

Reaching Arthur's rooms Arthur pushed the door open and ushered the physician inside. Shutting the door he followed Gaius over to the bed. Merlin had fallen asleep, snoring softly into the pillow. His face was still scrunched into a grimace of discomfort, and looked just as flushed as before.

Gaius hurried over to the bed, setting his bag down on the bedside table. He reached out a hand, gently shaking Merlin awake. "Merlin."

Merlin jerked awake, recoiling from Gaius' hand. "G-Gaius?"

"Arthur tells me that you're not feeling well," said Gaius softly. "What's wrong?"

Merlin made a face. "I just ache and feel a bit hot, Gaius, it's not so bad," he said hoarsely.

"And the bruises, Merlin?" asked Arthur, leaning against a bed post.

"Maybe they're left over from being tied up?" suggested Merlin.

"You and I both know that that's not true Merlin," said Gaius. "Let me see the bruises." Merlin sighed painfully and held out his arm.

Arthur gasped and took a step forwards. "The bruise, it's worse!" He stared at it incredulously. "It was only yellow and purple earlier, not blue and black." Arthur turned to look at Gaius. "I swear, it wasn't this bad."

Gaius nodded slightly, bringing Merlin's arm closer towards his face. "You said that these bruises were all over his body?"

"From what I could see, yes."

Gaius gently placed Merlin's arm down on to the bed before standing and pulling back the sheets. Arthur could see bruises around Merlin's ankles, edging out from beneath his pants. They definitely hadn't been there before. Gaius brushed the legs of Merlin's pants up, fingers trailing over the newly revealed skin. Bruises of every colour covered Merlin's legs, reaching from his ankles up to where the fabric of his pants bunched around his thighs. Arthur saw Gaius frown, his hand reaching to gently touch the bruising.

"What's causing it, Gaius?" he asked, as Gaius still hadn't said anything.

"I'm not sure." Gaius gently pushed Merlin's leg. "Does this hurt, Merlin?"

"_Ow_! Yes! It does!" Merlin scowled at Gaius. "Why'd you have to do that?" He winced as he shifted away from the physician's hands.

"It's part of my job Merlin." Gaius sat down, pulling the sheets back over Merlin's legs, before reaching out a hand to touch his forehead. "You were right about his temperature, Sire." His hands moved to take a hold of Merlin's wrist, fingers seeking the pulse. "Merlin, did you feel strange last night?"

"No."

"Nothing at all?"

"No." Merlin sounded irritated despite the tiredness lacing his voice "I reckon I'd know if something felt off."

Gaius nodded slowly. "Well... I don't know the specific cause of the bruising, I will have to conduct some research, but I have got some ointment that will help heal it." He placed his bag on his lap and opened it, searching inside its contents.

"Could they be caused by the whipping?" Arthur asked.

"Unlikely, Sire, there is no reason why it would cause such bruising all over the body. His back, yes, but not everywhere else." Gaius pulled out a jar.

"What about the bruises getting worse? I swear Gaius, the bruises changed colour."

"If that is the cause, it could mean that they are healing," said Gaius, opening the jar. "Bruises sometimes appear as if they are getting worse before they start to get better." He dipped his fingers inside the jar before reaching towards Merlin's wrist, ignoring it as it twitched back from his grip. Gently taking hold of Merlin's wrist he started to rub the cream onto the bruise.

"Ow!" Merlin flinched back. "Gaius, it _hurts_!"

"I'm being as gentle as I can Merlin," Gaius said, continuing to rub the cream on to the bruise.

"It still hurts – _ow_!" Merlin cried out pulling his arm away from Gaius' grip. "Stop!"

"Is it that bad Merlin?" asked Gaius in concern, fingers pulling back.

"Yes," Merlin said vehemently, holding his wrist closer to his body. "Can't you just leave it? You said that the bruises were already healing."

"No Merlin, I can't," the old man said firmly. "I said that they _may_ be healing, not that they are. Let me apply this Merlin, please."

Merlin sighed in agitation but extended his arm. Gaius continued to gently spread the ointment over it, ignoring Merlin's gasps of pain. Arthur frowned. Surely it couldn't hurt that much?

Merlin continued to gasp painfully as Gaius covered his arms and legs with the cream. The physician would have done more, but by the time he had finished Merlin had been rendered to a gasping heap on the bed, flinching away from both of them and covered in sweat. The sweat however could have been from the heat that had settled underneath his skin.

"Is it over?" Merlin groaned.

"Yes," said Gaius, wiping his hands with a cloth. "How to you feel now Merlin?"

"Sore, hot... tired." Merlin sighed and buried his face into a pillow. "Can I sleep now?" he asked, voice slurring.

"Yes, you can," Gaius said softly, packing his things up. Merlin mumbled in relief before his breath quickly evened out into sleep. Gaius stepped away from the bed, beckoning Arthur to follow. Frowning, Arthur glanced back at Merlin before trailing after Gaius.

"Gaius? What's wrong?"

"Merlin's bruises are... unusual," Gaius said quickly. "There is no logical reason for why he should be in so much pain, despite the bruises." He hesitated before looking Arthur in the eye. "I'm worried, Sire."

Arthur tensed. Gaius rarely said that he was worried. "Is there anything that you can do?"

"Not now, I need to gather some supplies, and I need to find someone to do my rounds." Gaius held out a vial to Arthur. "If he wakes and feels worse, mix this with a cup of water and give it to him." Arthur took the vial. "It's unlikely that he will wake, but I will be back as soon as I can." He turned to open the door.

"Gaius?" Arthur called softly, hand clutching the vial. "He'll be okay right?"

Gaius turned back, gazing at him. "He'll be fine, Arthur. I'll be back soon." He smiled reassuringly at the Prince before exiting the room.

Arthur stared down at the vial. Red coloured liquid glistened back up at him. Rubbing the cap with his thumb he sighed in frustration before moving towards the table. He had to relax. He couldn't do anything to help Merlin, he couldn't change what had happened to Merlin, and he most certainly didn't want Merlin to know that he was worried about him. Gods... that would be so embarrassing. Despite the fact that he had freely admitted to Merlin that Arthur thought of them as friends, it just wasn't... It would just be too awkward.

Dropping the vial down carefully onto the table he moved towards the window. The sun had risen above the roofs of the castle and now bathed his room in a golden light. Sighing he rested his head against the window pane. Things were just so complicated. That man, Merlin, his father, Gaius, Guinevere, Morgana... They all expected him to do something, and he just didn't know whether or not he could provide them all with what they wanted, even what they needed!

Heaving a sigh, he pushed away from the window towards his wardrobe. He needed to get dressed; he couldn't stay in his nightclothes all day. Pulling his jacket off, he heard a mumble from the bed. Turning he saw Merlin shift in his sleep, his hand clenching into a tense fist beside his head.

"Can't... away..."

Arthur's frowned. What was Merlin talking about? Curious, he moved closer towards the bed, ears straining to hear what else he had to say.

But apparently whatever had been disturbing Merlin had disappeared, and he settled down again, hands and face relaxing.

Sighing, Arthur shook his head as he continued to get changed. He needed to relax, all the stress and confusion was driving him mad. He wanted to, he just... couldn't. Not until he knew Merlin was going to recover, without any fevers, or lapses, or any other problems. He couldn't even bring himself to leave his room. Every time he did, something went wrong: Merlin got worse, his father interfered, or something else went wrong. He had to be prepared.

A knock on his door jerked him out of his thoughts. Sighing again, Arthur pushed threw his clothes into the basket beside him and moved towards the door. Hearing another knock, he scowled and yanked it open.

"Yes?" he asked abruptly.

"Oh! Sorry Sire," Guinevere took half a step back, her face falling. "I didn't mean to disturb you." She shrugged slightly, moving as if to leave. "If you want, I shall go..."

"No, wait," he sighed, stepping back to let her in. "I'm sorry, Guinevere, I'm just..." He shut the door behind her before following her to the table. "I'm just - never mind." He sat at the table and frowned down at the smoothed wood. "Merlin has gotten worse."

"What?"

Arthur nodded. "He woke up covered in bruises, all over his body. Gaius is at a loss to explain what caused it, and Merlin hasn't done anything to cause them." He rubbed his forehead. "They just _appeared_."

"How horrible." Guinevere frowned, turning to look at the bed. "And Gaius has no idea what may have caused it?"

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing at all. He says that he'll return soon, and then he'll start researching possible causes, but right now..." He sighed. "Merlin never makes anything easy."

Guinevere smiled sympathetically at him. "He wouldn't be Merlin if he made things easy Sire."

Arthur half grinned. "Probably not." He gave a short laugh and shook his head, dismissing the subject. "Have you by chance fixed Merlin's shirt yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Sire," Guinevere admitted ruefully. "When the fabric ripped, it shredded the seams of the edges. I need some more material from the market and I haven't had a chance to buy some."

Arthur nodded. "If you need money to buy the fabric, just let me know."

Guinevere smiled at him. "I should be fine Sire, but thank you for offering." She seemed to hesitate before continuing. "You seem... tired, Sire. Have you not been sleeping well?" She glanced at the cot. "Is the cot very uncomfortable?"

He shook his head. "I – the bed is fine, Guinevere. I – it's..." he frowned staring at his clenched hands. "I'm just feeling – stressed, I suppose. It'll pass soon I'm sure."

"If you're sure," Guinevere said, pursing her lips. "Would you like some breakfast Sire?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

Guinevere gave him an almost stern look before moving towards the door. "I think that I shall fetch something anyway, Sire. Merlin might be hungry when he wakes." She opened the door and smiled at him. "And you might change your mind," she added, before leaving, the door thudding shut softly behind her.

Arthur stared as the door shut. Guinevere... she was just... something.

-)-(-

Arthur jumped as the door opened a few minutes later, hurriedly pulling his feet off the table. "Guinevere?"

"No, Sire, just me." Gaius edged into the room, carrying half a dozen bags. "Were you expecting her?"

"Um, no," Arthur said quickly, getting up to take assist Gaius with his bags. "I, uh –" He glanced down at the bags. "What's in the bags Gaius?" he asked, trying to distract him.

"Books and supplies," Gaius grunted, lifting the bags onto the table. "I had a brief look after I found someone to do my rounds, but found nothing that would explain Merlin's condition. I'm about to start a more thorough search while I observe Merlin's condition throughout the day."

"Sounds like a plan," Arthur said, dropping the bags down.

"Indeed it does." Gaius reached into a bag, pulling out a book. "Did he wake?"

"No."

The physician nodded. "I didn't expect him to, but it was possible." He hesitated. "Do you mind if I sit, Sire?"

"No, no, go ahead." said Arthur distractedly, and gestured for him to sit, before slumping to lean against the stonework of the fireplace. Gaius nodded his thanks and settled himself into the seat, bringing the book closer to read.

Arthur stood there for a moment, watching Gaius read, before hesitantly saying, "Gaius?"

"Hm?" Gaius flicked a page.

"What if – what if there isn't an explanation in your books?" he asked slowly.

Gaius lifted his head. "I don't see why there shouldn't be. My library, although incomplete, is one of the most extensive in the kingdom. And if I don't find any information in these books, I am sure that the cause of his malady is not too serious." Gaius looked him in the eye. "Have faith Arthur, Merlin _will_ get better."

Arthur nodded, trying not to frown. He just had to trust Gaius. Merlin would be all right. Gaius would find a cause and then fix it.

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. Blinking in surprise he walked to the door, and opened it to find Guinevere smiling at him, holding a basket.

"I brought breakfast Sire."

"Ah, thank you Guinevere." He held the door open. "Come in."

"Thank you Sire." She slide past him and headed for the table. "Good morning Gaius." She greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Gwen," he greeted. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good." She dropped the basket down on to the table. "Morgana said that she would be here soon. She sent me ahead to see if Arthur needed help." She grinned at Arthur. "We didn't want you having more servant troubles, Sire."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "How thoughtful of her." He headed to his drawers. "Remind me to buy her a new hairbrush as thanks," he added wryly.

"Would you like something to eat Sire?" Guinevere asked.

"No thank you, Guinevere. I'm still not hungry," he said, searching his drawers. He needed more parchment for Hunith's letter, as he had burnt or thrown away all the parchment he had used yesterday, and he might have a chance at writing the letter with Gaius around.

"Are you sure? I managed to get some freshly baked rolls."

"I'm fine Guinevere, I'm not hungry." He sighed as he shut the drawer. No parchment.

"You really should eat Sire, it's –"

"Guinevere!" He turned. "Please. I know that you are trying to help, but I just don't feel like eating." He stared at her determinedly. "Just let it go. Please."

Guinevere drew back, looking hurt. Arthur mentally sighed. He didn't want to hurt her but he just couldn't bring himself to eat. Rubbing his forehead he sighed. "I'm going to go for a walk. Send for me if Merlin wakes." He quickly strode out of his chambers, not looking back. Gods, everything he did hurt someone or ruined something. He just couldn't win!

Hurrying away from his rooms he headed for the castle wall. He needed some fresh air. He needed to get _out_, maybe go for a hunting trip. That would be perfect, just him out there in the wilderness, with only his skills as a hunter and a crossbow available to him as he stalked his prey. He wouldn't have to worry about anyone else but himself.

Reaching the wall he slumped against the battlements, looking down on to the town. It looked so peaceful from up here. Thin trails of smoke rose from the tops of houses and people walked slowly about buying or selling whatever they needed. Arthur could even hear laughter. It all seemed so, so... simple. No fathers to disappoint, no friends to betray...

"Sire?"

Arthur turned. It was Guinevere. She must have followed him after he had left. "Guinevere."

She wringed her hands slightly, looking uncertain. "I don't mean to intrude, or seem overbearing, but..." She frowned and looked down at her hands. "I'm... concerned about you. We've all been so worried about Merlin after what happened, that I – we haven't really thought about you." She looked up. "It must have been... hard. What with the king being so harsh and Merlin taking the blame for what you did."

Arthur turned his head away. He had been almost able to forget that the whipping was his fault, but not quite. It just made him feel so... _unclean_ when he did remember. "It was... difficult."

Guinevere rested a hand on his arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." He heard Guinevere sigh as she removed her hand.

"Sire," Guinevere said hesitantly. "Can I show you something?"

Arthur turned to frown at her. "What is it?"

"A place. I go there to think when I have spare time." She gave him a hesitant smile. "Would you like to see it?"

Arthur paused, thinking before nodding. "Lead the way."

-)-(-

Arthur puffed as he followed Guinevere up _another _flight of stairs. Gods, since when did the castle have so many stairs! They never ended! And Guinevere just walked up them like they were nothing; she wasn't even out of breath! Maybe he should consider training the knights by making them run up and down flights of stairs every day. It would improve their fitness significantly.

"Are... you sure that... whatever you want me... to see... is worth the walk?" he panted.

"It is! Don't worry Sire; it'll be worth the walk!" Guinevere called down to him. There was a creak and light suddenly burst down the stairwell. Arthur winced and held up a hand to shield his face as he reached the landing. There had only been a few windows inside the stairwell and light had been scarce, and now sunlight was flooding his eyes through the doorway.

Bracing his back against the wall he doubled over, trying to regain his breath. "Remind me... to... walk up stairs more often," he gasped, taking deep breaths.

Guinevere gave a soft laugh and moved forward through the doorway. "You might want to if you like what you see up here."

Arthur grimaced and pushed himself up away from the doorway. Still panting, he trudged through it, squinting against the light. A brisk wind blew from the north and tugged at his hair, sending it into his eyes. Brushing the strands back he turned, looking for Guinevere. She was leaning against the stone ledge to his left, framed by its high, rough edges.

She turned and smiled at him. "Come see," she said, moving to the right.

Arthur moved forwards and peered out through the gap. They were unbelievably high, right at the top most point of the castle. Tiny figures down in the courtyard slowly moved back and forth below them, and the town looked extraordinarily small. Lifting his eyes, Arthur gazed out over the kingdom. Gently sloping hills of green stretched out in front of him, reaching further than his eye could see. Although the rain had vanished yesterday, dark grey clouds were rolling in from the west, clashing with the bright blue of the sky.

"It's beautiful," he murmured.

"Yeah," Guinevere replied softly. "I came up here once out of curiosity a couple of years ago, and instantly fell in love with it. Now I come up whenever I need to think. It helps."

"I can see why," he said softly. "It's so calm, and far from everything."

"That's why I thought you'd appreciate it, Sire." Guinevere turned her head to look at him. "If you didn't want to talk, you could come up here and be by yourself." She turned to gaze at the sky. "It helped me through a couple of tough times."

Arthur nodded slowly as he stared out over the hills. It was soothing to be so far away from all the troubles below. The wind was refreshingly cool against his face, and faint noises that occasionally carried up from the courtyard were the only things to disturb his silence. The remoteness was a stark contrast to his crowded rooms.

"Thank you," he said, eventually. "This was what I needed." Arthur smiled. "It was even worth the stairs."

Guinevere blushed and ducked her head. "You are most welcome Sire. I'm glad that I could help."

"You have." Arthur took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to capture some of the newfound peace that had settled over him. "We should probably return," he said reluctantly.

Guinevere sighed and nodded. "Morgana's most likely wondering where I am, and I've got dozens of chores that need to be done." She sighed again before turning away, heading towards the open door.

The Prince took once last glance at the view before turning to follow her. He would have to come back here.

-)-(-

"You know Sire, perhaps you should train more often," Guinevere said teasingly as she waited for him. "You're the kingdom's best knight, and yet you're struggling with the stairs!"

Arthur winced as he rested against the wall. His calves felt like they were on fire, and although going down the stairs was infinitely better than going up, he was exhausted and still struggling for breath. Walking back to his rooms had been torture on his poor legs, and he had stumbled like a drunkard all the way.

"I'll have you know, Guinevere," he panted. "That a knight's prowess is not measured by some _stairs. _It is measured by their courage and skill in battle." He took a deep breath and straightened. "Besides, I hardly think a battle for the kingdom would be done on a set of stairs."

"You never know Arthur," replied Guinevere as she walked through the door. Arthur grinned and followed her.

"Arthur!" The Prince jumped and looked towards the bed. Morgana was sitting on it, leaning over Merlin's body, and Gaius was standing by the table holding a small bowl.

"Gaius?" Arthur glanced at the table. It was covered with various plants and jars with books spread out on any available surface. "What's wrong?"

Gaius' fingers flexed on the bowl he was holding. "I'm... I'm not sure." Arthur saw his eyes flick towards the bed.

"What's happened?"

"Is Merlin okay?" asked Guinevere.

"No..." Gaius sighed and placed the bowl down. "The bruises... I – there's no logical reason, it's impossible, but... and he keeps getting hotter – he should be dead."

"What?" Guinevere gasped.

Arthur didn't wait for an answer; he just pushed forward past her towards the bed. Morgana glanced up at him as he approached; her hand, which was holding a damp cloth, hovered just above Merlin's shoulder.

And it was true, Merlin was worse. The blankets had been kicked back off his legs and the windows had been opened, but he still looked flushed. Sweat slicked hair stuck to the back of his neck and the sheets were drenched with perspiration.

But that wasn't the most shocking feature of Merlin's current state. The bruises that had lightly decorated his arms and shoulders had worsened and spread. Previously pale yellow and purple bruises had darkened to mottled blue, and in some areas even black, and now stretched up Merlin's neck and underneath the bandages on his back.

"How did this happen?" The Prince spun to stare at Gaius. "We weren't gone that long! No more than an hour! How..."

"I don't know," Gaius answered, shaking his head. "I checked him soon after Gwen left, and then again when Morgana arrived, and he was noticeably worse." Gaius leaned heavily on the table, looking tired. "His temperature had risen and more bruises had formed."

"What... what did you mean by that Merlin should be dead?" Guinevere asked, coming to stand by the table.

Gaius sighed. "If there is too much variation in the body temperature, the body will... shut down." He rubbed his forehead wearily. "I've been trying to lower Merlin's temperature, but it keeps rising. At this rate... I've never seen another person get this hot before, and survive."

Guinevere gasped and sat down. Arthur felt like he had just received a blow to the stomach. Merlin was dying, and Gaius had no idea how to fix him! After _everything_, Arthur still couldn't save Merlin. He was still so useless.

"Surely there's something you can do?" he asked desperately. "A medicine, a plant, even a flower that grows in a cave! Anything!" A rush of rage flowed through him, pushing away the despair. He clung to the feeling, holding it close to his heart. Anything to stop the helpless sorrow filling him.

"I wish there was. I am trying every remedy I know of, every possible treatment." Gaius came over and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Something might still work, Sire. His body might be able to fight off whatever is causing this, or one of the remedies may cure him."

"But you don't think so." Arthur could see it in Gaius' eyes.

Gaius looked away. "We can still hope Sire."

-)-(-

Arthur sat down heavily, dropping his head into his hands. Nothing had worked. Nothing was _working_! Merlin just kept getting worse. They had spent the whole day collecting supplies, looking at books, mixing remedies, tonics, draughts, salves, ointments... and _nothing_ worked! The bruises had encroached on to Merlin's face. It was becoming more swollen, and the boy now had two black eyes darkening his brow. Merlin's temperature continued to rise, and his sweat had drenched his clothes and the bedding. Arthur clenched his hands, pulling at his hair. Everything had failed. Gaius had kept Merlin asleep for most of the day in an attempt to ease his suffering. Whenever he woke, he would talk of cramps and spasms of pain all over his body, and the heat had sent him into delirium.

"He looks worse than he did from that poison," Guinevere said brokenly. She and Morgana were doing everything they could to help ease Merlin's discomfort, wiping away his sweat and cooling him with damp cloths. "Is there nothing you can do that will help, Gaius?"

Gaius was sitting at the table, holding a book open. "There is nothing else. We've tried everything." Arthur looked up sharply. He could hear what Gaius had left unsaid.

"He's going to die." Gaius looked up at him. "Isn't he?" Gaius slowly nodded. Arthur's heart clenched. He didn't want to believe it. Not Merlin.

"No," Guinevere cried softly. She bent over Merlin's head, stroking his hair back. "No..." Tears crept from her eyes as she started to sob softly. Morgana leant forwards, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, looking dangerously close to crying herself.

Arthur clenched his hands, taking a deep breath. He wouldn't – couldn't break down. He had to be strong. "Is there anything..." He took a deep breath. "Is there anything that we can do that will help?" he asked, cursing himself as his voice shook. He was going to be strong. He was the Prince; it was his duty to be strong.

"We can try and keep him cool and comfortable. I have some herbs that will numb the pain."

"Then that's what we'll do." He stood up, hands clutching the edge of the table tightly. "If we can't... If we can't cure Merlin, then the least we can do is make sure that he's comfortable." His gaze turned to the bed, and he looked Morgana and Guinevere straight in the eye. "It's the least we can do."

Morgana nodded, looking determined. Guinevere hesitated, glancing at Merlin's face before sighing and nodding. "You're right." She gave a choked sob. "You're right."

"Come Gwen," murmured Morgana, steadying Guinevere's shoulders as she lifted her away from the bed. "You need some fresh air." She nodded to Arthur. "We'll be back soon."

"See you, then." He waited until they had left before turning to Gaius. "We should give him the herbs."

Gaius nodded. He sighed as he stood up, quickly searching his bag for a vial, before heading to the bed. Arthur followed and stood beside the bed. Merlin shifted restlessly as he slept, softly mumbling into his pillow.

Gaius reached out and softly touched Merlin's head. "Merlin? Can you wake up please?"

Merlin shuddered as he woke up with a groan. Gaius quickly removed his hand. "G-g... Gaius? Wh-wh-"

"Shh, don't talk. I just want you to drink something," Gaius murmured reassuringly, opening the vial.

"Ag-again?"

Gaius laughed, somewhat shakily. "This is the final one, Merlin. I promise."

"F-fine." Merlin struggled to raise his arm, hand shaking visibly. Gaius leaned forwards and gently held Merlin's arm, helping him drink the tonic.

"There you go, Merlin," said Gaius softly. "Now, get some sleep. You've had a long day."

Merlin smiled tiredly, eyes drooping. "I-I've slept for mo-most of it."

Gaius smiled back. "Perhaps, but you could use the rest." He raised his hand, hesitated and then drew it back. "Sleep well Merlin."

"Mmhn..." Merlin's eyes shut and his breath quickly evened out.

Arthur stood there for a moment, just watching him sleep. Already Merlin seemed quieter, despite the fact that he still moved restlessly. "Will he wake?"

Gaius remained silent, gazing at Merlin ever restless body, before swallowing and looking up. "I don't know."

Arthur nodded shakily. "O... Okay." He ignored the icy hand that now seemed to be clenching his heart. "Right."

-)-(-


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Hi guys! Hope everyone's been well! About six people correctly guessed the cause of the bruises, so well done! And I'm still surprised about how many people review this story, there's almost 150! You guys are so awesome! Also, I can' decide bwteen the most amusing review. ShadowKiss and Cooper101, you were officially my favourite reviewers :)

Chapter 8 is slowly being written! Finally had a break through last night so it's coming along (at last!). Even so, I've got two major projects due soon, so patience! I'm typing as fast I can!

-)-(-

Arthur jerked awake. Sitting up he looked around his chambers, searching for what had woken him. The fireplace glowed gently, sending soft shadows flickering around the room. Rubbing his eyes, he stretched, hearing his back crack painfully. He groaned. His chair was definitely the worst place to try and sleep. Rubbing the back of his neck as a cold draught brushed it, Arthur blinked blearily as he peered across his room.

Gaius was slumped in a chair beside the bed; head drooped to rest on his chest. He had stayed to make sure Merlin wouldn't experience any discomfort during the night and had still been awake when Arthur had fallen asleep. Morgana and Guinevere had taken his cot to sleep on for the night. They hadn't been willing to leave once they had gotten back, despite Arthur and Gaius' attempts to make them. Arthur had finally given up and said that they could stay.

The Prince grimaced as his gaze turned towards the bed. The herb mixture Gaius had given Merlin earlier seemed to have helped. Merlin still felt ridiculously hot to the touch and bruises kept appearing on his skin, but he was sleeping peacefully. Arthur's throat clenched. The boy hadn't even stirred when he and Morgana had argued.

Dropping his head into his hands, he sighed. _I'm so sorry Merlin. _Merlin was going to die and there was nothing he could do.

Something brushed against the back of his neck again. Jumping up he turned. Nothing was there. Frowning, he hesitantly sat back down. It must have been a draught. Shaking his head, he chided himself for his paranoia. Just because Merlin was... sick, didn't mean he to-

Another cold brush made him jump up again. What _was _that? He turned around to inspect the windows, thinking that the wind had come from an open window. Another cold touch made him spin around wildly; stopping as the touch faded away. He was facing the door and, frowning, moved towards it.

Opening the door he peered outside. It was past midnight and the castle was silent. Turning his head, he scanned the hallway. No one was there. Shrugging, he shut the door and turned back to the bed.

Another icy shiver down the back of his spine made him jump. Spinning around he searched for the cause

again. Nothing. Reaching forwards he yanked open the door and stepped outside. The hallway was deserted.

A cold touch on his shoulder spun him around to face the right. No one. Frustrated, he turned to look the other way, but another touch made him spin around to the right again.

"Who's there?" he called. No one answered. "Show yourself!"

Abruptly a burning torch down the hallway wavered before going out. Jerking back, Arthur squinted into the shadows. He had been able to see the torch from his position by his chamber door, and would have noticed someone getting that close.

Cautiously, he took a couple of steps forward, scanning the hallway. Still no one was there. Debating what he should do he saw another torch waver then die further down the corridor. Someone was there, they had to be! Decided, he hurried into his room for his sword and keys. If it was an intruder they weren't going to get far. Snatching up his sword he hurried towards his drawers and hurriedly pulled out his keys. The cold feeling had returned, sweeping against the back of his neck persistently. Ignoring it, he attached his sword to his waist and quickly slid into his boots.

Exiting his room, he quickly locked it, just in case, and hurried down the corridor towards the now unlit torches. The icy feeling had disappeared as soon as he had left his room. Maybe there was a draught in his room. He'd have to check it out in the morning.

As the Prince hurried through the castle, torches kept dying as he approached them. He still couldn't see anyone putting them out, but someone was there, he knew it, and wasn't about to let them get away.

Reaching the main entranceway he paused. Which way had they gone? A creak by the door made him narrow his gaze and hurry forwards. They were trying to get away! Rushing forwards he pulled the door open and looked out around the courtyard. Empty. Frustrated, he hit the heavy wood of the door.

Thump. He squinted to see a bucket roll slowly towards him from the left. Yes! With new determination not to lose them, who 'they' were he bounded down the stairs, running towards the bucket. Just as he reached it a door by him clanged shut. Rushing forwards Arthur quickly opened it and descended the stairs, absently noticing that they led down towards the underground emergency storage. Why would anyone come here? It was unused except during the time of warfare, when supplies were stored there and people might be hidden if in danger.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Arthur saw two guards slumped over a table, asleep. Scowling, he strode forwards and roughly shook the closest man's shoulder. The man grunted unattractively before settling down again. Drugged, most likely, although he couldn't see a pitcher anywhere.

A rattle of shifting stones down the corridor made his head snap up. He couldn't stay here; the intruder would get away. Decidedly he hurried forwards, bending to lift a torch from its wall bracket. He'd catch the intruder and then come back to reprimand the guards later.

Reaching a large set of stairs he hesitated before slowly stepping down. This would be the perfect place for an ambush. The uneven light from his torch would make his eyes less sensitive to movement and would be a beacon as obvious as the sun. It would have to do though, and the height that Arthur had from the stairs would give him a slight advantage. Switching the torch from his right hand to his left, he quickly unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready. The most probable form of attack would be a crushing blow towards his neck in an attempt to quickly kill him.

Coming to the bottom of the stairs, he inspected the corners of the landing for an intruder before continuing down to his left. Ahead, the light revealed broken stone carvings. Frowning he examined them quickly, looking for signs of looting, and of the trespasser before hurrying onwards. There was still no sign of anyone around.

Heading forwards, he stumbled down a slight slope covered in rubble, the torch wavering in his hand. Steadying himself the Prince slowly edged forwards through the short tunnel, sword at the ready. Coming out on to a landing he froze.

A dragon. A giant golden dragon. A giant golden dragon staring at him.

Staring up at the beast in horror, Arthur lurched backwards. His foot caught on a protruding rock and he fell, smacking his back into the ground. The torch bounced away from his hand rolling to stop a couple of feet from his leg, the light flickering, almost dangerously, off the dragon's scales. His sword, however, thankfully remained in his hand.

Frantically, Arthur scrambled backwards towards the tunnel, attempting to hold his sword up to defend himself. The dragon looked down at him and Arthur could have sworn that he saw it grin.

Suddenly his limbs stopped moving. Panicking, he pushed his muscles to move, eyes still locked on the beast. His muscles tensed and strained, but it felt like he had been encased in rock. Full of dread his mind unhelpfully supplied him with a sentence from the book Gaius had given him. _'Dragons, like many sentient magical creatures, are able to wield their magic for many reasons: to protect themselves, hunt their prey...'_ The dragon had caught him with its magic!

Arthur tried to yell, but his jaw refused to open, only allowing a muffled cry to emit from his throat. Terrified, he watched in horror as the dragon pushed itself forwards, claws digging into the rock it was resting on, and brought its head within feet of Arthur's body. The Prince tried to flinch back but the only thing he was able to do was to clench his eyes shut. This was it…

A soft chuckle met his ears. Cracking open one eye, he saw the dragon's head pull back as it laughed. _Laughed!_

"Your behaviour is amusing, Princeling, but unnecessary. I shall not harm you." Arthur watched as it settled itself down on its rock, claws clacking softly. "I merely bound your body to prevent you from leaving before I was able to tell you why I called you here."

"And why have you called me here?" Arthur demanded, blinking in surprise as his jaw moved.

"I believe that we have a mutual interest," rumbled the dragon.

Arthur waited for it – or him, it definitely sounded like a him – to answer. When the dragon didn't elaborate, he urged him on, "Which is...?"

The dragon smiled – goddamn smiled! "Merlin."

Arthur stared at him. "Merlin? As in, _my _Merlin? Merlin who trips walking across a flat floor, Merlin?" He made a face. "You must be joking."

"I am not."

"No, no, no. No way." Arthur shook his head, relieved that the dragon had lifted his magic, if only partly. It was uncomfortable and demeaning to be bound so easily. "You – how do _you_ know Merlin?"

"That is not important," said the dragon. "What is important is his current state."

"How... how do you know about-"

"I have my ways." The dragon shifted slightly. "And his current state is worrisome."

Arthur dropped his gaze, the helpless feeling returning. "He's going to die."

"Which cannot happen." Arthur frowned and looked up.

"Why?"

"Right now, you do not need to know that."

"Why not?" Arthur demanded. "Merlin's my ser – my friend. I think I have a right to know."

The dragon's wings snapped outwards, the sound echoing throughout the cavern. "We do not have time! Tell me, what has the physician done to heal the boy?"

Arthur shrugged, or tried to. The dragon's hold still gripped him from the neck down. "I don't know. Gaius tried all sorts of herbs and mixtures and tonics, but nothing seemed to work. He has these bruises appearing all over him and his body is reaching ridiculous temperatures-"

"Yes, yes, I know what is wrong with him; I just wanted to know what the man had given Merlin." The dragon gave a rumbling sigh. "The physician doesn't know the cause then."

"And you do?" he asked suspiciously.

The dragon gave him a wry look. "Of course I do." His wings unfurled, creaking ominously. "Stay there." He launched himself upwards, wings beating air and dirt into Arthur's face, making his eyes water. He lifted a hand to wipe the grit away. Surprisingly enough, it moved, no longer bound by an invisible force. Quickly wiping the dirt off, Arthur then tested the rest of his limbs. He could move again.

Getting up he let out a sigh of relief. Glancing upwards, he searched for the dragon, but the creature was nowhere in sight. Bending, he grabbed the torch and held it up. Still no dragon. Arthur took a step back, towards the tunnel, before stopping. It was stupid to stay here. The dragon had been able to bind him like it was a fly caught in honey, and if he came back, he'd probably eat or burn him. Either way it was an unpleasant way to die.

Or he could be telling the truth, and might actually be able to help Merlin. He supposedly knew the cause and Gaius didn't. He might have a possible cure. It was Merlin's only chance.

Merlin or the kingdom?

A sudden whoosh made him jump. The dragon swooped down on to its perching rock in front of him. It reached its – his – head out and dropped several round looking things on to the stone at Arthur's feet. Confused, Arthur bent, bringing the torch closer to examine them.

They were seven rocks, all roughly the size and shape as a fist, and green in colour, with bright red patches. "What are these?" he asked.

"They are Merlin's cure." The dragon settled himself down on the giant slab of stone, staring at him intently. "These are bloodstones, made from dragon blood split on obsidian and cleansed in fire. They are healing stones. They will heal Merlin."

Arthur stared at the stones then up at the dragon. "How?"

"You must place them over his body - the physician will know the best places - and wait. The bruises will fade and his temperature will disappear." The dragon frowned. "They will not, however, heal the whip marks."

"Why not?" Arthur tentatively picked one of the stones up, still gripping his sword. They felt smooth and warm, but didn't seem remarkable, and definitely didn't seem like they could heal Merlin.

"Everything had a specific purpose. These stones' purpose has to do with the blood and energy within a person."

"So they're magic?" Arthur tightened his fist around the rock.

"Like many things in this world," said the dragon.

Arthur stared at the stones. It was one thing to think that magic wasn't bad and talk about it with Gaius, but to use it? Him? The prince? What if his father found out? He would be furious. Being his son would probably matter very little if he found out…

Yet... one man had already died because he could not use magic to heal himself, and Merlin was significantly more important to Arthur than that man had been. And Arthur didn't want Merlin to die if it was preventable. Call it selfishness or friendship, it was the truth. If there was a chance to save him, he was going to take it.

Nodding slightly, he sheathed his sword and looked up at the Dragon. "How do I know that I can trust you? What do you get in return for this?"

The dragon narrowed his eyes. "I have not eaten you, that is how you can tell that I am trustworthy. And as for what I get in return, that will be revealed in due time."

Arthur hesitated. He still didn't know if he could trust the dragon. The book had said that they were incredibly intelligent and cunning, and often spoke in riddles to confuse those who tried to talk to them.

But it was Merlin's only chance.

Arthur nodded firmly. "Okay." He bent and scooped up the stones into his arms, using his shirt to hold them. "Thank you." He turned to leave.

"Pendragon…" the dragon called. Arthur turned back. "I expect you to return as soon as you are able. There is more that needs to be discussed."

"What happens if I don't?"

The dragon bared his teeth with a snarl. "Do not try that with me Princeling, destinies are changing. It would be disadvantageous to many if you did not return." The dragon bent his head, staring menacingly into Arthur's eyes. "Merlin and yourself included."

Arthur swallowed. "Right. Next chance that I get."

"Good," said the dragon. "Now hurry. He does not have much time left."

Arthur nodded and rushed back up the tunnel, clutching the stones to his body. Gods above, that dragon was terrifying. How on earth did it know _Merlin_? How on earth had Merlin _discovered_ it? Ever shocked and confused, he ran past the still sleeping guards, dropped the torch back into its slot and launched himself up the stairs. The dragon's departing words were starting to sink in. _He does not have much time left_. Was Merlin really that close to dying?

Boots thudding on to the stone floor, the Prince dashed to his chamber's door and quickly unlocked it, uncaring of the loud thuds that echoed throughout his room. Rushing to the bed he dropped the stones beside Merlin before turning to Gaius's slumbering body.

"Gaius! Gaius, wake up!" He shook the man firmly.

Gaius slowly awoke, groaning as he sat up. "Sire? What is the problem?"

"I have something that will cure Merlin." Gaius frowned at him.

"How Sire? We exhausted all other possibilities, noth-"

"These Gaius!" He snatched one of the stones up and held it out to Gaius. The room was dark only the dim fire to light it, but the mottled green and red hue of the stone was still visible. "Apparently we have to place them on the body, and they will fix whatever is causing the bruises and temperature."

Gaius stared at the rocks in amazement. "Where did you get these?"

"It doesn't matter!" he snapped. "We have to hurry, Merlin doesn't have much time." He pushed the rest of the stones towards Gaius. "Do you know where we have to place them?"

"Yes, yes," said Gaius, standing. "Can you light some candles please, Sire? I will need more light."

Arthur nodded before hurrying collecting candles from around the room and crouching by the fire, lighting as many as possible. Carrying them back over to the bed he hurriedly positioned them on any available surface. Gaius had folded back the sheets and had straightened Merlin's arms and legs, and was now inspecting the rocks Arthur had left on the bed.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need to place the stones down in the right way or they will not work as well." Gaius slowly placed the stone at the base of Merlin's neck.

"Gaius?" a voice called from the cot. Arthur spun around. Morgana was slowly extracting herself from the sheets. "Arthur? What's happened?" She came over. "Is something wrong with Merlin?"

"We think that we can save him," replied Arthur.

Her eyes widened. "How? I thought we tried all of the possibilities."

"We came up with new one." Arthur muttered, watching intently as Gaius placed another stone in the middle of Merlin's back.

"What is it?" asked Morgana curiously, also watching Gaius position the stones.

Arthur hesitated. Morgana had always been somewhat sympathetic towards those with magic, for some unknown reason, but he had no idea how strong her support was. "The stones have healing properties. I don't know how they work exactly, but it has something to do with blood and energy."

"They're magical?" Arthur hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"No." Arthur jumped and stared at Gaius. "Their positioning has to do with blood points on the body." He placed two stones on the back of Merlin's thighs. "It's a rather... obscure branch of therapy, which is why I didn't think of it earlier." Two more stones remained, which he placed onto Merlin's upturned palms.

Arthur waited. He wasn't sure what he expected to happen. When nothing happened for a minute he asked, "Is it working?"

Gaius frowned and placed a palm on Merlin's forehead. He blinked in surprise. "His temperature has decreased." His fingers expertly sought out Merlin's pulse at his throat. "His pulse is steadier." He sat back. "They're working."

Morgana gave a cry of surprised relief, her hand coming to grip his arm. Arthur barely noticed. It had worked. It had _worked_! Merlin was going to be okay! He let his breath out in a huff, relief flooding his body.

Suddenly, Merlin stirred, fingers twitching to grip the stones in his hands. "G-gai... Gaius?"

Gaius reached out a hand to cradle the back of Merlin's head. "Hush, Merlin, don't move." His fingers stroked tenderly against the back of Merlin's hair. It was a testament to how ill Merlin must have been feeling when he didn't flinch away. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

Merlin blinked unfocusedly at Gaius' direction. "M'little. Feel cooler. Hurts less."

"That's good Merlin," murmured Gaius, hand still stroking the back of Merlin's head. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No, m'good. T'anks Gaius." Merlin's eyes fluttered shut, and his breath quickly evened out.

Gaius sighed expansively, as if a sudden weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I think it's safe to say that he will survive the night."

Morgana's fingers loosened from their death grip on Arthur arm. "Thank God," she said, sounding relieved.

"Yeah," Arthur breathed.

-)-(-

Arthur grunted as he sat up. His head felt like it had been stuffed with wool. Rubbing his eyes he peered around his room. He was currently sleeping on the rug by the fire, blankets covering his legs. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but was better than his previous choice of bed – his neck still ached from its awkward positioning. Stretching his neck painfully he saw Morgana and Guinevere were still asleep in the cot beside him.

"Good morning Sire." Arthur turned, his neck twinging painfully. Gaius was seated at his table, mixing a something in a bowl. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright," Arthur replied softly, getting up. "How's-"

"Merlin? He's doing rather well. The bruises have continued to disappear and his fever has greatly reduced."

Arthur sighed in relief. "Good." He sat himself down across from Gaius at his table, reaching for the pitcher.

"Sire." Arthur looked up as he poured water into his goblet. "I must ask you... _where_ exactly did you get those stones?" Arthur tensed, slowly putting the jug down. He had kind of hoped that Gaius would have been too distracted with healing Merlin to ask any questions about the stones' whereabouts.

"I-I... Does it matter? Merlin's better. Do we really have to worry ourselves about their origins?"

Gaius gave him a stern look. "When their origins involve magic, Sire, I believe that they do. Where did you get them?"

Arthur looked down at his goblet, nervously rubbing his thumb against the edge of the table. "I don't know if you'll... I just..." Arthur hunched his shoulders. "They're from... a dragon. That's underneath the castle."

Gaius made a soft choking sound. Arthur glanced up and saw the physician gaping at him, astounded. "Gaius, I – I know that I probably shouldn't have, and that it's wrong, and goes against all my father's laws, but – but I couldn't just leave Merlin like that! The dragon he – he offered a way to help him. To save him." When Gaius' face didn't change, he hurried onward. "I know it was magic, and I _know_ I probably shouldn't have trusted him, but he wasn't lying! I mean, look at Merlin, he's getting better! And the dragon seemed just as keen as I was to keep him alive. Apparently he knows Merlin, though God only knows how, and I just couldn't – I couldn't let Merlin die because of my father's stupid, irrational fear of magic!" Arthur quickly looked back down as Gaius' expression didn't change, feeling strangely similar to a chastised child. "And... and I thought, after our talk about magic, you'd... understand."

Silence pervaded the room. Arthur didn't dare look up. He truly didn't know what Gaius would say or do. The conversation they'd echoed in his head. Gaius had seemed supportive of magic then, but being supportive of magic was completely different from actually using it. If his father ever found out... the Prince didn't think even he would be spared punishment.

Gaius sighed quietly. "I suppose you did what you saw fit."

Arthur looked up sharply. "So... you don't object to... this?" he gestured towards Merlin.

Gaius studied him carefully. "I am not saying that Arthur. I think that your choice to rush along with the dragon's aid was reckless and lacked proper judgement, but your motives were pure." Gaius rested his chin against his folded hands. "Did the dragon ask for anything in return for this generous offer?"

"He wants me to return once Merlin has gotten better."

"Did he give a reason why?"

Arthur shook his head. "He just said it would be 'disadvantageous' to us if I didn't." Gaius sat back, frowning thoughtful. "Should I go back?"

"Dragon's are known for their wisdom and their knowledge of future events," admitted the old man.

"I know, it was in that book."

Gaius gave him a small smile. "So it couldn't... hurt to go back." Gaius' face sobered. "But you must be careful. If your father discovers-"

"Any of this, he'd most likely execute us all." Arthur nodded, swallowing. "I know."

-)-(-

Throughout the day Merlin steadily got better. His temperature continued to decrease and the bruises faded. He no longer had bruises ringing his ankles and wrists and the rest of the marks had lightened in colour. Morgana and Guinevere had accepted the story about the stones positioning curing Merlin, ignorant to their magical properties. Gaius had continued to observe Merlin, regularly checking the bruises and the whip wounds. He was also shooting Arthur concerned looks when he thought he wouldn't notice.

Arthur had noticed. He tried to ignore them, though. He wasn't sure how he felt about so easily accepting magical aid. A part of him was convinced that the dragon had magic-ed him, but if he had, why hadn't he done anything worse than making him use magic to heal Merlin? It made no sense!

Arthur shook his head tiredly. Morgana and Guinevere had left a couple of hours ago, thankfully. He really didn't want them enquiring about the stones any more than they had. If they found out... Well, he didn't want to risk it. Thankfully Morgana had felt tired and ill so they had bid them goodbye and had left.

As soon as they had left, he'd dragged out his parchment and set it down in the table. He had to finish that letter to Hunith. It was now five days since Merlin was whipped, he really couldn't leave it any longer. The letter would take another day or so until it could get to Ealdor, and he had all ready delayed the inevitable.

After staring at the parchment for the best part of an hour, he sighed and threw his quill down. It just wasn't coming! Mentally declaring defeat he turned to Gaius, who was sitting by the bed reading.

"Gaius?"

"Yes Sire?" Gaius looked up.

"This letter that I'm writing to Hunith... I just don't know what to write," he admitted hesitantly.

Gaius marked his page before resting it on his lap. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to tell her about Merlin. In a way that doesn't sound horrible and –" Arthur winced "–and prat-tish."

"I take it that you've tried." Arthur nodded. "Have you still got the attempts?"

Arthur shook his head. "I got – frustrated with them and threw them into the fire. They just kept coming out wrong."

Gaius gave a brief smile. "Alright then." He leant back, absently rubbing the spine of his book. "How did it sound wrong?"

Arthur frowned. "It sounded too... formal, distant. Like a noble talking about-" He stopped.

"Like a noble talking about a servant?" Gaius asked gently. Arthur reluctantly nodded. "That is understandable, Sire. Although you have realised that you do consider Merlin a friend, it's ingrained into your behaviour to treat him like a servant. You will have to consciously make an effort to move around that."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you Gaius." Gaius smiled at him reassuringly before returning to his book.

Arthur turned to look at the parchment. What did he want to say? He wanted to tell Hunith about the whipping, that Merlin was all right – mostly – and that Arthur was sorry. Without sounding like a prat. Yes, he could do that. He hoped.

Picking up the quill, he quickly dipped it into the ink before bringing it to the parchment. Cautiously he began writing. He had to cross out words and sentences, and sometimes whole paragraphs, but slowly, painfully slowly, the right words began to emerge. He still didn't think they were perfect, but when writing about something as horrible as a whipping, there were no right words.

Eventually he stopped, dropping the quill down beside the parchment. The page wasn't neat; there were ink spots and long angry lines across the page, but the right words were there. He glanced over at Gaius, who was reading, before turning back to the parchment. As much as he wanted to ask Gaius if the letter was satisfactory, he knew that there was only one person who should read it.

Pulling another piece of parchment towards him, he started to rewrite the letter, ensuring that it was as neat as he could make it.

_Hunith,_

_It is my regrettable duty as a friend to inform you about something that happened to Merlin. A couple of days ago there was an incident that involved myself and my father, and because of Merlin's contribution to my endeavour, he was chosen to be punished in my place._

_My father chose to give him ten lashes. As devastating as that amount sounds, Merlin is mostly alright. Gaius was able to stop the bleeding and prevent infection from setting in. Merlin did experience a slight fever a day or so after the whipping, but has recovered and he is now on the mend._

_Hunith, I cannot fully express my deepest sorrow and regret at letting this event happen. There are no excuses that I could make, and I know that this is unforgiveable. If you wish for Merlin to return home to Ealdor, I will gladly help him pack and send him off. I know that I have broken Merlin's trust as a friend, and yours as his mother, and I want you to know that I am doing everything within my power to remedy the wrong that I have caused._

_I cannot ask for your forgiveness and I shall not try. Know that I am ensuring that Merlin receives the best care possible and that no one regrets this incident more than I._

_Arthur._

-)-(-

Gaius looked up as Arthur approached him. In his hand he held a sealed letter, bearing the red wax seal of the Pendragons.

"I've finished the letter, Gaius," the Prince said quietly. "Thank you for your advice. It helped." He held out the letter.

Gaius gently took the letter. "I'm glad that I could help. I'll be sending it off tomorrow."

Arthur nodded, his face smooth. "Very well." He seemed to hesitate before moving away. "I'm going to go for a walk." He headed for the door.

Gaius glanced at the letter, then at Merlin. "Arthur?" He called. The Prince paused; hand on the door handle, as he turned. "I'm proud of you. You've done well."

Arthur gave a small grin. "Thanks Gaius." He left.

Gaius sighed, rubbing the edge of the letter. The boy had grown a lot in the past couple of days, and the letter was proof of that. He was becoming the man that the kingdom would need.

Hearing a mumble from the bed he turned to check on Merlin. The young sorcerer merely shifted slightly before settling down, the rocks on his back moving slightly. Gaius frowned a little. As grateful as he was about Merlin being saved, he wasn't sure that Arthur's sudden acceptance of all things magical was necessarily a good thing. He had spent his whole life being taught about the evils of magic, and while Gaius had tried to make his attitude towards magic more lenient, this change seemed abrupt, even unnatural.

Shaking his head slowly, he placed the letter down beside him. As much as he might want to, he couldn't protect and guide Arthur through his every choice. He would have to make mistakes like any other, and Gaius could only hope that they weren't as devastating as his last.

-)-(-


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **I can't even begin to explain how bad I feel that this is so late. I hope that you guys can forgive me, even if I don't think that I deserve it. This chapter has been the hardest one to write so far, and it's only to my amazing Beta that it's done. She deserves the biggest credit imaginable.

Chapter 9 is about a third done, and it's a lot easier to write than this one so it shouldn't take AS long, but I've got exams for the next two weeks so that will hamper the amount of time I have. The upside is that after the exams I'm completely and totally free! So I will have more time to write!

Again, I apologise, and to everyone one of you who reviewed the last chapter, or has ever reviewed, THANK YOU! You guys are really the motivation needed to write.

-)-(-

Merlin slowly improved over the next couple of days. The bruises faded until only a few remained and his temperature vanished. Two days after Arthur had brought back the stones Merlin had woken briefly and managed to eat something, which Gaius said was a positive sign.

Arthur had been indescribably relieved when Merlin had woken up. Seeing the bruises disappear was one thing, seeing Merlin awake was something completely different.

The only thing that dampened the relief was the promise he had made to the dragon. It was constantly in the forefront of his mind, a small voice whispering in his ear. Now that the initial fear for Merlin's life had faded he was beginning to wonder whether his choice to follow the dragon's advice was right.

Except... if he _hadn't_ gone to the dragon, Merlin would be gone. _Dead_. And he didn't regret it, despite every warning his father had ever told him, despite how wrong it was, and despite his fear of the giant, magical lizard.

Which is why he found himself edging down the stairwell, one fist tightly clenched around a torch, the day after Merlin had woken up.

Sliding around the corner he came face to face with the golden dragon. Arthur had to clench the torch until the bones in his hands creaked to prevent himself from jumping back in fright. Despite having a little experience now, the Prince still felt the beast wasn't the most trustworthy of creatures. Or the most predictable...

"Princeling, you've returned."

"I said I would, didn't I?" Arthur replied, cautiously.

"I have had a lifetime of broken promises, Princeling," the dragon rumbled. "Excuse me for my lack of faith." The dragon shifted slightly. "I take it Merlin has recovered?"

Arthur nodded. "Whatever those rocks did, it worked." He hesitated before bowing his head slightly. "Thank you for saving Merlin's life."

The dragon smiled, which was quite a terrifying sight with all those teeth. "You are not the only one who values his life, Princeling."

Arthur frowned. "Why did you want him to live?"

The dragon chuckled. "Such curiosity." It looked him in the eye. "He must live because he has much to do in the future. Although that future has now changed, his role is clear as ever. Such a destiny!" The creature gave a great laugh.

"Merlin has a 'role'?" Arthur asked dubiously.

The dragon chuckled again. "You will be surprised, Princeling, at just how important his role is."

"Right..." Arthur waited for a moment. "You said that there was something you wanted to discuss?"

"Yes." The dragon shifted, wings flapping. "The future that I have seen has been altered. The latest events have changed how time will now unfold."

"And this future has to do with me now?"

"If you do not heed my warnings now, Prince Arthur, it will be your future that is doomed."

Arthur resisted a shiver. "How can you know that?"

"Skills come with time, Pendragon, and I have had plenty of it." The dragon shook his head. "Enough." Its large gleaming eyes caught his. "You must watch the dark lady's actions, for her symptoms will hint for another's."

"Okay." Whatever that was supposed to mean.

"And heed the warnings of the physician about your father, Princeling, or you will not like the consequences."

"What do you mean?" Arthur demanded. "What's going to happen?" What was his father going to do?

"That I cannot say for certain," the dragon growled. "The future has been uprooted from its path and is now undecided of where to lead. What happens next is up to you."

"'Up to me'?"

"Yes." The dragon moved its head closer, its intense golden eyes locking Arthur in place. "Take heed, Prince Arthur, once a decision has been made, there is no going back." It withdrew. "I will see you again Princeling." It readied itself before launching into the air.

Arthur gaped up at the darkened cavern above him as the dragon swooped away. That wasn't what he had expected. He had expected... well he didn't really know what. Another set of instructions, a demand to be released, perhaps even an attempt on his life, not warnings. Were all magical creatures this frustrating?

-)-(-

Gaius rested the book against his knee. He had been searching for days for information about the stones Arthur had brought from the dragon. He had recognised them when Arthur had first presented them, but just had to make sure...

He glanced down at the book. He should have thought of this. He should have _known_ this! He had said from the start that Merlin's magic was different, and here was the proof.

'_Bloodstones are rare and powerful magical artefacts. To make a bloodstone, dragon blood must be willingly given and then dripped on to an obsidian stone. It must then be bathed in the dragon's fire for several minutes. The stone will emerge a bright emerald green colour, with red flecks on and inside the stone. This stone then can be used for blood and energy healing..._

_...The most frequent use of bloodstones in healing is for magical 'diseases'. The most common form of these 'diseases' is where a person's magic will start to strike out at their surroundings, at both people and objects. The sufferer will feel healthy and normal, but will not be able to control their magic and unless quickly remedied, serious damage can be done to their __**surroundings**__. This form of magical 'disease' is usually not fatal and can be remedied through the use of either bloodstones or potions._

_However, there are recorded circumstances where, instead of the magic defecting and striking out at those around them, the sufferer's magic is trapped underneath their skin, causing it to strike against its user. This often results in bruises and a searing heat inside the person's body. This type of 'disease' frequently ends in death, as the bruises and heat will continue to spread through the victim's body until reaching the brain. Once there, the magic will burn and beat the brain tissue until it can no longer function, resulting in the person's death._

_Usually, the onset of these symptoms is triggered by traumatic events, such as intense magical stimulation like rituals, deprivation of food, water or companionship, assault, both physical or emotional...'_

Gaius sighed, a hand coming up to rub his brow. All the symptoms were there, he just hadn't seen it. Sighing, he gently shut the book and placed it on the table. Maybe he was getting too old to be a reliable physician any more. Grunting, he pushed himself to his feet and headed for the door. He needed some air.

"I'll return soon, Gwen," he called over to the girl, who was seated beside the bed, sewing. She smiled and waved at him. Gaius gave a small nod then turned to leave.

Rubbing his forehead in an attempt to stave off a headache, he headed for his rooms. He needed more supplies. Merlin had consumed a lot of his strengthening tonics in the last few days, and he had a horrible feeling that he'd have to do another herb collection soon.

Reaching the stairs that led up to his rooms, he bumped into someone coming down.

"Oh! Excuse me, I didn't see you-" He blinked in surprise "Hunith?"

-)-(-

Arthur grunted as he swung off his horse. Patrol had been horrid. The rain had returned and a cold wind had started to stir from the north, driving the water into their clothing and then chilling them further. To further 'improve' his mood, the men had started to complain about halfway through, grumbling under their breaths and moaning about the wet and cold.

And it wasn't that Arthur didn't completely agree, but complaining about the cold wasn't going to stop the rain, nor was it going to somehow convince him to halt patrol. They had a duty, and they had to carry out that duty no matter what. You didn't get to choose when a war was going to be fought, so patrolling in the rain was good preparation for it. That fact did nothing to appease the men though.

Passing his horse off to a servant he hurried inside. He was going to get back to his rooms, get dry, change quickly and then complete his report. His father had been remarkably tolerant for his lack of attention to duties and had no come to remind him, but he didn't want to continue to push his luck. He didn't want to see his father any more than was required right now.

Peeling his jacket off, he ran into a servant. "Bring some hot food to my rooms immediately." The servant bobbed their head and hurried off.

Shivering he reached his chambers and entered, throwing his jacket onto the table. "Gaius, are –" he stopped abruptly.

By the bed where Merlin was sleeping were Gaius, Guinevere and... Hunith. Merlin's mother.

"Uh..." Arthur quickly looked away. "I'm... I apologise for interrupting. I... I will leave to give you some privacy." He started to back away.

"Your Highness?"

Arthur stopped. He heard soft footsteps before he saw the hem of Hunith's skirt. Mentally berating himself for acting like a coward he raised his head and looked at her face. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained with tears, and she looked tired. "I was wondering if we could speak in private." Arthur nodded instantly. It was above her place to ask him such as thing, but he wasn't going to deny her.

Gaius stood. "Come on Gwen." He beckoned her to follow and they left, Guinevere giving him once last reassuring look before she shut the door.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, prickling almost painfully, so he tried to break it. "Hunith..." he desperately searched for something to say, but he couldn't think of anything. "I..."

She bit her lip. "I... I wanted to say..." She took a deep breath. "When I got the letter, I didn't want to believe it. Merlin has been through so much." She glanced back at the bed; Merlin was sound asleep. "And then when I accepted the truth I got angry. A lot of what he has been through these past months is because of his attachment to you, and part of me wants to demand that he return home as soon as he is able."

Arthur clenched his hands behind his back and nodded. She was going to request that Merlin return home, he knew it. It was a completely reasonable and acceptable plea. Just because it filled him with a sense of dread had nothing to do with it. "O-of course." He would start arranging it as soon as Merlin was recovered.

Hunith turned her head back to face him again. "And then I decided not to." Arthur blinked.

"What? Why?"

"Because then I remembered all that you have done for him, and how much Merlin now sees Camelot as his home." She reached out and took his hand – another breech of status a part of Arthur's mind reminded him. She squeezed it gently, the motherly affection clear. "Thank you. For looking after him. For helping him. For caring. For everything." She bit her lip again and looked dangerously close to crying. "Thank you."

Arthur hurriedly patted her hands with his free one**. **"You're welcome, Hunith." He hesitated before continuing. "I was fully expecting you to... to take him back to Ealdor."

Hunith shook her head. "I couldn't do that. Despite what he may say Merlin doesn't find Ealdor home anymore." She gave a small smile. "He's found somewhere that he belongs, here in Camelot. How can I take him away?"

Arthur nodded slowly. "If you're sure." She nodded. "It's settled then." Arthur squeezed her hands again before dropping them. "How long will you be in Camelot for? Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"No, thank you, Gaius has said that I can stay in his rooms until I return to Ealdor, and I am only staying for a couple of days. I'm needed back at the village."

Arthur nodded. "All right then, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. It's the least I can do after what's happened."

She smiled. "Thank you again."

"I'll call Gaius and Guinevere back and then send for some dinner." He headed for the door, gesturing her towards the bed. "Sit, I'm sure Merlin will be glad to hear from you." Reaching the door he opened it and found Gaius and Guinevere standing a few feet away from the door.

"How did it go, Arthur?" Guinevere asked quickly.

"It was fine." He glanced back inside his room. "She wasn't as angry as I thought she would be." He made a face. "I feel like I've cheated my punishment. She should be blaming me, not thanking me."

"Oh, Arthur, no." Guinevere made a move as if to pat his arm, but held back slightly. "No one blames you, and I'm sure Hunith realises all that you've done."

"It doesn't matter," Arthur shook his head. "Go in, I'm going to send for dinner." He stood back so they could enter the room. Sighing, he leant back against the stone wall. Gods... that had been nothing like what he thought it would be, and now he felt... wrong. Rubbing his eyes he pushed away from the wall and headed to the kitchens. He couldn't change anything, and if Hunith didn't want Merlin to return to Ealdor and if she forgave him, that was her choice.

And if there was some selfish part of him, deep inside, that was collapsing in relief, well, no one would ever know.

-)-(-

Merlin flinched as a hand softly stroked his hair. It felt the same as when his mother used to do it, but that was impossible, she was back in Ealdor, and the touch made his skin crawl uncomfortably. Grimacing, he twitched his head away slightly, trying to get away from the touch.

The hand suddenly left, causing him to blink his eyes open in protest. Where'd it go?

"Merlin, you're awake!" And he must be dreaming, because there was no way his mother could be here, in Camelot, in Arthur's rooms. "Gaius!"

"Mother?"

"Yes." Hands cupped the side of his head, ignoring his flinch, and he can now see the pale face that was his mother's. "How are you feeling?"

Merlin blinked at her. "What are you doing here?"

She bit her lip. "I got sent word of what happened, I had to come see you."

"But, you should be at Ealdor, not here." And he was trying to process what she was saying, but it was hard because his head felt like it was filled with wool.

"I had to come see you," she murmured, stroking his hair. Merlin flinched again and tried to pull his head away. Gods, even his mother's touch was troubling.

"Merlin," Gaius appeared next to his mother. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, a bit sore, maybe." Merlin frowned. The last thing he remembered was Gaius rubbing the cream on to his arms and legs. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Merlin shook his head. "You've been gravely ill. You developed bruises all over your body and had an extremely high fever." Gaius slowly reached out a hand to grasp his wrist, and he managed to keep the flinch under control as Gaius felt for his pulse.

"I remember having bruises...you were rubbing a cream of sorts on to my arms and legs."

"That was five days ago." Gaius let go of his wrist and bent down to look at his eyes.

"What?" Merlin gasped.

Gaius nodded leaning back, brow furrowed. "You woke briefly yesterday, but just enough to eat and drink something. We were beginning to get worried."

"But I'm all okay now, right?"

"As far as I can tell." Gaius tapped a finger against his knee. "I'll brew you a strengthening tonic to help you regain your strength." He turned to look at Gwen. "Could you fetch me some water? And some garlic?"

"Of course." Gwen sent Merlin a quick smile. "It's good to see you awake Merlin. I'll be back soon." She nodded her head before hurrying out of the room.

Gaius nodded to Hunith and stood up. "I'll start mixing the tonic up." Hunith smiled and nodded as he walked away, before turning back to Merlin.

"I am glad that you are awake," she said, reaching out a hand to stroke his hair.

Merlin ignored how his skin crawled at the touch. "I'm glad that you're here."

"Prince Arthur sent me a letter detailing what was done."

Merlin tensed and looked away, jerking his head out her hands. "Oh, well...okay."

She sighed. "Were you going to tell me yourself?" Merlin didn't say anything. "I thought so. Merlin, please, I know that you're far away, and letters are hard to get to Ealdor, but please don't not tell me things, I have no wish to be left in the dark. Prince Arthur did the right thing by telling me."

"Yeah, 'cause he's so great," he muttered. "I bet he forgot to mention that he's the reason I got whipped in the first place." That's right Arthur, get in ahead and make sure that you look good.

"He didn't actually." He flicked his eyes up to her face. "He told me that it was his fault and that he was ensuring that you get the best care possible. He didn't even ask me to forgive him."

Merlin frowned. That didn't sound like Arthur. "Are you sure that Gaius didn't write it for him?"

"I asked him. He didn't." Hunith sighed gently. "I know that it must be hard to believe Merlin, but his Highness is trying to remedy this."

"To save his own hide."

"No, he seems to genuinely want to help you Merlin." She smoothed down the sheets. "In the letter he apologised, but never asked me for forgiveness. He even said that once you recovered, he would send you back to Ealdor if it was what I wished." She looked him in the eye. "He even called himself your friend."

Merlin grunted and looked away. "Good for him. Just because the prat can write up pretty words of sorrow and forgiveness doesn't mean I should forgive him."

"Then why are you still accepting his help?"

Merlin winced. "I... I don't want to. I feel useless, and pathetic, and angry, and the stupid prat... he's just being so..." Merlin sighed. "And it's not that I'll never forgive him, it's just..." He hesitated, biting his lip. "Not forgiving him is the only way I feel like I've got some control... that he can't fix everything with his status and money."

"Merlin," his mother sighed, reminding him of all the times she scolded him when he had been younger. "Do you think that he is not suffering? He sees you as a friend, and seeing a friend in pain is hard, you must know that, but to know that you are the cause of someone's suffering make's it hundreds of times worse."

Merlin didn't say anything. She didn't _understand_. No one did. He himself didn't completely understand. He just...he felt so irritable, and he had no one to take it out on except Arthur.

"Merlin, look at me." He hesitated before looking up at her. "Think about forgiving him. It will be hard, but Arthur deserves to know for sure. You can't say that you may forgive him and then leave him anxiously waiting."

"It's what he deserves," he mumbled rebelliously. At his mother's look he sighed and relented, "Fine, I will think about it. I just...give me time."

"That's my son," she murmured happily.

Merlin sighed, and averted his eyes. "Where's Arthur?"

"They said that he left to fetch dinner, he should be back soon."

Merlin nodded. "Okay."

Hunith smiled before getting up. "I'm going to go talk to Gaius."

"Sure." Merlin watched as she strode away.

There was a click by the door and Gwen strode in carrying a pitcher of water. She dropped it off at the table before hurrying over and sitting down. "It's good to see you awake Merlin. We've all been worried."

Merlin shrugged, wincing as the skin on his shoulders moved. "It's good to be awake I guess."

Gwen smiled. "It is, when you woke up yesterday, you were barely coherent enough to eat, and you fell asleep soon after." She hesitated before adding. "You should have seen Arthur. He was almost frantic when you woke up and kept asking if it was a good thing that you fell asleep so soon after."

Merlin sighed. "Good for him."

Gwen bit her lip. "He _is_ trying Merlin. You must understand that."

"I know."

Gwen sighed. "Well, anyway, he'll be glad to see that you're awake. He should be back soon, and please Merlin, don't snap at him. He just wants to know that you're okay."

"No promise, Gwen," he murmured as the door creaked open again. Looking over he saw Arthur edge into the room, holding a large covered platter.

"I'm back," he called. "Is is always that difficult to pry food from the grasps of the kitchen cooks? They kind of just stood there and stared." The prince headed for the table and set it down in front of Gaius and Hunith. "I hope you'll enjoy the dinner Hunith, I couldn't get a lot. It's mostly bread and meats." Merlin blinked. Arthur was being... considerate.

"Thank you, your Highness." Arthur smiled at her and turned to look at the bed.

"Merlin! You're awake." He hurried over coming to stand beside Gwen. "How... how are you feeling?"

Merlin shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. "I'm fine I guess. Still sore."

"But you're better?" Merlin nodded. "Good." Arthur nodded. "Good."

"If you'll excuse me, Sire, Merlin," Gwen murmured, getting up and dodging around Arthur. "I'm going to get you some food Merlin." Merlin watched as she hurried towards the table. That was a _very _subtle retreat.

"Merlin?" He turned to stare at Arthur. "I..." The Prince hesitated before sitting himself down on the chair Gwen had just vacated. "I'm glad that you're better."

"Thanks, I'm... glad to be better as well."

Arthur nodded and then fell silent. Merlin watched, bemused, as he struggled for something to say. It was so... _unlike_ Arthur to struggle for the right words. Usually he always knew what to say, and if he didn't, he'd just bluff his way through with either an insult or a physical response. The change was unnerving.

"Why did you write to my mother?" he asked, trying to ease the tension beginning to rise.

Arthur blinked. "I... I saw Gaius drafting a letter to her and thought that it would be more appropriate to write it myself."

"Just because it's more appropriate didn't mean you had to do it," Merlin pointed out. "Why did you do it?"

Arthur frowned. "Would you rather that I hadn't told Hunith about the whipping?"

"No, it's not that, I'm just... I can't understand why you would go to the effort."

Arthur's frown deepened. "I... I would have thought that it... isn't that what friends do?" He glanced away before looking back. "I... wasn't kidding that night when I said that I saw us as friends, Merlin. I know it'll be hard with our difference in rank, but, well, Morgana and Guinevere are doing all right."

Merlin bit his lip. Arthur _seemed_ sincere; it was just hard to reconcile this changed Arthur with the one that had demanded that Merlin clean his socks _now_, and when he had talked about Merlin being his closest friend, it had just been hard to believe. "It is, I guess." Arthur smiled a little, looking relieved. Damn it. Why did Arthur have to look so earnest? He was making it increasingly difficult to stay mad at. "I just didn't think we were close friend wise."

Arthur blinked. "Oh... well." He frowned and looked away. "I'd like us to be?" His voice sounded hesitant.

_Think about forgiving him_, that had been what his mother had said, and he _was _thinking about it. Staring at Arthur's face he felt something give slightly. Sighing he glanced down at the sheets before looking up again. It was not total forgiveness yet, but enough to try again, to let go of some of the irritation and anger that was dragging him down.

Wincing, he stuck his hand out, dangling his hand over the edge of the bed. "Hello, I'm Merlin."

Arthur jolted back slightly and stared. "What?"

Merlin shook his hand a little. "I'm restarting our relationship. We can't be friends if the first time we met you beat me to the ground." He tried again. "Hello, I'm Merlin."

Arthur hesitantly put his hand out, and Merlin had to restrain the flinch as Arthur grasped his and shook it. "Hello, I'm P – Arthur."

"Hello Arthur." Merlin smiled slightly, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as his arm was jolted. "See? That wasn't so hard."

Arthur grinned a little. "I guess." He hesitated before adding. "You are never ever allowed to get so sick again. It's not good for my health." The superior tone was back.

Merlin ignored the part of him that retracted painfully at that statement. It was meant as a joke, Arthur wasn't serious. "Sure, Arthur, sure, next time I'll consult you before I try and get ill again."

Arthur's grin widened a little. "Good." He got up. "I'm going to grab some dinner and I'll be back. Gwen's on her way over with yours." He nodded his head a little before moving towards the table, passing Gwen.

"So," Gwen said, sitting herself down and organising the plate she was holding. "How'd the conversation go?"

Merlin shrugged. "It was... fine." Not perfect, at all, but maybe... maybe he would be able to forgive Arthur. In time.

-)-(-

Hope it was worth the wait!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Ha! See! It didn't take as long! I actually had it done for a while but I wanted to make sure that it flowed correctly into the next chapter, so my apologies. On the other hand, the next chapter is about a third done! Not as far as I was hoping, but I've recently gotten a job and that's now taking up about half my time, so I will write as much as I can when I can. Also, I've been meaning to say this for ages and ages, and always forget. This is set after Season 1, with elements of Season 2 taken on board. When I started writing this, Season 2 had just started where I am, so I didn't feel confident enough to write including all the drama that happened in it.

Also, to everyone who reviewd and told me off for being late, I wil accept the criticism. I rightly deserved it. Maybe you can leave a review telling me how good I am to get this out now? Haha, nah, it's all right. Enjoy the chapter!

-)-(-

As the weeks passed, things improved. Merlin got steadily better, the wounds on his back scabbing and slowly healing. Gaius couldn't remove the marks entirely, and they slowly formed into thick, livid pink lines, rough and bumpy to touch, and apparently still painful. When Gaius started leaving the bandages off for periods of time to give the wounds some fresh air, Merlin couldn't wear his own shirts because the fabric would rub painfully against the scars, the small bits catching on them, so Arthur had subtly given Merlin some of his own shirts to wear.

Merlin also improved in other aspects. The number of nightmares that he had reduced, with Gaius slowly weaning him off the sleeping draughts, and with the nightmares gone, the tired haggard look that seemed to have developed a home on Merlin's face also gradually disappeared. He also began flinching less when people touched him. It didn't completely stop; if someone suddenly reached for him, he would balk slightly, but he could accept a handshake or a gentle hug. About the only person who could touch Merlin without him flinching was Hunith, and although she had stayed for as long as she could, she had to return to Ealdor after a week.

As she had been saying her goodbyes, Arthur had been standing off to one side, to give them privacy, when she had turned to him and abruptly taken his hand. "Thank you," she had said, "For everything." And then she had hugged him, awkwardly holding his shoulders with her surprisingly strong arms for just a moment before turning back to Gaius, leaving him to stand there bewildered. It had been... not unpleasant, and entirely different from the quick embraces his father had given him. No wonder Merlin defended his mother so readily; she poured her love onto anyone she could unconditionally, and a person like that was someone worth protecting. Awkwardly he had waved to her as she left with Gaius before leaving himself, for practice, still trying to shake the warm feeling spreading throughout his limbs.

The relationship between Merlin and him was a bit, well, unsteady. After the awkward restart to their friendship, Arthur had tried to settle into their previous places except without the more condescending aspects of being prince and servant. He couldn't eliminate all differences in rank that were between them, but the last few barriers that he had maintained between them he removed, or greatly reduced. In some ways it was ridiculously easy to forget to act superior, or to think of Merlin in a serving role. In others, he had to stop and think about what he was saying so he wouldn't accidently ask Merlin to do a task for him. It was the strangest mix.

Despite the differences in their relationship, Arthur slowly mended the rift that had formed between them. They were nowhere near as comfortable around each other as they had been, but Merlin no longer spoke curtly back to him, and he could tell that Merlin didn't resent him quite so much.

The bond between him and his father was also unsteady. As much as he tried, he couldn't maintain a cool distance between, and would often find himself enjoying the time they spent together. It seemed as if he had taken some trial, and now that his father had seen him pass at an acceptable level, a barrier between them had, too, been removed. His father would invite him to more council meetings and a lot of their private talks focused on the Kingdom. Arthur wasn't stupid, he knew what was happening. He had proven to his father that he wouldn't fall apart at the harsh treatment of a servant, and because of that, he was now deemed mature enough to learn more about the running of the Kingdom, and while it was interesting and extremely useful, he found it off-putting that he had to have a servant _flogged_ to be seen as mature enough to handle a Kingdom. It was... barbaric.

When he had talked to Gaius about it, the physician had just nodded. "Your father sees suffering as a form of experience and learning Arthur. His own experiences have proved to him that the only way to make sure that no one ever forgets something is through making an example. To him, that is what Merlin has provided." And as ill as it made him feel, Arthur could understand the logic behind it. People _did_ learn quicker if suffering was involved. That's why soldiers always peaked in performance during wartime; they learnt what happened if they didn't look after themselves while facing a serious opponent.

Somehow, he was able to keep a balance between all these different aspects of his life. After about a month, they moved back Merlin back to his own rooms after Gaius had deemed him strong enough. They would have let him remain in Arthur's rooms for a bit longer, but with Uther's newfound openness and willingness to have the Prince partake in the running of the kingdom, it was becoming increasingly risky to have Merlin in Arthur's rooms. He had almost discovered Merlin once, when he had dropped by unexpectedly one evening to inform Arthur that there was an impromptu council meeting being conducted.

Arthur couldn't say he wasn't glad to get his own rooms back; privacy was something that he had come to crave as everyone would converge on his room to check in on Merlin's recovery, but he felt the servant's absence keenly. He no longer had instant reports on his recovery and would often wander down to Gaius' rooms to check up on him. After the scare with Merlin's still unidentified illness he didn't want to take any chances. He also had improvements made to Gaius' and Merlin's rooms as subtly as he could, having someone mend the holes in the shutters and the walls, and gifting Gaius' with new linen and mattresses. Gaius had questioned his sudden spending, but Arthur had just shrugged. If he could do something like this to improve Merlin's recovery, he was going to do it. Besides, it had been far too long since Gaius had received funds to improve his quarters, he _was_ the court physician, and as such his rooms should be funded by the crown to ensure optimal working conditions.

If his father noticed he didn't say anything, and even if he did, Arthur could justify it. Morgana had recently begun to have crippling headaches, leaving her weakened and tired for large parts of the day. She spent most of her time seated in Gaius' rooms by an oil heater, allowing the therapeutic fumes ease her pain. Gaius had been researching for a cure, but what with the constant care needed for Merlin and the need to still perform daily duties, he had little time.

Guinevere had surprisingly risen to the challenge. With Morgana ill she had large parts of her daily routine reduced, so she utilised her spare time by helping Gaius, taking up Merlin's position as assistant. She ferried tonics to Gaius' patients, gathered supplies and performed other small tasks that constantly needed to be done. Because of this, she and he had run in frequently, often walking next to each other as they travelled to their destinations, exchanging news, usually of Merlin's condition or of Arthur's concerns about managing the castle as Uther had started putting him in charge of more and more sections of the castle. She was surprisingly knowledgeable about the subjects he talked about, and often provided valuable insight on what was and wasn't needed, allowing him to make increasingly better and more informed decisions.

It was when they were talking about the running of the barracks that she had paused and asked him, "Why do you still call me Guinevere Sire? You're welcome to call me Gwen if you want." He had stuttered, unsure of what to say. He had called her Guinevere because that was her name. For some reason she had simply smiled and said, "Gwen is also my name." So he had nodded, a little confused and had started addressing her as Gwen. He forgot sometimes, and she would merely smile and remind him gently, but it was... nice, to have this added level of closeness. He enjoyed her company and her intelligence, and although she stumbled over her words when she thought that she had overstepped her rank, she was a surprisingly easy person to communicate with.

After about a month and a half had passed since the whipping, life had settled down into a pattern. Arthur would wake up, head to Gaius' rooms to check on Merlin, have breakfast with Gaius before heading off to practice until he was required at the Council meeting that would progress until lunch, which his father would invite him to. They would discuss topics brought up and what Arthur thought of them before he would allow Arthur to depart, where he, if he had the time, would return to Gaius' quarters to check up on Merlin and Morgana, who would have roused herself enough to come down, before he left for patrol. If he didn't have the time he would often run into Gwen as she returned from delivering packages for Gaius and she would inform him of how they felt. After patrol he would return to the castle, carry out any tasks that were associated with his new command over parts of the castle, before heading to Gaius' rooms again for dinner, and by then, Morgana would be coherent enough to hold a conversation. After dinner he would return to his rooms, usually reading more of the magical creature book Gaius had given him, before then going to bed.

It wasn't the easiest pattern to follow, what with his father beginning to have an increasing urge to infiltrate all aspects of his life, but it served their purposes well enough, and after about two months, Merlin had all but healed. His back still pained him, but the scabs had faded to long ropey white scars, and with the rubbing oil that Gaius had prescribed him, the size of these had been reduced somewhat. The hardest obstacle that Merlin had to face was rebuilding his strength. After spending almost two full months ordered bed rest, he tired quickly when walking around and the stairs to the main hall often required that he pause regularly to regain his breath.

"I hate this," he had gasped the first time, resting on the stairs, hands braced on his arms. "Absolutely hate it." There wasn't much that they could do though, apart from taking him on daily walks. It was often only him and Guinevere - Gwen who would walk with him, as Morgana's headaches would be too painful for her to walk about the castle and Gaius would remain behind to help ease her pain. Eventually though, Merlin's strength began to return, allowing him to traverse the castle without problem, and he even started accompanying Gwen on her walks around the city to further improve his endurance.

Eventually, Merlin began asking for things to do. Gaius tentatively started allowing him to perform some of the easier jobs, mixing herbs and labelling vials and bottles with what was inside, or if he was feeling particularly energetic, helping Gwen deliver tonics to various people around the castle. Gaius had even suggested to Arthur that he could start giving Merlin some of the easier tasks that his job as Arthur's manservant required. Unsure, Arthur had done so, keeping his eyes firmly focused on Merlin until he had seen that it wasn't too strenuous a task. He had managed to avoid hiring a new manservant, unwilling to officially replace Merlin, and had relied on help from Gwen and random servants that he came across. But Merlin seemed to appreciate the tasks, appearing relieved to leave Gaius' rooms and Gwen's constant presence. The prolonged contact even helped improved their relationship, and although there would be awkward silence at moments, they regularly partook in the banter that they had performed before.

Life was generally pretty satisfactory. Merlin's recovery had no more interruptions, and although the scars were savage looking, Gaius' had informed them that they were as good as could be expected. Arthur's relationship with Gwen was a surprising but much appreciated bonus of their sudden closeness, and although the constant presence of his father was harrowing, the benefit of learning about the castle and the council meetings were invaluable. The only thing that truly troubled Arthur was Morgana's headaches which, although immensely relieved by the tonics that Gaius had developed and the heated oil, continued to trouble her quite significantly.

Life had almost returned to normal.

-)-(-

Arthur carefully eased open the door to Gaius' rooms. Recently loud noises were the bane of Morgana's existence, and could cause her agony if care wasn't taken. "Gaius?"

"Sire," Gaius turned from where he was sitting at the massive table. "You can come in; I've placed Morgana in Merlin's room."

Arthur sighed in relief and entered. "Is she improving?"

Gaius frowned. "I wish I could say that she was, but the headache continues to plague her." He leant back with a sigh. "I'm starting to think that I should inform the King of her ailment."

Arthur winced. They had avoided informing the King because they had wished to keep him and Merlin as far apart as possible. If Uther came down here to check up on Morgana he would inevitably run into Merlin, and it was best to avoid a confrontation earlier rather than later, and Morgana herself had requested that he not be told, wanting to protect Merlin. "Is it that bad?"

"She's starting to have difficulty keeping track of things," Gaius informed him. "Earlier she asked me it was time for dinner yet."

"But it's barely past lunch time!"

"I know." Gaius tapped his fingers on a book. "If she hasn't improved by tomorrow afternoon, I will inform the King."

"Perhaps it is for the best," Arthur conceded reluctantly. "You'll still try to remedy it until then?"

Gaius nodded. "Yes, I've got a couple more ideas to try before then."

Arthur nodded. "Good." He hesitated before glancing over at a trunk situated underneath a table across the room. "Would the stones that we used on Merlin help?" Once Merlin had recovered they had discovered that the stones refused to cool down to a normal level. They remained at a constant temperature, as if held in one's hand, no matter what they did. Gaius and the prince had managed to conceal this truth from Morgana and Gwen in case they began to suspect that magic was involved, but if Morgana needed help, maybe they should use them?

"I don't think so," Gaius said. "Yes, headaches can be caused by problems in the blood, but those stones are for a wider area. If we applied them to her, it could possibly make the problem worse."

Arthur sat back disappointed. "I suppose." He tapped his fingers on his knee for a moment. "I guess, if we must, Merlin can always stay in my rooms while father is down here, to save an argument."

Gaius nodded. "It'd be best, and if that doesn't work, he is probably well enough to stay at Gwen's place." He got up. "I'm going to check on Morgana. Gwen and Merlin should be returning soon. If you see them, tell Gwen that I want to talk to her once she gets here."

"Of course, Gaius," Arthur said, getting up. "I shall see you later this evening." Gaius waved as he stepped up the stairs.

-)-(-

Arthur sighed as he pushed away the last of his reports. Who would have known that so many forms needed the crown's sign and seal? Stretching his back he groaned as muffled pops reverberated down his back. Maybe he should get a proper desk and chair: his dining table was hardly the best place to sit for hours and hours bent over writing.

Hearing his door click open, he looked up. It was Merlin, carefully balancing a tray in his hands as he pushed the door open with his back. Jumping up, Arthur hurried over. "Care – uh, thanks Merlin," he said, forcing himself not to caution the boy. He had begun to get extremely irritated whenever people treated him like an invalid, and would snap back at anyone who said anything, intentional or not.

"You're welcome Arthur." Merlin set it down, sighing in relief and shaking his arms out. "You still working?"

"Yes." Arthur lifted the top off the tray, inhaling the delicious scent of stew. "Apparently the castle has more paperwork than weaponry." He dunked a roll into the sauce before biting into it. Delicious.

Merlin laughed softly, picking up another roll. "Maybe if you throw enough paper at them the enemy will be smothered into submission."

"If only." Arthur sighed as he gulped down the last of the roll. "Gaius isn't sending you to fetch me for dinner?"

Merlin shook his head, picking at his roll with his fingers. "He actually sent me away, with message not to return for as long as possible." Merlin sighed and dropped the crumbled remains of his roll onto the tray. "Morgana's headaches are getting worse. She can barely stand any sounds, and Gaius' treatments are proving little help. She's in my room trying to get some rest."

Arthur frowned, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. "Gaius still doesn't know the cause?"

Merlin shook his head. "He says it's not like anything he's heard of before. Her muscles aren't tensed, her blood is healthy, and she is eating normal foods. She just has these crippling headaches as if her brain is being eaten... " Merlin trailed off. "Of course!" He stood up. "Thanks Arthur!" he called and hurried out of the room.

Staring after him, Arthur sighed and continued eating. If Merlin was willing to skip dinner, all the more for him. Picking up a spoon he dug into the stew and continued to look over the request for more whetstones, being careful to avoid spilling any drops onto the page.

-)-(-

Merlin rushed down the corridor, wincing as his back pulled painfully. Gods, they had been so stupid! Morgana's headaches weren't a sudden new occurrence, they were a _side effect_.

Skidding to a halt beside Gaius' door, he bent over, hands on knees trying to regain his breath. Damn, he really needed to do some extra exercise. Gasping slightly, he carefully edged the door open, peeking in around the wood. The room was dark, lit only by the fire and a dozen or so candles situated beside the table. The shutters were locked shut and covers had been tacked up earlier to stop the sunlight that shone through the cracks, preventing any moonlight from getting inside the room. Seated at the table was Gaius, using the candles to look through the large books placed beside him.

"Gaius," Merlin whispered, entering and shutting the door gently behind him.

"Merlin?" Gaius looked up and stared at him. "What's wrong? I thought I told you that it'd be best if you stayed away while-"

"Edwin," Merlin interrupted. "Edwin, and his beetles. You said that they ate away at the brain. They were inside Morgana for days, the damage that they inflicted-"

"Could be causing the headaches," Gaius finished. Gaping, his hands scrabbled for a tomb, pulling it out and quickly flicking through the pages. "Yes, yes," he murmured, a finger coming to tap at a page. "Of course!" He jumped up and swept towards his table, almost frantically starting to mix together herbs and roots. "You're a genius Merlin."

Merlin shrugged. "I do try." He moved over, stumbling over an unseen box. "What do we do now? Can you fix the damage?"

Gaius didn't stop what he was doing. "I don't have the right ingredients at the moment, they'll need to be harvested tomorrow, but now that I _know_ what the cause of the headaches is, I can start counteracting the source of the pain instead of just prescribing general treatments." He quickly stirred a bowl. "What inspired this sudden bout of intelligence?"

"Arthur and I were just talking, and it sort of just came to me," Merlin replied, watching. "Could the beetle have caused serious damage? Could it be permanent?"

"It's hard to say." Gaius carefully poured in some water. "She experienced some extremely minor memory loss after the event, but afterwards she seemed to recover completely. This is probably just a relapse of sorts, and I should be able to heal any remaining damage and cure the headaches."

"So she'll be fine?"

"She should be, thanks to you." Gaius smiled at him before tipping the contents of the bowl into a cup. "I'm going to go in and give this to Morgana. If it's not too much trouble, maybe you could start taking the covers down from the windows."

"Sure Gaius." Merlin watched for a moment as Gaius made his way up the stairs to his room before turning to the closest window. Climbing onto a chair he slowly lifted his arms, wincing as the skin on his back pulled. It wasn't impossible to lift his arms though. Tugging the material free, he gathered the fabric into his arms and began getting down. Shaking the cover out he started to fold the fabric, movements slow and steady. His back did feel a lot better. He no longer accidently pulled the scars open and caused bleeding, and it didn't feel like his back was on fire whenever he moved his arms. And the nightmares had stopped, so he no longer felt tired and on edge all the time. Generally, everything had been improving; his health, his relationship with Arthur, everything.

And Morgana's illness had been seen as nothing until it had worsened. Morgana's health had never been perfect, apparently, and the headaches had just been contributed to the stress of assisting Merlin and her nightmares. Everything was almost back to normal again. It was nice.

Sighing, Merlin climbed onto another chair and pulled the second cover free. Maybe once Morgana had recovered, things would settle down again, at least for a little while. Then he'd be able to get some rest and relaxation until the next threat to Camelot came.

Hearing the door open, Merlin carefully edged himself to the ground before turning and greeting them, holding the bundled fabric in his arms. "Hello-" he froze.

Uther gazed at him before turning to look around the room. "I was looking for Gaius. Is he here?" His eyes flicked back to stare at him, pinning him in place.

Merlin licked his lips. "Um... . he's, Gaius is in the next room. He's attending to a, uh, patient. He should return any moment from now." He clenched his hands around the rough fabric in his arms, trying to stop their shaking. "I can go get him if you need him immediately Sire."

"No, no, that's fine, I shall wait," Uther murmured waving a hand at him and turning to stare around the room. "What is with the covers over the windows?"

"They... the patient was experiencing sensitivity to light," Merlin said, swallowing. Did it count as lying if he just forgot to mention Morgana's name? "Gaius was trying to make them more comfortable."

"Hence, the lack of candles?" Merlin nodded. "Has Gaius managed to cure them, then?"

"Um, he needs supplies which will be gathered tomorrow, and then they shall be fine." Merlin slowly started to fold the fabric. Maybe if he looked busy, Uther would cease making conversation? It was entirely too nerve-wracking.

Uther stepped up towards the table and absently browsed through a tomb's thick pages, the disturbed wind making the candles flutter and cast disturbing shadows across the older man's face. Forcing himself to look away, Merlin focused on evenly folding the fabric in half. Gods... this was even worse than he had thought possible. He hadn't expected to be in the same room as Uther this soon, and especially not on his own.

Uther grunted softly and shut the text he had been perusing before moving further into the room. Glancing up, Merlin forced a gasp down as Uther made his way closer to the spot that they had hidden the stones. Gods, if he went looking and found them... They hadn't hidden them particularly well, simply wrapping them in a layer of cotton before putting them in a trunk and sliding it underneath a table. And what if Uther could feel the stones? He, Merlin, certainly could. Gaius had told him what they were when they had had a moment alone. Bloodstones, used to cure magical maladies and magic troubles. Apparently his magic had been trapped underneath his skin, and the bloodstones had absorbed the power, literally pulling the excess magic out of his body and trapping it within the stones' interior, giving the stones a magical presence. And surely, _surely_, Uther would be able to feel them, sense them, would go looking for them, and when he found them –

"Your back is better then?"

Merlin jumped and darted his eyes upwards to Uther's face, still shadowed by the flicking candlelight. "Um... yes, Sire. It is almost fully healed," he said slowly. He wasn't entirely sure if this conversation was better than Uther finding the stones, but maybe it wouldn't be worse?

"Good, good." Uther nodded and turned away, towards the stones.

Panicking, Merlin placed the now folded cover on to the chair in front of him and frantically searched for something to say so as to distract him. "I-"

"Uther! Sire." It was Gaius. Sighing in relief Merlin dropped his head and edged away slightly.

"Gaius!" Uther moved forwards, away from the stones' hiding spot. "I was wondering, did you have a tonic for my shoulder? At training today, I took a hit and the ache is preventing me from achieving sleep."

"Certainly Sire," Gaius said, moving forwards and away from the doorway. "Why did you not come earlier?"

"I did not think it to be that bad." Merlin tried to fade away into the darkness as they moved closer to him as Gaius searched for the tonic. "It was simply a minor thing."

"Of course, Sire." Gaius quickly searched through his stock, lifting a vial and checking it in the dim light. "This should do the trick. If there is any lingering pain tomorrow afternoon, come and inform me."

"Of course Gaius, thank you again." Uther took the vial and nodded. "Sleep well Gaius."

"You too, Sire." Gaius bowed slightly as Uther headed for the door, Merlin belatedly copying. Keeping his head down until the door had clicked shut, he sighed in relief, dropping down into a chair and bracing his elbows on his knees. Gods... that had been almost terrifying, to be so close to him, so close to the man who had done... _that_ to him.

"Merlin?" He looked up at Gaius who was frowning at him. "Are you all right? Did he say anything?"

"No, I mean, yes, I'm all right, I just... It was surprising to be such close contact with him." He breathed shakily and rubbed his face. "He... he asked about my back, but that was it. He ignored me mostly apart from that." He swallowed, picking at the cuff of his shirt. "He... he seemed so normal."

Gaius sighed. "He would be, it did not affect him directly." He moved forwards and gently put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, ignoring the small flinch. "You know that Uther has little concern for-"

"-servants and those that he does not care a great deal for, I know." Merlin gently shook Gaius' hand off. "I understand Gaius; it was just... unnerving to be so close to him. I'm fine, really." He shook his head. "How's Morgana?"

"Asleep, at last." Gaius stared at him for a moment before moving away towards the table. "The tonic I gave her worked at numbing the area effected, and once numbed, her body was able to rest." He started shutting books. "Now, we all should get some rest. You'll be all right with the spare cot won't you?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes, it'll be fine." He suddenly thought of something. "Gaius?"

"Hmm?" Gaius acknowledged, placing books away.

"Uther was also attacked by Edwin's beetles; shouldn't he be suffering from headaches too? Like Morgana."

Gaius turned, frowning. "It's possible... but unlikely. Morgana endured the beetle's presence for days, Uther for only a few minutes, half an hour maximum. It is unlikely that the beetle would have been able to cause the same amount of damage. Besides, he has not complained of either headaches or forgetfulness."

"I suppose." Merlin sighed and moved towards the spare cot, suddenly exhausted.

Gaius smiled at him and pushed the last book into place. "Relax Merlin, you've just proven that Uther will not get furious or unreasonable at your presence, which was a concern of everybody's. Everything will be fine." He started blowing out candles. "Sleep, get some rest. You need it. Tomorrow, I shall fetch the necessary herbs and Morgana will be on the road to recovery." He picked up a bag. "I'm heading to the library to find a book. I shall be back later."

Merlin nodded. "All right." He hesitated before asking, "Could you leave one candle lit?"

Gaius glanced up. "Are you all right?" '_You haven't needed a candle to sleep for weeks_' was left unsaid.

"Yes, I just... " He shrugged, glancing at the door. "Guess Uther's presence just... it just threw me off."

Gaius nodded and lifted the second last lit candle. "All right. Sleep well Merlin."

"You too Gaius." He nodded to the physician as he headed for the door, before turning towards the spare cot. Sitting down, he tugged off his shoes and stripped off his jacket, folding it in half and draping it over the side of a chair. Rubbing his hair he stared into the smouldering fire. Seeing Uther had been so unnerving. It had brought back the whole whipping experience all over again. Shivering as his back tingled; he clenched his hands together, tight, making his knuckles turn white. It wasn't a big deal though, it _wasn't_. He would get past this. He would be able to stand up straight and not cower in Uther's presence, and he would be able to walk across the courtyard without his hands shaking and breaking out in sweat.

Taking a deep breath he forcibly unclenched his hands and pulled the blankets down. He would be fine. He _would_.

"Merlin?"

Jumping, he turned. It was Morgana, standing in the doorway to his bedroom, hair a mess and a hand raised to shield her eyes. "Morgana! Are you all right?" He got up and hurried over.

She lowered her hand and blinked at him, eyes squinted almost shut. "I... I wanted some water."

"Sure, sure, go sit down, I'll bring it to you." He turned her around and gently nudged her up the stairs. "I'll be right in." Dashing back to the table, he quickly poured some water into a wooden cup before hurrying to his room. In the dark he could just make out Morgana seated on his bed, staring at the opposite wall. "Here, Morgana."

She glanced up and smiled. "Thank you Merlin." Her hand shook slightly as she lifted it to take the cup, so he gently supported her arm as she drank. She gasped slightly as she finished and he placed the cup on his bedside table.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." She raised a hand to hold her head. "This headache is just so exhausting."

"Gaius thinks he's got a cure. He's going to mix it up tomorrow once he's collected the ingredients." He frowned. "Didn't the tonic he gave you earlier help?"

She nodded. "It did, significantly. The headache is much reduced." She lowered her hand to her lap, her voice drowsy. "I think it reacted poorly with my medicine though."

"You're medicine?" Getting up he helped her lay back down.

"Yes, my nightmare medicine." Her voice was softer and was starting to slur. "I had another nightmare, and I have not had one for days."

"The headaches may have caused them to stop for a while, and their return may be a good sign," he suggested hesitantly, lifting the blankets to her shoulders.

"Perhaps," she murmured. "At least it wasn't so bad... I can... barely remember it... " Her voice trailed off as she fell asleep.

Watching her for a moment he picked the cup up again and edged out of the room. Perhaps it was a good sign that her nightmares had returned. Maybe it meant that she was returning to full health and everything _was_ returning to normal?

Shutting the door he hesitantly smiled. Maybe it was all going to be okay.

-)-(-


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ***facepalm* If you get two emails, I'm sorry!

Secondly, and more importantly, LOOK! It's only a month and bit since the last chapter, and although this chapter is a mix of boring and 'oh no!', it does lead to the more important stuff, all of which begins in the next chapter, which I have just sent to my lovely Beta. I also meant to post this earlier, but an unfortunate case of food poisoning had me down, green faced, pale lipped, and dark-eyed for a day and a half, so yeah. This is a late Christmas present to you all! And for those of you who do don't do Christmas, this is just a Happy Holidays gift :D Enjoy!

-)-(-

Arthur blinked as he opened his eyes. Groaning, he rolled over and buried his head in his pillow. Gods, he was tired. After Merlin had left he had found more paperwork that had to be done by this morning (hidden under his _shirt_ of all things – he really had to get a proper desk) so he had forced himself to stay awake and complete it. It had taken _hours_.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he lifted his head to stare around the room. Paper haphazardly littered his table, liberally accompanied by scraps of food and broken quills. The clothes that he had worn yesterday were spread out on the floor, rumpled, and his shoes kicked aside near his changing screen. Sighing, he got up and gathered the clothes. Once Merlin got back to work he was going to make of point of dropping his clothes in one pile. Gathering them from all over the room was not conducive to a good back.

Dumping the clothes into a basket behind the screen, he stretched his arms above his head, groaning as his back popped. Ouch. Dropping his arms he wandered to the table to search for food. From the looks of it, Merlin hadn't arrived with breakfast, and so was probably helping Gaius with Morgana. Maybe if he went down there he'd be able to get a quick meal before he had to go and turn in his paperwork?

Hearing a knock, he quickly tugged on a shirt before opening the door. "Yes?"

The servant outside bowed quickly. "The king requests your immediate presence. He said to bring the papers about the Greming Farm."

Arthur restrained a sigh. "Tell his majesty that I'll be there promptly." The servant nodded before disappearing. Shutting the door he turned and groaned. The Greming Farm was what he had been working on last night. There was a dispute about the amount of tax that it was paying, and the owner of the land had been mysteriously avoiding paying his debt.

Sighing, he got dressed, pulling on a red shirt and leather pants accompanied by his jacket, before gathering the paperwork and making his way to the council chamber. Running through the paper, he made sure that he had everything, checking it off in his head. Complaints, initial dispute, amount of tax still to be paid, and so on.

Reaching the doors, he waited for the guards to open them before walking inside, nodding at the other advisors seated around the table. Taking a seat to the right of Uther's chair he organised his papers again before looking around. His father wasn't present, and but everyone else was. Mentally frowning he wondered what could be keeping him.

"My apologies for being late!" Uther strode into the room from a side door, face relaxed and cheerful. "I got held up," he explained, moving to his chair before absently taking a handful of papers from a servant. "Now, to the meeting. What were we going to discuss?"

Arthur rose with the other advisors, waiting until Uther had sat down before taking his seat again. "Sire, you called us here to discuss Greming Farm," an advisor noted, shuffling his papers.

"Right, yes, certainly." Uther quickly organised his own notes, then looked up. "So, suggestions?"

Arthur listened attentively as the meeting progressed, making mental notes as it went. Greming Farm was on the outskirts of the kingdom, and because of this, it was harder to maintain authority and a royal presence in the area, which was the probable reason the farmer had seen fit to try and avoid taxes.

His stomach growled, and he paused, glancing around quickly to see if anyone had noticed. Seeing no one looking at him he sighed quietly in relief and turned back to what the current advisor was saying.

"- it would be best if we sent an emissary, accompanied by a guard, to the district, to reaffirm the crown's authority on the area. It would discourage others from trying to do the same as this fellow here."

"Who would be the guard?" Uther asked.

The advisor shrugged, waving generally. "A small collection of knights obviously, it-"

"No," Arthur blinked and looked at his father. "We can't afford to have knights gallivanting around the countryside. They're needed here."

The advisor blinked. "But – sire, the kingdom is safe. The neighbouring kingdoms have been quiet and there are no stirrings of threat-"

"That just means that they are plotting," Uther said firmly. "No, we will send a regular guard to accompany the emissary. They shall be sufficient protection for the emissary and will be a strong enough show of force to dissuade further attempts at avoiding tax."

The advisors nodded, making notes. Arthur glanced at his father before doing the same. It was an unusual choice. There was an abundance of knights available and you could send only the less skilled and trained of knights as they would be a more visual show of force, so the choice of just dispatching trained guards wasn't necessary. Shrugging, he finished his note. Perhaps his father knew of something that he didn't.

"Now," his father said, getting up. "It is time for a break." He smiled around the table. "I have heard a fair number of stomachs growling for breakfast, as I have all called you together far too early." He gestured at them. "We will reconvene in half an hour after we have all sated our hunger."

Arthur blinked and slowly rose with the other advisors. His father was calling an early break? Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, though, he bowed with the other advisors before exiting. Glancing behind him, he saw his father leave by the same side door. Turning around he hurried to the kitchens. It was far too late to hope for breakfast at Gaius' rooms, and knowing how the meetings could drag, it was likely that he would miss lunch as well.

Reaching the kitchens he quickly asked for a large meal to be sent to his rooms. Thanking the kitchen staff he made his way up there, intent on organising the rest of his paperwork for the meeting.

The servant arrived just as he was throwing the last scraps of paper and food into the fire. Forcing himself to wait until the boy left, he fell on the tray, greedily stuffing a still warm roll into his mouth. Moaning in relief he quickly followed it with a gulp of water before grabbing another.

Another knock on the door had him swallowing hastily and wiping his hands on a cloth before hurrying over. Coughing slightly as he finished swallowing, he swung the door open. "Gwen," he greeted warmly before blinking in surprise. "Morgana!"

She smiled at him, still slightly frail looking. "Arthur. Are you going to let us inside?"

"Of course." He quickly ushered them inside, helping her sit down. "What are you doing? You were bedridden yesterday."

Morgana gave a soft laugh. "Gaius finally found something that worked to relieve the headaches, so I decided to take the chance and leave his rooms." She breathed deeply. "It is so good to finally be able to think clearly."

"I still think she should be resting,' Gwen protested, but she was smiling.

Morgana waved her hand. "You heard Gaius; some fresh air will do me good."

Gwen sighed, still smiling. "Perhaps it is a good idea."

Morgana nodded, and then turned to Arthur. "So what has been happening while I have been ill?"

Arthur grinned. "Looking for some gossip, Morgana?"

She snorted delicately. "Of course not." She then smiled at him expectantly. "But tell me anyway."

He laughed and sat down, reaching for his cup. "I hope you won't mind that I eat while talking; father called me away before I could eat breakfast, and I highly doubt that I'll get a chance to eat lunch."

"Of course it's all right." Morgana frowned. "He's been calling you away? Why?"

"You don't remember?" he asked, surprised. The effects of the illness must still be lingering, she had been aware that his father had started to involve him more in council decisions beforehand. "It doesn't matter. Yes, he's started to involve me in the council meetings. I think he's trying to further prepare me for the role of king. Much of the work he is giving me to do involves the running of the castle; ordering supplies, organising distribution _of_ those supplies, and so on." He made a face. "It's incredibly boring."

Morgana laughed. "How terrible. It _would_ be boring having to organise all of that." Her smile faded. "How is it working with your father? No problems?" she asked more softly.

He shrugged. "He seems unconcerned about Merlin now. He hasn't spoken to me about the whipping in weeks."

Morgana hummed. "That's probably a good thing." She stared pensively out the window before turning to look back at him, smiling. "So, back to my original query. What gossip has been travelling the castle?"

He heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes, before launching into the latest news to arrive from the other kingdoms.

-)-(-

Merlin picked his way through the contents of the box. Why did Gaius have so much stuff again? Lifting a very dead beetle out of the box he grimaced. Why did Gaius have so much _gross_ stuff? Throwing it into the bucket of garbage that he had been collecting he continued to go through the box's content. Ugh, was that a jar of frog's eyes? Grimacing he dropped it down in the 'Gaius wants it kept' bag.

He was tidying Gaius' supplies while the physician was out collecting the necessary herbs. He knew that Gaius had simply given the job so he had something to do whilst the physician was out. What with Morgana insisting that she needed fresh air and a walk and Gwen now aiding her, Merlin had little he could do. And despite the foul quality of the work, Merlin appreciated it. It wasn't too strenuous, it was pleasantly mind numbing, and it greatly reduced the chances of him running into Uther. Seeing him yesterday had completely disturbed his recently gained calm, and he would really like to get it back.

Setting the now organised box back on its shelf, he turned towards the table situated next to it. Hesitating, he glanced at the door before bending down and staring at the trunk where the bloodstones were hidden. Cautiously, he ran a hand over the air around the box. If he concentrated, he could feel the magic of the stones, humming away silently. It felt a lot like his magic, warm and tingly. Glancing at the door again, he quickly dragged the trunk out, flipped the clasps and pushed the lid up.

Digging through the scraps of paper and fabric littering the inside, he found the sack that the stones were hidden inside. Loosening the string he peeked inside. The stones glowed golden, gently pulsing, and through the rough fabric of the sack, he could feel the warmth that they emitted. Sighing softly, he hesitantly reached one hand inside. Maybe once he touched it his curiosity would cease bugging him and he could work without glancing over here every few minutes. Magic like this must be incredibly rare and-

"Gaius?"

Jumping, he hurriedly stuffed the bag back inside the trunk and looked up. Freezing, he stared as Uther entered the room, carefully looking around. "Gaius?" he called again.

"Uh, m-my apologies sire," he stuttered, trying to subtly shut the trunk lid. "Gaius is out collecting herbs." He gritted his teeth as the trunk's lid got stuck, still half open, before standing up and hiding a wince as Uther's gaze turned to him. "C-can I help?"

Uther stared at him for a moment before looking away. "No, I was after Gaius' advice about something." He absentmindedly lifted a book up. "Unless you have in-depth knowledge about affairs of the state."

Merlin blushed. "Um, no, no I don't." He carefully moved away from the trunk, trying to look nonchalant.

"I didn't think so." Uther surveyed the room, sweeping his eyes over the clutter. "Do you have any idea when Gaius should return?"

Merlin shivered a little as he reached the main table. "Um, soon? He didn't say how long he would be out for, but he knew which herbs he was looking for, so he should be quick, unless they're really hard to find or-" He forced himself to stop as Uther turned to look at him, face unamused. "Soon. Maybe."

Uther raised an eyebrow before walking further into the room, coming precariously close to the trunk. Forcing down a cry, Merlin clenched his hands and waited. "Very well. Perhaps you could find me a draught for muscle aches then boy, as my shoulder has started to act up."

Merlin nodded. "Sure, certainly, sire. Gaius keeps those over here." Giving the trunk one last glance he slowly turned around before hurrying to a cupboard across the room where Gaius kept his completed draughts. Fumbling with the catch, he swung the door open and started searching, ears straining to hear what Uther was doing. _Just find the draught_, he told himself, picking through the tiny bottles. _Find the draught, give it to him and he'll leave. It'll be fine, it'll be fine_.

Finally finding the bottle labelled in Gaius' scratchy writing, he spun around and froze. Uther was absently toeing the trunk, staring in disdain down at the messy insides. As he stared in horror, Uther's foot disturbed the insides, shifting the mess just enough that a soft glow could be seen from within.

Uther paused, head tilting to one side, before he bent down, pushed the lid back and reached down into the trunk. Lifting out one of the stones, the glow shone through his fingers. Swallowing, Merlin watched him as he studied to the stone, face unreadable. _Please,_ he thought. _Please, please, please, please, please, NO!_

Uther straightened and turned to him. "Is this Gaius'?"

Merlin shook his head, deciding to try and play dumb. "I, no, I've never, he's never used or, or mentioned it. The trunk was someone else's, Gaius only got it recently. He hasn't had a chance to go through it."

"Then what were you doing just then?" Uther asked, eyes sharp and focused on Merlin's face.

"I, I was emptying it, cleaning it. Gaius asked me to." Merlin tightened his fingers around the bottle.

"So these are yours?"

Merlin shook his head frantically. "I've never-" A hand slammed into this throat, pushing him back into the cupboard, making the bottles inside rattle dangerously. Crying out as his back smacked into the wood, he stared up at Uther.

"Don't lie to me!" Uther hissed his face now an ugly red and curled into a snarl. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" he demanded, shaking the stone in Merlin's face.

"I don't understand!" Merlin gasped, choking on air, his empty hand rising to clutch at Uther's leather clad hand.

Uther's fingers clenched. "Your plan to corrupt my son!" Merlin stared at him in confusion. "You would turn him against me by being pitiful about the whipping, and then, while he was distracted enchant him with these stones!" Uther glared at the rock in his hand. "The trunk was simply a method of getting them inside the castle. When were you going to try and enchant him? Tonight?"

Merlin tried to shake his head. "I'd never – no! I wouldn't, I couldn't! Why would I?"

"Who knows your methods, traitor?" Uther hissed, throwing the stone to the ground with a clatter. "But expect no mercy from me. Guards!"

-)-(-

Morgana blinked, raising her head suddenly. Arthur glanced at her, frowning. "Are you all right Morgana?"

She raised a hand to her head. "I... " She stood up suddenly, eyes unfocused. "Merlin. Merlin needs something." She headed abruptly for the door, swaying slightly.

"My lady!" Gwen cried, getting up and hurrying over as Morgana fumbled for the door. Arthur jumped up and followed as Morgana exited his room. "My lady, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just, I know that Merlin needs something."

"Merlin needs something?" Arthur asked. "How on earth would you know something like that?"

Morgana ignored him and hurried down the stairs, fingers clutching tightly at the railings. "My lady, Morgana, maybe you should slow down," Gwen begged. "You've been sick for the past couple of weeks, you need to rest!" Morgana ignored her and turned down a corridor.

Exchanging concerned looks with Gwen, Arthur hurriedly walked ahead and turned to gently grip Morgana by her arms. "Morgana, you-"

"Arthur!"

Jumping, he let go of Morgana and spun around. At the other end of the corridor Merlin was being dragged along by a handful of guards, and following behind them was his father.

Leaping forward, he rushed down the corridor to stop the procession. "Father, what's going on?" Stopping in front of the guards, he peered at Merlin's face and saw a bruise slowly blossoming on his cheek.

"Out of the way, Arthur," Uther snapped, moving forward. "They need to take the traitor here to the cells before word can get out."

"Traitor? Merlin?" Arthur stared at him nonplussed. "There's no way _Merlin_ could be a traitor, he's nowhere near smart enough to-"

"I have no time for your sentimentality, Arthur!" Uther snapped. Arthur stared at him in horror and astonishment. "He's part of a plot to corrupt you with magic! I found him unpacking magical stones from a trunk given to him!" Arthur froze. "We have to get him into the cells before a sweep can be carried out on the castle. We will catch these traitors before they can get away. Now move aside!"

"But, father, you must be mistaken; Merlin wouldn't know what a plot _is_, let alone carry one out against the crown! I'm sure it's all a misund-" A hand roughly pushed him to the side and into a wall. Slightly winded, he stared as his father beckoned the guards to march on by.

"I know you have become... attached to the boy, Arthur," Uther said coldly, turning to glare at him. "But it has simply blinded you to his ploy. Let me deal with it."

Arthur grimaced. "No! You don't understand, Merlin-"

"No, Arthur, _you_ don't understand. The boy was plotting against you!" Uther retorted. "And I will not take that chance!" He turned to the guards. "Please escort Arthur and the Lady Morgana back to their rooms, and guard them whilst the sweep is being conducted."

"What, father, no!" he protested. A couple of guards stepped away from the group and stood in front of them, and ignoring their protests, herded them back towards their rooms. Pushing back he managed to get a last glimpse of Merlin, catching his eye before they turned and led him away.

Scowling, he allowed himself to be led down the corridor to Morgana's room. After Morgana had been ushered inside, he stepped into the doorway, arms blocking the guards' entry and snapped, "If it's all right with my father, I'd like to stay here with Morgana while the sweep is underway." He scowled at them. "I trust my skills more than your own." He slammed the door shut and leant against it, shoulders shaking.

"Arthur?" Morgana laid a hand on his trembling shoulder.

Arthur shook his head. "I... you know what this _means_ right?" He turned to stare at her. "He... Father won't just let it go."

Morgana frowned. "Maybe Uther will be lenient?"

Arthur snorted. "Right. He'll be lenient," he said scathingly. "The day he wears a dress."

Morgana sighed. "We can't do anything until his sweep is over, and we can only hope." He heard her move away. "Gwen, could you get me some water?"

"Yes, my lady," Gwen murmured, skirts rustling as she moved towards the table.

Glaring at the wood grain, he pushed himself away from the door and towards the window, as far away from Morgana as he could make himself. She didn't understand, she didn't _know_.

"Sire?" Turning he glanced at Gwen. "Are you all right?

He grunted. "It's just so... so frustrating." Normally he would never have spoken so freely with anyone, but he had come to trust Gwen, and she always listened patiently and gave sound advice. "Father has come to confide in me, and trust me maybe much as his advisors, yet he still refuses to listen to me when it is most needed."

"Have faith Arthur," Gwen said. "Things will right themselves. Sometimes it just takes time."

Arthur sighed. "Time is something that we don't always have."

Gwen bit her lip and glanced away before turning back. "All I am wondering is where the stones came from in the first place. There is no way Merlin would have brought magical artefacts into the city. Maybe someone else planted them?"

Arthur's stomach clenched guiltily. "Perhaps... "

-)-(-

Just as the evening bell rang, a guard came to tell them that the sweep was over, but that Arthur was to remain inside Morgana's rooms until another guard was sent. Exchanging glances as the guard left, Morgana and Arthur had quickly and quietly sent Gwen down the servant's entrance as soon as he had left to gather news. When she returned she had nothing positive to say. The guards had completely swept the castle, and although they had found nothing, Uther was still holding Merlin in the dungeons for questioning, and from what could be overheard, he sounded furious about the lack of evidence. Concerned by his father's behaviour, Arthur had followed to the guard to the council chamber with a sense of trepidation filling his chest.

Entering the room, he waited by the door until his father beckoned him forward to where he was leaning over the table, maps spread out across the wood. Coming to a halt a few feet away, Arthur waited for Uther to say something, and when he didn't, tentatively ventured, "Father?"

"They're out there somewhere Arthur," Uther said quietly. "This attack proves that they're out there, and that they're close."

Arthur frowned. "What?"

Uther spun and stared at him, his eyes fever bright. "Traitors, magic users, _them_. Those who betray the crown and themselves through their despicable behaviour."

Arthur stared. "You get all that from _Merlin_?"

"He was the first to come. He will not be the last." Uther turned back to the maps. "We must figure out where they are coming from before it is too late!"

"But father! Merlin is not a traitor!"

Uther waved a dismissive hand. "I have figured that out, his blatant stupidity and ignorance reveals his lack of knowledge. He had clearly been coerced by the subtle tricks of magicians to do their bidding. His punishment will not be extreme."

Arthur sighed in relief. Thank the gods. Now, he just needed to convince his father that there was no new threat to the kingdom. "Father-"

"You are dismissed Arthur." The prince frowned. "I just wanted to inform you that tomorrow your presence will be required on the courtyard balcony for an address to the people."

"Oh, I was actually-"

"Tomorrow Arthur, we all require rest. Go."

Hesitating, Arthur slowly edged from the room, confusion setting in. That had been odd. His father had called him into the room to just tell him to turn up for a speech to the people? He had always sent a guard previously, and what was with that talk about traitors hiding out in the countryside? Glancing back at the doors, he shook his head and headed back to his rooms.

-)-(-

The next morning, he was awoken by a guard knocking on his door. Stumbling out of his bed, he tugged on his clothes quickly before exiting his room and following the guard to the balcony. Forcing back a yawn he stepped up to his father's side, concerned at the sight of Morgana standing there her face pale and drawn, and Gwen who looked tired and worried. Peering down over the balcony at the gathered crowd, he frowned at the large circle left in the middle of the crowd. What was happening?

"My people," his father started, powerful voice carrying out over the crowd. "I am here with a warning, a request if you will, to every single one of you." He paused to survey the crowd, eyes dark. "I strive to promote peace throughout this land, to prevent chaos, disruption, panic from spreading through the kingdom, and I aim to do it with as little disruption to your daily lives as possible. You all deserve to live out peaceful and happy lives.

"However, I am at times forced to involve you with matters such as these. They are dark and depressing matters, but important ones nonetheless." Uther paused to gesture down at the guards grouped towards the far edge of the courtyard, and they began to move forwards through the crowd. "And these matters involve both you and me."

Arthur gasped. Stumbling between two guards' grip was Merlin, his shirt gone and his face and chest bloodied and bruised. Realisation slowly sinking into his heart, Arthur bent forwards, hands gripping the stone railing, and scanned the courtyard. There, he had missed it before on his cursory glance downwards. A wooden pole.

"This boy was successfully coerced into betraying his master, my son, Prince Arthur, and attempted to use magical stones to attack him," Uther continued, unaware of Arthur's horror. "Although he did so unwittingly, he shall serve as an example of what you, the people, should beware of." Merlin was forced to his knees before the pole. "Magic is an evil thing." The guards roughly tied his arms to the pole, up and away from his back. "It should be guarded against and eliminated at every chance." From the grouped sets of guards strode the flogger, whip clenched in his hand. "And I, Uther Pendragon, will not abide by it in this kingdom.

"For his crimes, the servant Merlin will be given twenty lashes."

Arthur's strangled cry was drowned in the sudden murmur of the crowd. Feeling a horrible sense of déjà vu, he unwillingly watched as the whip rose then fell.

CRACK.

Merlin's scream pierced through the crowd's startled cry, and it covered up Arthur's own horrified shout. Hunching over the balcony's edge, fingers digging into the stone, he watched, disgusted and fearful as the whip rose again.

CRACK.

The pole was horrifically, perfectly, positioned so that Arthur could see Merlin's back, could see the vivid bright red lines start to form and trail over his skin, could see the barely healed scars crack and bleed again.

CRACK.

CRACK.

CRACK.

Every time the whip descended, Merlin screamed, his cry pained and terrified. Every time the whip descended, the crowd would gasp and cry out, and every time Arthur's heart would stop for just a moment.

CRACK.

CRACK.

CRACK.

On Uther's other side, he was vaguely aware of Morgana's and Gwen's gasps and tears, as they silently clutched to each other and prayed.

CRACK.

CRACK.

CRACK.

The almost hypnotising pattern of the whip's crack and Merlin's scream bored into Arthur's ears, both horrifying and reassuring, because every time the whip struck it was just as bad as the first, if not worse, but every time Merlin screamed it meant that he was awake, that he was alive.

CRACK.

CRACK.

CRACK.

Merlin's voice cracked painfully as he screamed, and Arthur began to whisper a prayer desperately, pausing every time the crack sounded. Merlin had to be okay, he had to, he had to!

CRACK. Scream.

CRACK. Scream

CRACK. Scream

CRACK. Scream.

CRACK. Scream

CRACK.

Silence.

-)-(-

Reviews are nice for a sick person? (I wouldn't normally ask, but, it was Christmas! And I was sick! C'mon people?


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Hi guys! Look! Only two weeks after I posted the last chapter! It's a miracle! Anyways, this is where the story really starts to happen and move, and I think the route it's going is a little unorthodox, but my amazing Beta has said that it's good, and hopefully you guys will enjoy it :D And guys, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys were simply awe-inspiring in some of your reviews, really!

**And so you all know...** I'm going to Japan! Tomorrow! I do have Chapter 12 in the works, so it shouldn't take too long to get out after I get back, but I have no idea how long it will take to write the next chapter. I'M SORRY! But I'm allowed a break, aren't I? _Aren't I?_ Just think, I'll come back all refreshed and re-inspired!

-)-(-

Arthur stared and prayed. Prayed and stared. The silence persisted, hovering in the air like an omen. Nothing happened for a full minute until Uther's voice shot across the courtyard.

"Cut him down."

The guards stepped forward, roughly cutting the ropes and letting Merlin's body drop to the ground. As soon as he landed, murmurs spread out through the crowd, softly, tentatively, before they began to get louder and more horrified. Merlin's body was picked up by two guards and dragged towards the dungeons, the crowd parting to let them through.

"My people," Uther spoke again. "This is a terrible occurrence, and no one feels more ashamed than I that such a corruptible soul was allowed to become Arthur's servant." A hand clapped down on his shoulder. Arthur flinched. "As of this moment selections for the position of Arthur's personal manservant are open." The hand withdrew. "And I ask you, I plead you all keep vigilant. Guard against magic; do not allow it to corrupt your being. I would hate for you to become a wretched, vile creature like the one you just witnessed. Good day." Arthur heard Uther's footsteps retreat back inside, and the almost deafening murmur of the crowd as they reacted to what the king had said.

"A-Arthur?" It was Morgana. "Arthur? Come, we must check on Merlin. Gaius has already gone to him; they're taking him to the dungeons, we should – Arthur where are you going?"

Turning, Arthur sprinted from the balcony, pushing past guards and ignoring the shouts that followed him. He needed space, he needed to think, to get his mind around what had happened. Merlin had been whipped, again. It had been his fault, again. He had failed, yet again.

He had no real idea of where he was going, or what he was planning to do, but he needed space, needed to be alone. His feet somehow knew which way to go, and as he ran the corridors got steadily and steadily emptier until he saw no one. Breathing hard, he started the long walk up a flight of stairs, mind still unfocused on his destination. Pushing through a door, he continued his trek upwards. Up and up and up. Maybe these stairs would lead on forever and he would never have to go back down. Reaching a landing he pushed another door open and, bracing himself against an unexpectedly brisk wind, he strode forwards.

He was at Gwen's tower, where she had taken him to help him clear his head. He bent over the stone ledge and breathed deeply, letting the cool air fill his lungs. Looking straight down, he could see the courtyard, the crowd that had gathered now significantly smaller. Clenching his eyes shut, he turned away from the view and slid down to rest his back against the stone. He didn't want to know about it, he didn't want to _think_ about it. He had failed again, but he wasn't going to get angry, or yell, or cry, or _anything_. Merlin would be all right. He would have to be. Gaius had to fix. Gaius _would_ fix him.

Sitting there, he ignored the wind and cold, huddling in his jacket to try and keep the warmth that had gathered from his run. He wanted to feel numb; he wanted to not feel like a failure. Tightening his fingers in the cloth of his jacket, he cleared his mind, focusing on the cold, hard stone at his back and the wind whipping his hair across his face. Nothing mattered right now. No one knew where he was, and he didn't feel upset. This was a safe place.

Just sitting there, he let the time go by, uncounted hours drifting past as slowly as the clouds overhead. The sun shone down, shimmering through the restless clouds, sending skittish shadows flying across stone and slate.

Rousing himself as the sun disappeared behind a cloud, sending long, cold shadows over his body; he stretched his legs out in front of him, wincing as sharp pins of pain made their way up and down his muscles. Sighing, he leant his head back and stared at the sky. He should really head back down and attend to his duties, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate; he would just sit there and stare at the words covering the page but take nothing in.

The door in front of him jerked before creaking open. Jumping slightly, he stared as Gwen emerged from the doorway, her cheeks flushed and panting slightly.

"Sire," she murmured, hesitantly walking over. "I thought that you might be here."

"How did you know?" he asked quietly.

"You looked like you needed to think, and this is the best place to do so in peace." She knelt down in front of him and stared at him, her face concerned. "No one blames you, Arthur." He scowled and looked away. "There was no way you could have known that someone had planted magical stones inside Gaius' rooms, or that your father would find them." She bit her lip and put a hand on his knee. "It is no one's fault."

"It is," he muttered.

"Arthur-"

He shook his head. "Nothing you say will convince me otherwise, Gwen."

She sighed and sat back, taking her hand with her. "If you are sure." He nodded. "And... Arthur, there's something else." He lifted his head to look at her. "The king has... has refused to release Merlin from the dungeons until tomorrow morning." He stared at her, horrified. "And G-Gaius says that it's unlikely that Merlin will... that he will survive the night. The cold he says, and the exhaustion."

"No," he whispered. "That can't be. My father can't be that cruel."

Gwen lowered her head, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Gaius tried everything he could to convince Uther otherwise, but all he was able to get was hourly visits to check on Merlin and administer treatment as necessary. But even so, it probably won't be enough." Her voice broke and she buried her face in her hands.

Sitting there, he gaped at her, feeling fury rise up in his chest. His father had no right to do this, _no right! _Merlin had already been punished enough. Being whipped twice was more than any one man should have to endure, but to make him suffer like this was insane.

Getting to his feet he clenched his fists and moved to the door. "Where are you going?" Gwen cried.

"To my father," he growled. "He will listen to me this time. He must!" His father would not get away with this. Not again! He was going to demand that Merlin be released, and Uther would listen or –

"How can you be so sure?" Gwen asked. "How can you be so certain that he will listen to you now when he has never before?" He turned and watched as she too got to her feet. "What makes this time different?"

He opened his mouth to respond and nothing came. Swallowing, he wracked his brain. There had to be something, _something_ that would make his father listen, to see reason!

Gwen bit her lip. "There's nothing, is there?" Unwillingly, he nodded, and she released a shaky breath. "I thought so." She shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering subconsciously. "Gaius is with Merlin now; Morgana has retreated to her rooms. I'm supposed to be collecting dinner for them both, maybe... maybe if you had a free moment you could join Gaius. I'm sure Merlin would like to see you before..." Her voice caught and she shook herself visibly. "I must go. I'm sorry, sire," she gasped quietly and rushed forwards, pushing him slightly as she went by.

Feeling numb he stared after her for a moment, before following. She was right. There was nothing that he could say or do to convince his father to change his mind. Nothing that he could do would save Merlin. Clenching his hands, he moved steadily down the stairs, feet thudding rhythmically on the stone. Reaching a landing, he sighed, gathering himself slowly, before making his way to Gaius rooms. He'd meet Gaius there, discuss Merlin's chance of making the night, and when Gaius next went to attend to Merlin he would accompany him, make his goodbyes, help comfort Merlin, things like that.

Pushing open the door to Gaius' rooms Arthur breathed deeply as familiar smells filled his nose. Letting the door thud shut behind him, he walked across the room, his gaze idly sweeping the space around him. Frowning as his foot thudded into something, he glanced downwards. It was the trunk that they had stored the stones in. Crouching down, he pushed through its contents. The stones were gone, probably confiscated by his father –

Blinking as his hand came in contact with something hard and warm; he brushed back a stray piece of scrap cloth and stared. There in the corner of the trunk and surrounded by tangled pieces of leather and cotton, was a stone, glowing faintly and emitting a slight warmth. He hesitantly fisted the stone and lifted it out. Rubbing it with his thumb, he tucked it into his shirt and let it rest there, warm and solid against his chest, before getting back up and moving forwards again to Merlin's room.

Arthur pushed open the door. Dying rays of sunlight filtered through the closed shutters covering Merlin's window, revealing his untidy room. Clothes were slumped almost tiredly over every piece of furniture in the room, and the sheets were a messy bundle at the end of Merlin's bed. Arthur moved forward and unthinkingly straightened the sheets, a part of him mentally chastising Merlin's treatment of the fine fabric. Trust Merlin...

Arthur sighed and slumped down, his knees giving way. He missed the bed and landed with a thump on the wooden floorboards. The numb feeling in his chest was starting to twang painfully. He had let it happen again. After he had promised Merlin that it wouldn't, that Arthur would protect him! What good was his word as a prince if his word as a friend meant nothing? Arthur clenched his jaw and leant forwards, bracing his elbows on his knees. He didn't want to feel like this. So useless, and inept and stupid! Despite all the things he had done for the kingdom, his word still counted for very little in his father's opinion. It didn't matter how many knights he beat, or sorcerers he killed, or threats he managed to protect Camelot from, none of it mattered! And now Merlin was again suffering because of it.

Arthur tightened his fingers, harshly pulling at his hair. It was so frustrating! Was he not a man enough to matter? Determinedly, he ignored the faint prickles of tears emerging from his eyes. Knights didn't cry. Princes didn't cry. It didn't matter how much it looked like tears, they weren't! Arthur tightened his throat against a sob, shoulders jerking.

Only the gods would know how long he cried for, and he was never going to ask. By the time he had finished he felt completely wrung out and empty. Swallowing thickly, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He hadn't cried like this since he was a boy. Shakily letting his breath out, he glanced up around the room. Merlin didn't own much. A shelf on the wall in from of him held some curious knick knacks: shiny stones, an old wooden box, some twigs tied together with string. Things that Merlin obviously placed value on. Worthless, commonplace things, but they obviously meaning something.

Arthur stared at them, feeling pangs of guilt shoot through his chest all over again. Merlin would never have a chance to collect more things, or see more of the world. His life had been taken away by the prince who had so much but very little.

Arthur angrily kicked out with his foot, hearing a crack. It wasn't fair! To cut a life off so quickly was the greatest crime someone could commit. Merlin deserved so much more than what he had received. Sniffing angrily, Arthur pushed himself forwards. He had cracked the floorboards where his foot had struck. Pulling some of the boards away, he straightened the slats out, trying to fix it.

His fingers brushed something soft. Frowning, Arthur hesitantly reached his hand down, grasping blindly. His hand closed around something hard and square shaped. Confused, he pulled his hand out of the hole. Why was there a book underneath the floor? Glancing at the boards he had broken, he sat back and stared at the cloth covered text. Brushing the fabric back he looked closely at the plain cover.

Bewildered, he cautiously held the book up, letting it fall open. On the page were words, information, pictures. He ran his fingers lightly over the page. Spells, enchantments… magic. It was a book on magic. There was a book on magic underneath Merlin's floor.

Flicking through the pages he saw a piece of parchment. Cautiously he lifted it out and unfolded it, squinting at the messy scrawl.

_Used this spell to bring snakes on Knight Valiant's shield to life. Note to self: when practising use a less vicious animal, dog bites hurt._

Confused, Arthur glanced down at the page: _'Spell of Animation_'. A spell to animate animals? Valiant's shield? Placing the parchment back into place, he flicked through the pages until he found another.

_Used on Lancelot's lance to kill Griffin. Strengthened lance so it could pierce hide. Lancelot found out, but promised not to tell._

Arthur's eyes flickered down to the book. _'Spell of Magical Strength'_. He quickly turned another couple of pages.

_'Spell of Wind-Summoning'. Used to boost Arthur's flame to kill the Afanc._

_'Spell of the Twister'. Used to force raiders back from Ealdor. Arthur thought it was..._

_'Circle of Fire'. Tried to use it to kill the Black Knight. Failed, but Sword killed it._

More and more pieces of parchment were revealed as Arthur continued to flick through the book. Spells used to help Guinevere, Gaius, Morgana and him. Mostly him. Random pieces of parchment were also tucked into the book's spine, describing the magic Merlin had used when there had been no spell stated. Arthur clutched tightly at the book, a part of him screaming. Merlin couldn't be a sorcerer. He couldn't be! Unbidden, the time when Merlin admitted that he was a sorcerer in front of the king, just because Guinevere was sentenced to death. And more recently, his father's accusations of Merlin possessing magic. Arthur had thought that he was out of his mind. There had been no way that Merlin was a sorcerer. Arthur's eyes rested on a final page.

_'Spell of Light-bringing'. Apparently used this while poisoned. Gaius thinks I summoned light to help Arthur. Nice to know that even unconscious I can continue to protect Arthur's hide. No rest for the wicked I guess._

Arthur stared. Merlin. It had been Merlin. All along. All those... accidents, coincidences, freak occurrences that he had thought nothing of after they had passed. All of them were because of Merlin.

A sudden creak made him jump and lift his head to stare at the doorway. Gaius stood there, bag clutched to his side, and a forlorn expression on his face that quickly turned to shock as he saw what Arthur was holding.

"Sire, what are you doing here?" His eyes flickered downwards, just briefly. "And where did you find that?" The physician's voice seemed steady, but Arthur caught something deeper in his eyes.

Arthur glanced again at the pages. Magic, used over and over again. In Camelot, without anyone knowing. Glancing back up at Gaius' face he corrected himself. Mostly without anyone knowing.

"Merlin's a sorcerer," he said slowly. Gaius' tensed. "And you knew." Gaius hesitated before nodding slowly. "And he's been using magic to, to save my life?"

"Sire, I... he-"

Arthur shook his head, cutting off whatever Gaius had to say. "Why?" he asked, finally.

Gaius sighed. "He found that his destiny was to protect you, that your destinies are intertwined. He could not live his life without you, and you could not live without him."

"How did he find this out?"

Gaius shook his head. "I do not know for certain of his source, but I have my suspicions."

"Tell me."

"The dragon, underneath the castle."

Arthur nodded slowly. It made sense. Magic was drawn to each other, like moths to a flame.

"Sire, I… I wish to know what you intend to do," Gaius asked finally, his voice hitching with nervousness. "Please, I know magic is banned, but Merlin has already suffered enough, don't let him-"

Arthur stood up. "I'm not – I'm not going to tell anyone Gaius," he murmured, mind racing. "I just... it is a hard thought to get my mind around, especially considering all the protests I gave my father about Merlin's supposed magical abilities."

Gaius nodded. "If – certainly." He hesitated before backing away. "I'm sorry, but I must continue my brewing. Merlin is not doing well, he is very weak and the dungeon's cold is affecting him."

Arthur looked up sharply. "Is it likely that he'll last the night?" he asked, voice carefully toned.

Gaius shook his head slowly. "The cold and exhaustion, coupled with the fact that he was already weak before this happened, are slowly draining his life away."

"Okay," Arthur murmured. Looking across the room he saw the discarded spell book, still lying open with the parchment sprawled on top of it. Nodding in determination, he lifted his head and glanced at Gaius. "Okay," he said again, more firmly, and began to make his way through Merlin's door. "I'll be back Gaius."

"Sire, where are you going?" Arthur ignored him, intent on rushing through Gaius' rooms without knocking anything over. "Sire?"

Wrenching open Gaius' door he dashed down the corridors; he had a time limit. One night. One night to find a way to save Merlin. He could do that. Yeah, easy as sword practice. Just, hopefully, it would take less time. Maybe.

Reaching the stairwell leading down to the cave, he sped down it, jumping the last steps and swinging around corners. Stumbling on a rock, he turned the last corner and came face to face with the dragon.

"Princeling."

"Dragon." Arthur hesitated before nodding. "Do you know what's happened?"

"Indeed. Events as of late have been hard to miss." The dragon lowered his head to stare at him. "And you also realise there is more to Merlin's destiny than you originally thought."

Arthur swallowed. "He has... magic. He's a sorcerer." The dragon nodded, frowning slightly at the prince. "And you knew," Arthur continued. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Whether or not Merlin was born with magical abilities does not affect who he is now, and who he is now is who you are trying to save. Does knowing what he is change anything?"

Arthur slowly shook his head. "No. He's, he's still Merlin. Despite the... uh, unexpected additions."

The dragon nodded, leaning back. "You are learning then." He shifted, wings creaking. "Now, what do you want to do, young Princeling?"

"I want to save Merlin," Arthur replied instantly. "Anything else, I'll deal with it later. Just, is there a way? Is it possible to save him? Or is it too late?"

The dragon's eyes glinted in the flickering light. "The choice to save Merlin will have consequences, Princeling. Your desire to save him and leave all other matters for a later time will have ramifications."

Arthur frowned. "What ramifications?"

"That cannot be known for certain. Every choice you make between now and when something happens is related, and with destiny changing, all consequences are in a constant flux."

Arthur looked down. Gods, why did everything have to have such far reaching results? His choice to ease a man's passing had lead to this, and he had never even seen it coming. What would happen if he followed the dragon's advice now? The one thing he knew was that if he didn't, Merlin would die. That was certain.

Straightening his shoulders, he looked the dragon in the eye. "Fine. I accept the consequences, whatever they shall be. Saving Merlin is all that matters. Apparently his and mine destiny are intertwined; I shouldn't mess with Fate anymore than I have to."

"A wise choice, young Pendragon," the dragon nodded. "Now, on to more important matters."

"How to save Merlin?" Arthur prompted.

"To start with," the dragon said gravely. "Unfortunately, all local methods that could be used to save him are beyond your or mine capabilities." Arthur's fist clenched around his torch. "However, if we could transport him to where another being could save him..."

"How? Where?" The prince was becoming ever more desperate for answers.

"In a distant land there is a creature that can cure any injury or illness as long as they are brought to its nesting tree. The problem we have is insuring that Merlin will survive the trip."

"Isn't the main problem finding a way to get there?" Arthur queried.

The dragon hesitated. "It would be, if you have objections to my first proposal."

"Which is?"

"Free me."

Arthur stared. "What?" To free a creature of magic...

"Free me. I will fly you both there."

"But, you were put here for a reason, were you not? I can't just let you go! What would my fath-" He trailed off.

"Your father put me here so as to have a constant reminder of his ultimate domination of magic. I was the unfortunate soul forced to endure this captivity, there is nothing personal between us. I mean nothing to him."

Arthur bit his lip. "But, if I let you go, what will you do?"

"Fly Merlin and yourself to this creature."

"After that."

The dragon hesitated. "I... would like to search for more of my kind. To know whether or not I am to live the rest of my life alone, the last dragon to die."

"You won't return for vengeance on Camelot? Or on my – or on Uther?"

"Be reassured, Princeling, staying here will be the last thing I wish to do. After Merlin has recovered, I will return you both to the area and leave."

Arthur nodded. "If that is your plan, then I... then I will release you."

"The travel mode is settled then," the dragon murmured, "but you will need supplies."

"I can get what we need. Food, tents, supplies, whatever is needed."

"Bring something for Merlin to rest on; he will be too weak to fly as you will."

Arthur nodded. "Okay, so how do we ensure that he survives the trip?"

"You have had interactions with the unicorns, Princeling."

"Yes, briefly. Why?" he asked, confused, before realising. "Is it because of their healing properties?" The book Gaius had given him had mentioned something about it.

The dragon nodded. "You must return to the spot where you saw them last, call for them and ask for their help. If they ask what you wish for, tell them in total honesty what you need. If they see you as worthy, they will provide you with something to sustain Merlin's life."

"There's a lot of 'if's' in that plan," Arthur said dubiously.

"It is the best plan that we have," the dragon said gravely. "Now, you must hurry. You need to return with your supplies and the unicorn's gift before sunrise, and then you must fetch Merlin."

Arthur nodded, and half turned to leave before realising something. "Wait! How do I free you?"

"The stones; fetch one. When struck against the chain, it will release the energy it has gathered over centuries and crumble the metal."

"Energy?"

"Later, Princeling, you must go. Dusk approaches fast."

Arthur hesitated before nodding. Turning around, he sprinted up the tunnel, mentally compiling a list of things he would need. A lot of it could be gathered from his hunting gear, and the rest could be put in the pack. The sling would be harder, maybe sheets? Or would leather be better? It would be more durable and water proof, and would provide better insulation.

Reaching ground level, he discarded his torch and hurried towards his up the stairs and through the corridors, dodging the few servants still wandering the corridors. Taking the stairs two at a time, he started to compile a mental list of the things he would need to have ready before he left to find the unicorns. Food, camping gear, and his weapons would all be a necessity, was there anything else. Glancing out a window, he narrowed his eyes against the sun's last rays were illuminating the top of the castle. He'd have to hurry, he didn't have long.

Reaching his door, he yanked it open and entered, almost running into Gwen.

"Sire!"

"What are you doing here Gwen?"

She twisted her hands together. "I – I needed something to do. I can't just sit here and twiddle my thumbs and be useless while Merlin is... is-"

"I have a job for you then," he said quickly, shutting the door behind him and grabbing her shoulders. "I need you to gather travel supplies. Attach them to my hunting pack. Food, blankets, tools, all of it. And I need something to make a sling. Tough blankets, leather, something. Can you do that?"

She stared at him. "Arthur, what are you planning?"

"I can't tell you. Not exactly, but I might be able to save Merlin."

"Save him? But Gaius said-"

"I know what Gaius said!" he half snapped. "But someone else said something different, and if this is what is necessary to save Merlin, I'm willing to do it. Now, I need to know if you can do that for me. Can you do it Guinevere?"

She nodded slowly, confusion still evident on her face. "I can."

"Good. Have it ready and packed in this room as soon as you can. I will return shortly." He turned and left the room, pacing quickly towards the stables. He needed to get to the clearing where he had buried the horn.

Hearing voices, he slowed and stopped, leaning against the stone wall. Turning his head to listen, he grimaced as he heard his father's voice.

"- no idea what's gotten in to him," said his father, his voice full of disapproval. "Arthur has just upped and disappeared for the entire day, completely disregarding his duties. I will have to speak to him the next time I see him."

"It could be that he is traumatised by the flogging sire?" replied the familiar voice of a counsellor.

"Nonsense, Arthur realised that the punishment is necessary, besides, that is the third flogging he has witnessed. He is used to it."

Arthur gritted his teeth. He was not _used_ to it. And he hoped that he would never _be used to it_.

"He is young, sire, allow him his youthful moments of sympathy."

"He is a prince, first and foremost," his father replied firmly. "His youth has nothing to do with it. If he does not learn, I will _make _him learn."

Scowling, Arthur darted away from their voices and down a lesser used corridor. His father – no, _Uther_ would no longer make him learn anything, nor would he dictate his actions. His choices would be his own, as would his actions. And if Uther didn't approve of those choices... well, tough luck.

Reaching the main hall he hurried through the doors and jogged towards the stables, the sun gone and torches sending weak light over the cobblestones. Ignoring the stable hand's curious looks, he quickly saddled his horse, turning away offers of help, before climbing on and trotting the horse out and away from the stable and to the main road. The few people still roaming the streets shot him looks of mild interest, confused as to why the prince was cantering away from the castle at this time of the day with no armour or group of guards, but he quickly rode past them and towards the forest.

The night was secure in its hold of the world before he had reached the forest, the shadows deep and the stars glittering, and although the moon was full and gleaming brightly over the lands, the trees blocked the light, sending long, inky shadows spreading over the undergrowth. Swinging down from the saddle, he quickly tied his horse to a branch before heading in, following a barely discernable trail that he had walked once before, a number of months ago.

The forest looked different at night, the vivid greens and browns replaced with dull greys and blacks, a world of harsh angles and curves. Underneath his feet, leaves and sticks cracked loudly, announcing his presence to the entire forest. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he pressed on, not slowing down. If the most magical thing in this forest was a unicorn he was safe. If not... well, at least he wouldn't be hanging around to watch Merlin die.

Reaching a miniature valley that looked vaguely familiar, he half stumbled, half slid down into its base, the area even darker than the rest of the forest. Squinting into the gloom, he searched for the pile of rocks that he and Merlin had set up to cover the horn. It had to be around here somewhere. Even if wild animals had been through the area and had knocked them over, the pile was so clearly man made that it shouldn't be too hard to miss.

Spying an unusual lump rising from the ground, he crouched down and ran his hands over it. Rough stones met his touch, neatly piled together to form a heap. Wiggling his fingers into a gap, he found a piece of cloth, damp and dirty, but most obviously not meant to be there. This was where he had buried the horn.

Standing, he glanced around the shadowy clearing. Swallowing, he straightened his back and gathered himself. "Anhora!"

His voice echoed strangely around the forest leaving only silence in its wake. Swallowing his nervousness, he called again. "Anhora! Guardian of the Unicorns!"

Continued silence. Clenching his teeth, he tried once more. "Anhora! Show yourself, please!"

Nothing.

Sighing, Arthur bowed his head, feeling defeated. If Anhora didn't appear they would have no way of keeping Merlin alive while they travelled, and if they couldn't keep Merlin alive, their plan was useless.

"Look," he started hesitantly, his voice at a normal level and his head still bowed. "I – I don't know if you can hear me, or if you even want to listen to me, but, Merlin's ill. He's sick and injured. A... friend told me that you would be able to help. We've got to get him away from Camelot, to some magical creature and its tree, where it'll heal him. But to do that we need your help, he won't survive the trip otherwise." He sighed shakily, shutting his eyes. "Please. I know you have no reason to, but, not for me, for Merlin. Please."

Silence.

"You have changed, Prince Arthur."

Stifling a curse, Arthur jumped and spun around. Behind him, a soft glow emanating from his cloak, was Anhora. Swallowing nervously, he replied, "You haven't."

Anhora gave a ghost of a smile. "Time changes all, whether it is slowly or fast, it is always up to time to decide."

"Right," Arthur nodded dubiously.

Anhora shifted his staff a little. "Now, what is this request of yours?"

Arthur shrugged slightly. "I, I'm not sure. The dr – my friend just said that you'd be able to help, and according to this book that I have, unicorns have healing properties, or abilities, or something, and I – we, were just wondering if you could help us."

"And why should we?" Anhora asked gravely.

Arthur froze. "I –" But he had no reason. The unicorns and Anhora would gain nothing from Merlin surviving the trip and recovering, and he had nothing that he was sure that they would value. They had no incentive to ensure that Merlin lived. None.

Sighing in defeat, he shook his head. "I have no reason why you should. You gain nothing from Merlin's recovery, and I have nothing to pay you with. The only thing I have is my request – plead, that you help. Merlin's pain is because of my own foolishness, and all I am trying to do is fix what I have done. Just... please."

Anhora stared at him, his face impassive and unreadable. Arthur tried not to focus on the fact that every second he waited the less chance he had to save Merlin. Patience was the key here. If he rushed Anhora in the hopes of getting back quicker, he might decide that Merlin was not worth his time and refuse to help. He had to be patient and wait.

After an eternity of time had passed, Anhora sighed and bent down, reaching for the stone pile. Starting slightly, Arthur watched as he removed the stones from the top and flicked back the fabric covering the horn. It glowed dully against the darkened rocks, especially so, when compared to the glow from Anhora's cloak.

Holding the horn at the base, Anhora straightened and called something out in a foreign language, one that was soft and musical, even coming through Anhora's aged voice. Hearing a soft thud, Arthur jumped and jerked around, clutching for the sword that wasn't around his waist.

It was a unicorn. It could be the exact same one Arthur had seen on the day they buried the horn, but he couldn't be sure. Its coat was radiating a soft white and as it moved, shimmers of colour moved through its mane and tail. Staring in wonder, he watched as it approached Anhora and placed its head near the horn held in his hand. Entranced by the almost rainbow like shimmer to the creature's mane and tail, it took him a couple of seconds to realise that it was now crying into the horn, tiny crystal-like tears rolling down the side of its face and into the horn.

Crying out, he took a hesitant step towards them. "It's crying!"

Anhora and the unicorn, unstarted by his cry, continued to fill the horn, which hadn't been hollow before, now that Arthur thought about it. "You said that you wanted out help, Prince Arthur," Anhora said calmly. "This is that help."

"But... I didn't want it to _cry_," he protested weakly as the unicorn continued to leak crystal tears.

Anhora smiled faintly. "Your compassion is reassuring, Prince Arthur, but rest assured, she does not mind." The tears slowly, but steadily, reached the top of the horn, coming to glimmer softly against the edges. Shaking its – her – head, the unicorn stepped back, and stomped its foot a little, before turning, and cantering up the slope that lead away from them.

"Are you sure it's - she's all right?" he asked, tentatively.

"She is fine." Anhora carefully held the horn up to eyelevel and grasped it with both hands. Gazing intently at the horn, he started to chant, speaking the musical language from before, his voice soft and strangely hypnotic.

As Arthur watched, the liquid inside the horn started to glow, no longer just reflecting the tiny glimmers of light from the moon. The glow got stronger and stronger until it was like the moon itself was contained in the horn, eerily illuminating Anhora's face and lighting up the tree branches above.

Chanting the last few words, Anhora stopped and held his pose for a moment before lowering his arms. From his billowing cloaks, he produced an intricately carved stopper and firmly sealed the horn, cutting off the light abruptly and plunging the clearing into darkness again.

Blinking his eyes as they slowly adjusted to the change of light, Arthur saw Anhora step forward and held the horn out. "This liquid will keep your friend alive. Every day, give him only this much -" his fingers measured out the distance between one line of the horn's spiral and the next "- nothing more or nothing less. The effects of not having the full dose or overdosing a human can be horrendous." Anhora stared at him, his eyes dark with wisdom and mystery. "And ensure that no one discovers this or the effects will be disastrous."

Hesitantly, the prince reached out and gently took the horn from Anhora's grasp. "Thank you," he said. "I'll guard this with my life."

"You are welcome then," Anhora said calmly. "Now, go. The night is not slowing, and your friend will not wait."

Clutching the silky smooth horn in both hands, he hesitated before bowing deeply. "Thank you again."

"Ride swiftly Prince Arthur." Glancing up, the prince blinked when he saw no one there. Shaking his head, he turned around and made his way back through the trail to his horse, movements quickening with every step.

This had worked. This had actually _worked. _It was magic, and against the law, and if his father ever found out, he was as dead as the next sorcerer, but the plan was working, it was _working_! Merlin wouldn't have to die because of his own foolish mistakes. His father wasn't right about all magic being evil. The dragon might actually know what he was doing.

This might just work.

-)-(-

So I'll see you guys in two weeks? Y/N? :D


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Hi guys! Look! I'm back! Just to say, **Japan was fricking AWESOME!** Seriously, if you ever get a chance to go there, GO! It is so, so, so worth it! The overnight flight back sucked, and someone infected me with a cold/flu disease so I've been BEDRIDDEN in the horrible heat and humidity that we Australian's call summer, which made it SO much worse, but I'm on the recovery! And actually able to string more than "Ugh... feel... gross..." together, so here is the next chapter!

**Also...**I've been meaning to do this for ages, and I've probably missed out on HEAPS of you and I'm sorry, but to all of you who review _every single chapter_ or something close to, like Bluebellbird or Emachinescat (and I'm sure there's more of you!), you are truly epic! Seriously, I grin every time I read a review! Arigato! (Japanese for thank you )

-)-(-

Arthur ignored the clattering of his horse's hooves as he cantered through the castle gates. Guards jumped up scowling, before recoiling in shock as they saw him. Reaching the stable doors, he jumped off his horse and loosened the saddle before leaving it to a yawning stableboy and dashing through the front doors. The few guards and servants still wandering the halls performing their last duties despite the hideously late hour gave him bewildered looks and stared after him as he passed,. Rushing past them, he headed for his rooms. Hopefully Gwen had been able to gather all the supplies he had asked for.

Slamming his door open he stumbled to a halt. "Gwen? Guinevere, are you here?"

"Sire!" Gwen poked her head out from around his changing screen. "Where have you been? It's past midnight. I had to hide behind here so the guards wouldn't send me away."

"I know, I'm sorry." He stepped towards his bed, where his hunting gear was lying, neatly packed together with a few bundles beside it. "Did you get everything I asked for?"

"I did," she said, coming over. "I got a few weird looks for it, but I managed to get everything, even the cloth to make a sling." She bit her lip. "Arthur I have to ask, what are you planning? You've got me to get supplies for travelling and then you leave in the middle of the evening for no reason. Why?"

"I told you, I have a way to save Merlin-"

"That doesn't tell me anything!" she snapped. Blinking, she glanced away. "You've got this magnificent plan Arthur, but you're not telling anyone, and what if you need help? I – Morgana and I can't help you if we don't know what's happening."

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I... I wish I could tell you, but it's better off if you don't know the details, that way you can truthfully deny your involvement."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm already involved," she said, raising an eyebrow. "And I don't need _details_ I just, generally, need to know what you're going to do. Just vaguely, Arthur."

Arthur hesitated, the unicorn's horn heavy inside his shirt where he had hidden it. "We're going to leave. Me and Merlin. There's – someone, who can help him. But for them to help, we have to go to them, and father would never let me leave so I have to go secretly. Tonight, early in the morning. Without anyone knowing." He looked her in the eye, begging her to understand. "Do you understand?"

She sighed. "No. No I don't." He clenched his hands. "But you obviously do, and you're the one who's leaving, so I guess that is the most important thing."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Gwen, I really have no words to express my thanks."

"A thank you will do," she said, smiling. "If there anything else you nee-"

"_Arthur!_" They froze.

"It's father," he whispered, looking alarmed. Dashing to the door, he slammed the lock across before sprinting back to the bed. Picking up the pack and bundles he held them out to Gwen. "Here, take these, hide them. Somewhere, anywhere, just someone Uther won't find them. Actually-" He separated the bundle of cloth from the pack. "Take this to Gaius' rooms, everything else to another place." Awkwardly she lifted the pack and bundle from his arms. "Now, go, leave by the servants' entrance before Uther sends someone that way." He ushered her towards the door, straining to listen to the footsteps approaching his main door. "If Gaius is there, tell him to wait. I'll explain once I'm out."

"But what if Uther doesn't let you go?" Gwen asked nervously. "He locked you up last time you helped Merlin..."

Arthur paused. "Damn it, you're right!" He tapped the doorframe for a moment as he thought. "If I'm not out by the time dawn approaches, I'll need help getting out. Maybe you can find a key for this door or something, I don't know."

"Arthur-"

"Arthur!" There was banging on his door. "Open this door!"

"Trust me, it'll work," he said reassuringly, feeling his heart begin to race.

"If you're sure," she said dubiously, backing through the doorway.

"Wait!" Hesitating again, he slowly dragged the unicorn's horn from inside his shirt. "Better take this too."

Gwen's eyes widened. "Arthur, that's-"

"I know! Just, here, hide it in the blankets-" He roughly shoved it inside the bundle of fabric. "And leave it in Gaius' rooms."

"Arthur, I – "

"Open this door, Arthur!"

"Go, Gwen!" He pushed her softly and snapped the door shut, flicking the lock and hurrying over to the other door. Taking a deep breath, he gripped the handle tightly and turned the lock back.

The door was roughly shoved open, smacking into his arm, revealing his father and a couple of guards. Rubbing his shoulder, Arthur stood his ground as Uther approached, an angry scowl darkening his face and his shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

"Arthur," Uther snarled softly. "I heard that you galloped out of the castle, and did not return until now. Is this true?"

Arthur tensed his shoulders and looked his father in the eyes. "That's true."

"And _why_ did you see fit to leave?" Uther snapped. "Especially considering we're under attack!"

Arthur couldn't help a snort. "Father, we're not under attack! There's no one to attack us."

Uther growled. "And that boy's involvement did not make you aware that _something_ might be wrong? Those stones were only the beginning of a plot to destroy us! Your foolish and careless trip could have killed you!"

"There are no plots against us!" Arthur snapped in frustration. Why couldn't his father understand? "The stones were a fluke, and Merlin's involvement a mere coincidence."

Uther glared at his son. "Have you not been listening to what I have told you? There are _always _people against us, wanting to find a weak point to bring us down and to corrupt the kingdom! You must never let down your guard."

"And we must always be open to the people," Arthur retorted. "If we suspect every heart is one of treachery and deceit, the kingdom will never flourish! Not everyone is out to get us, father."

Uther grimaced. "It seems you have not learned the rule that I am trying to instil within you." He turned to the guards. "Search the room. If anyone is found, throw them in the dungeons."

Arthur gaped at them as they started rummaging through his cupboards. "Father! You have no right to go through my belongings."

"I have every right!" Uther yelled, stepping towards his son. "As both your father and your king. If I want this room searched, it shall be searched."

Arthur scowled and stepped back, crossing his arms and glaring as the guards continued to rifle through his possessions. He was doubly glad now that he had given Gwen his supplies. Explaining a travelling pack to his father while he was this angry would be a difficult thing to do.

Seemingly satisfied that he wasn't harbouring a fugitive or banned object, the guards returned to stand behind his father, who was staring at him with in both suspicion and evident anger. Meeting his glare face on, Arthur raised an eyebrow and asked, "Satisfied?"

Uther grimaced. "For now." He turned and stormed through the door. "You will not leave these rooms until you are sent for tomorrow morning. We will discuss your behaviour then."

Arthur bit back a protest. Objecting would only make Uther suspicious. "All right."

Uther gave him one last cold look before turning and striding down the hallway, leaving the guards to shut and lock the doors. Hearing the lock click into place, Arthur turned and kicked his bed. His father was so _infuriating_! This level of suspicion was ridiculous, even for the king. What had made him so ready to believe that everyone was a felon? It made no sense. Nothing had happened or changed, so what had incurred his sudden paranoia?

Shaking his head, Arthur turned and stared around his room. Was there anything in here that he hadn't thought of that he would need? Hopefully, Gwen would find out that he had been locked in his room and would be able to find a way to get him out. Striding over to his cupboard he rummaged around the drawers until he found an old map of Camelot and surrounding kingdoms. The Dragon had said that they would be travelling to a distant land, so keeping track of where they were going could only be beneficial. Tucking papers and writing material into a small satchel, he put that inside a larger bag and continued his search. Coins, a small coil of rope, a spare flint stone. Little things that he hadn't thought of until he had slowed down to re-assess the situation.

Finally exhausting his list of things he could do, Arthur tightened the string and kicked it under his bed. Sitting down on his mattress, he stared at the candle on his bedside table for a moment before sighing. He might as well catch a few hours of sleep. Gods know when he was going to get some more. Besides, he was a light sleeper when he needed to be, and he was ready for when Gwen returned. Kicking his shoes off, he blew the candle out and lay down, forcing himself to calm down and go to sleep. Rest. He needed energy if he was going to get away successfully, and to get that he had to sleep. Clenching his eyes shut, he waited.

-)-(-

Tap. Tap tap.

Arthur sat up with a jerk, blinking blearily around him. What was happening? The room was dark, but with enough light to show that dawn was approaching.

Tap. Tap tap.

Realisation flooding his mind, he leapt up and dashed for the servant's door just as it opened. Gwen edged in nervously, glancing behind as she did so. "Sire?" she whispered, squinting slightly in the dimness.

"Gwen, you managed to find a way in!" The relief was clear in his tone.

"Yes, not without difficulty though," she murmured. "I had to bribe a man to let me past, and I don't think he'll stay silent for long."

"A moment is all we need." Turning he gathered his pack and followed Gwen back through the door. "Has Gaius said anything about Merlin's condition?"

"Only that Merlin's getting weaker and weaker," she said as they hurried through the halls. "Nothing else, but he comes back with a more severe expression every time."

"Bloody hell," Arthur hissed, turning a corner. "Curse my father. If he hadn't detained me I might have been able to get Merlin away sooner."

"Gaius is doing his best. It's just hard to help when he's only allowed to see him every hour. Apparently Merlin will be released at noon though."

"If he survives that long," Arthur snarled, rushing the last few steps to Gaius' rooms. Shoving the door open, he hurried for the piled sheets tucked underneath a table.

"Arthur!" Jerking his head up, he met Gaius' surprised eyes. "I thought your father had confined you to your chambers."

"You know me Gaius, I hate being in my rooms," Arthur replied with a wry grin. "Do you still have the stones that we used? Or did my father confiscate them?"

Gaius frowned, coming across the room from where he had been leaning over a table. "No, he left the box here for some reason, I assume to pick them up later. They're in the sack by the door."

Giving a small sigh of relief, Arthur snatched up the sack and tied it to his belt before moving hurriedly over to the blanket bundle. Sticking his hand inside the bundle of fabric he sighed in relief as his hand met the horn. "How many men are guarding Merlin?"

"Half a dozen," Gaius answered. "But I have to ask what you're doing. Gwen could only say that you're planning on taking Merlin away, and he's in no fit state to travel-"

"Half a dozen. Right, not too many then," Arthur mused to himself, shouldering his pack and tucking the bundle of blankets under his arm. "Thanks Gaius."

"Sire, Arthur, what are you planning?" Gaius demanded coming to stand beside him.

Arthur sighed. "Something crazy most probably, but... it could save Merlin, and that's all that matters." He held up a hand to stall Gaius' protests. "It's better if you don't know Gaius, you will be high on the list of suspects and I don't want to involve you any more than necessary."

"Arthur-"

"Trust me Gaius'," he said, staring the old man in the eyes. "I will bring him back alive. I promise."

Gaius stared at him long and hard before sighing and looking away. "You were never here. I understand."

Arthur clapped him on the shoulder. "Thank you Gaius." Turning to the door, he nodded to Gwen. "My bags are in Morgana's room. I'll see you there."

Gwen bit her lip and nodded. "I hope so."

"Have faith, Gwen." He smiled at her before striding out the door towards the dungeons. Torches flickered weakly in their brackets as they passed. The night was almost up, and they needed to leave. Dodging the few servants beginning their daily duties, he rushed across the courtyard to the dungeon entrance and dashed down the stairs, taking them two or three at a time, before he came to the last few steps. Pausing, he eyed the guards as he caught his breath, before taking the last few steps more sedately.

"Guards!" he snapped. They jumped to attention, clumsily pulling their weapons close and blinking tiredly at him. "You're needed by the gates. Infiltrators are being repelled. Hurry!"

"Your Highness!" they saluted, before rushing up the stairs, armour and weapons clattering loudly. Waiting just long enough for them to disappear, Arthur then snatched the keys up from where the guards had left them dangling from a hook and hurried towards Merlin's cell.

The cell was dark and littered with hay and torn blankets, and lying by the far wall, his body deathly still and pale, was Merlin. Shoving the key in and turning it, Arthur stepped inside, dragging out the horn as he did so. Kneeling down beside Merlin's still form, he gagged slightly at the torn, bloody mess that was his back. The cuts were bleeding sluggishly through the bandages Gaius had wrapped them with, and smears of the brown ointment he used could be seen.

"Merlin?" he called softly. "Merlin, you have to drink this." Merlin's shoulder twitched as he laid his hand on it, avoiding the wounds. "Come on Merlin, I didn't go to all of this just so you could be picky." Carefully lifting Merlin's head up, he thumbed the top off of the horn and gently poured a tiny amount into Merlin's mouth. Holding his jaw shut, Arthur waited for him to swallow, breathing a sigh of relief as Merlin's throat moved.

Capping the horn, he tucked it back inside the bundle of blankets and waited. Something was meant to happen, right? Contemplating just moving Merlin before seeing a visible result of the unicorn's tears working, he stared as Merlin suddenly opened his eyes, blinking bloodshot orbs up at the ceiling.

"A-Arthur?"

"Merlin!" Sighing in relief, Arthur helped him sit up; ignoring the wince that Merlin gave as his back moved. "Come on, we have to move."

"Wait – w-what? Arthur, where are we going?" Merlin rasped, stumbling as Arthur forced him to his feet.

"We're leaving Camelot, there's someone who'll be able to heal you." He grabbed Merlin's arm and hooked it over his shoulders. "We've got to get going. My father is about to find out that I'm gone from my rooms."

"I don't understand," Merlin mumbled, but nonetheless he started to walk.

"You will," Arthur reassured him. "Come on, our ride will probably be out of his mind waiting for us."

Merlin groaned as they headed up the stairs. "I still don't understand."

"It's not unusual then," Arthur quipped back, forcing Merlin to keep moving when he paused on the landing. "It's not far Merlin, you should be able to recognise it soon enough."

"Huh?"

Arthur sighed. "Never mind, just keep moving."

Hurrying down the small corridor, they finally reached the stairs leading to the Dragon's cavern. Catching him as Merlin stumbled over every third step; they travelled further down until they finally reached the uneven passage that lead to the cavern's opening.

Merlin stirred as they approached the end of the passage. "Arthur... this is... you shouldn't be here."

"I know exactly what this is, where this is and yes I should be here." Arthur shot Merlin a look. "I've figured quite a lot out in the short amount of time you've been in the dungeons."

Merlin's eyes widened in panic just as they rounded the final corner. The Dragon was waiting for them, wings partially spread, and Arthur couldn't resist a small grin. "Yeah. I don't know how you managed to keep something as big as him a secret for so long."

"Merlin," the Dragon rumbled, his voice deep and ancient as the earth.

"I... I..." Merlin jerked in his arms a little. "I... don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything," Arthur told him, setting him down by the rock wall. "Just sit there." Turning back to the Dragon he held up the blankets. "I got the things for a sling, what do we do with it?"

"The unicorn's elixir is working at full strength; the sling may not be necessary as of just yet." The Dragon leapt forward so that he was sideways to them, claws resting against the rock of their platform. "Tie the blankets around my neck, attach it to the collar. It will provide you both with a sufficient enough handhold until we can construct something more appropriate."

Arthur hesitated before approaching the Dragon's back. As much as he trusted the creature's advice, actually touching the gigantic, scaly, fire breathing being was another thing entirely. Resting a cautious foot on the Dragon's back, he waited a moment before pushing himself forwards with his other foot and stepping fully onto the scaly body. Wobbling slightly as the Dragon's breathing upset his balance, he shifted forwards towards the metal collar encircling the Dragon's neck, crouching down as he got closer, still tightly clutching the blankets.

Moving past the wings, he lowered himself down so that his legs were on either side of the Dragon's neck and examined the collar. Thick, unadorned metal encircled the scaly neck, resting heavily against the Dragon's shoulders. Chafe marks could be seen around the base of his throat, the scales damaged or missing, and the flesh underneath purple and red.

Holding back his questions, he unravelled the blankets, tucking the horn into his shirt, and tied two corners of the rectangular blanket to the collar, tugging the knots tight and spreading them so that a small pouch was made. "Done."

"Good, now, get Merlin on."

Pushing himself up, he walked carefully down the Dragon's back and jumped back across to the stone ledge. Walking over to Merlin's bent body he frowned at Merlin's panicked expression. "Merlin?"

The boy stared at him, his eyes heavy with weariness and confusion. "I don't... you hate magic. Why are you helping me? Why are you talking to him? Why are you doing this?"

Arthur sighed. "I – to be honest, I'm entirely certain that I've gone mad, but Merlin, what my father, what Uther did was wrong, and I want to make up for what he did to you. If this is how it must be done, then so be it." Arthur hesitated before adding. "He is wrong about this, he is wrong about you, and... what if he's wrong about magic? And this is the only way that I'll find out for certain. With you, with the Dragon, and _away_ from his reach. Besides... I trust you."

Merlin stared at him for a moment longer before sighing and nodding. "Fine, okay." He allowed Arthur to grab his arm and pull him towards the Dragon. Merlin hesitated before stepping on to the Dragon's back, his eyes darting to the beast's head, which had turned to look at them, but he quickly sank down to sit in the pouch formed by the blankets, sighing in relief. Making sure that Merlin was okay, Arthur darted back off the Dragon's back and grabbed the bag with the stones inside it.

"What do I do with these?" he asked.

"Take one and climb down to there," the Dragon said, moving his head to gesture at the base of his rock perch.

Nodding, Arthur took one stone out and tied the bag to his belt. Climbing down a tiny and crumbling pathway, he edged around the base of the cavern until he reached the base of the stone perch. Buried into the tough stone was a metal pin, the end rounded into a loop, connecting the chain leading from the Dragon's collar to the ground and so preventing him from flying away.

Frowning, he gazed up at the Dragon, which was peering down at him. "Why did you never break the chain?"

"My claws are not strong enough, and I have weakened over the years," the Dragon explained. "And away from the sun, my flames are too weak to melt the metal."

"Right." Arthur nodded. "So what do I do with this stone?"

"Strike it against the metal, it will then release the energy it has gathered inside itself and the chain will break."

"It won't hurt me will it?" Arthur asked, eyeing the stone in his hand.

"No. It will only release the energy in the direction that the crack is made." The Dragon's head turned upwards, his ears cocking slightly as if he was listening to something. "Hurry, I fear that we do not have long."

Taking a deep breath, Arthur tightened his grip on the stone and pulled his arm back. Once he did this, there was no turning back. Once he let the Dragon go he would have to carry on with the plan. He wouldn't be able to hesitate or stop or try and talk with his father. He'd be lucky to get his position as prince back.

He swung his fist down, striking the metal. It would be worth it.

Multicoloured beams of energy flew into the air, and a sharp ringing echoed throughout the cavern. The chain glowed white for a prolonged moment before several of the chains faded into nothingness. Staring in shock, Arthur jerked his head up as the Dragon growled in happiness, wings shifting restlessly.

"Finally!" he rasped, arching his neck. "Freedom from Uther and his degradation!" His wings fluttered, sending buffeting winds throughout the cavern. Bracing himself against the stone and shielding his eyes, Arthur waited until the Dragon had calmed. Growling contentedly, The Dragon shook his head before turning to Arthur. "Hurry Princeling, we must leave before we are discovered."

Slightly stunned that the Dragon hadn't just escaped without him, he scrambled up the path to the passageway. "Right, so I've just got to get my stuff and then we can leave."

"Just in case," the Dragon rumbled. _I shall talk to you like this, in case your task is interrupted and we must make other plans._

Arthur jumped. "What the hell?"

_Calm yourself, Princeling, this is an ability of mine, and will be used as a safety measure until we have left the castle. Just think your thoughts and I will know them._

Arthur grimaced as he backed away towards the passageway. "Right. Just don't do it all the time." Giving once last glance to Merlin who was slumped against the Dragon's neck, eyes shut and most probably asleep, he turned and ran up the passage.

He was uninterrupted until he reached the top landing and was heading for Morgana's room. Turning around a corner he stumbled to a halt as he met a group of guards.

"Your Highness! Your father is demanding to see you," the leader informed him.

"Tell him I'm busy," Arthur said, dodging around them and darting forwards.

"But your Highness! Wait! He demands to see you now! " the guard called after him.

Arthur waved a hand at them and dodged a corner. He couldn't stop, he couldn't get caught. Swinging around another corner, he narrowly dodged a group of alarmed maids and rushed forwards. They were running out of time...

_You are right about that_ the Dragon murmured into his mind. _Your father has discovered your absence; he has the whole castle looking for you._

"Brilliant," Arthur muttered, quickly peeking around a corner before dashing the last few steps up to Morgana's rooms. Taking them two at a time, he reached Morgana's door and knocked quickly before entering.

"Arthur!" Gwen cried, getting up from where she was seated by Morgana's desk. Morgana was there too; she rose, her face drawn and pale. "Your father is looking for you, he's got the-"

"Whole castle looking for me, yes I know." He moved forwards and stared out of Morgana's window down into the courtyard. Groups of guards and knights moved about, moving from doorway to doorway, obviously searching. A large group was stationed in front of the main gate, blocking all entries and exits. "Blast it, they've blocked off the exits!"

"Arthur, where are you going?" Morgana demanded. "Gwen has jut said that you're leaving with Merlin. Where exactly are you going? And how are you going to get him out of the castle while he's that ill?"

"I'm not sure," the prince admitted, scanning the courtyard for possibilities.

"Arthur, you didn't answer my first question," the king's ward snapped.

"Give me a minute, Morgana!" he replied, cursing himself at the anxiousness in his tone. This would all go fine, it had to... "I'm trying to think." Tapping his fingers against the stone, he stared around the castle. He couldn't walk out, he couldn't ride out, from the looks of it, he wouldn't be able to get back to the cavern without being arrested, and he was currently up in the highest level of the castle. He was trapped. Cursing he slapped his hand down and began to turn away before halting. Spinning back, his eyes landed on the tower. Gwen's tower.

_Dragon, did you get that?_

_Yes, I can be there in a few minutes._

"Will it work?" he murmured out loud.

_It should do, as long as you are quick._

"Sure." Turning, he snatched up his pack from where Gwen had put it by the table and shouldered it. "I'm leaving."

"Arthur!" Morgana cried, getting up, but he was already dashing through the door.

"Wait!" Gwen followed, just managing to grab his arm. "Please Arthur, tell us what you're going to do."

Arthur hesitated, his gaze flicking from Gwen's face to Morgana's. They would be just as shocked as everyone in the end. Sighing, he took Gwen's hand in his own and said, to both of them, "It's for best that you don't know. I know-" he added quickly as they began to object "-that you don't think that, that you want to be able to help, but please, trust me. If I don't tell you, you have nothing to lie about." Thinking of something, he said quickly, "On second thoughts, Morgana do me a favour. Pretend that you've been ill all morning, say that Gwen's kept everyone out so as not to disturb you. It'll protect you from Uther." Seeing Morgana and Gwen's dubious faces, he added, "_Please_, I can't have you responsible for my actions."

"Arthur..." Gwen murmured sadly.

"Faith, Gwen," he said again, squeezing her hand and letting it go gently. "Lock this door behind me, pretend that I was never here." Before he could talk himself into staying for just another minute, he turned and ran through the door, rushing down the stairs to the hallway.

He was slowed by his pack, but he still made good time to the tower's stairs, and he only ran into the occasional servant. The guards would most likely suspect that he would try and leave through the usual ways – through the gates, or underground tunnels – and would focus their attention there. There was no way out through the higher levels. At least not usually…

Reaching the bottom of the stairwell, he paused, regaining his breath for the last surge of running, when he heard a shout. Spinning around, he saw a pair of guards at the other end of the hallway. They were pointing at him, their faces slack with shock, before they regained themselves and started running towards him. Cursing, he darted through the small door concealing the stairwell and slammed it shut. Tearing a candle fixture from the wall, he threaded it through the handle, jamming the door shut.

Not waiting to see if the makeshift lock had worked, he started his desperate sprint up the stairs. Behind him, he heard the frustrated yelling and banging of the guards reaching the door and finding it obstructed, but he ignored them in favour of climbing. They would most likely go and fetch more guards to help break down the door before following. That would take time, and they would think that he would be trapped in the tower with no way down. He might actually be able to make it to the top of the tower and away before they were even halfway up.

_How close are you to the top?_ the Dragon asked.

_Quarter of the way._ he thought back. _You?_

_I have made my way out of the cavern; it will take me a minute to reach the top of the tower._

Nodding, Arthur continued his way up, calves burning and lungs heaving. He just had to get to the top of the tower and then he could rest. Just a few more steps and he would be safe. Sort of. They would have to get far enough away from Camelot that any men that his father sent out wouldn't be able to find him, and he was sure that they would be shot up by archers, but the relative safety of a giant candle sucking lizard would help.

_I heard that._

"Good," Arthur gasped. Guessing that he was about three quarters of the way up the tower now, he paused, resting a hand on the wall, when he heard thuds, a bang and some yells. Startled, he turned and stared down the stairs. The guards had been quicker than he thought that they would be. They were already through the door.

Growling, he forced himself to start running again, his muscles screaming their protests. Forcing the pain to the back of his mind, he listened to the thuds of footsteps and the shouts of the guards. They were less tired than he was, not having to carry a heavy pack or run up from the bowels of the castle, and they sounded like they were catching up. Cursing, he desperately moved his legs faster, pushing past the pain and the tiredness to keep going. _One more step, one more step, one more step, one more-_

Reaching the landing, he almost tripped in surprise, stumbling into the door. Trembling as his legs threatened to give way, he yanked the door open and darted through. Leaning against the wood, he scanned the skies. _Where are you?_

_I'm coming. Merlin's unconsciousness is making it difficult for fast flying._

_Hurry, they're right behind me._

_One minute, Princeling._

Nodding, Arthur searched the tower's landing for something to obstruct the door with. Nothing. The landing was despairingly empty of anything that could be used to keep the door shut. Growling, he braced himself against the stone floor and pushed against the wood of the door. Now it was just a waiting game.

Straining his ears for the sound of either wing beats or footsteps, he waited, his breath steadily evening out. The only sound he could hear was the wind gently whooshing past him. Feeling sweat dry on his forehead, he quickly rubbed it away with the back of his hand before positioning it against the door again. Patience, he needed to be patient.

Footsteps. Yells. Pushing against the door, he grunted as something impacted with it from the otherside. Keeping the door shut, he heard confused yells and more footsteps coming to a halt before there was another thud against the door, opening it just a fraction. Pushing harder, he felt the door jerk again as the guards started to push against it. Feet slipping, he shoved against the door, forcing it closed again for just a moment before it was pushed back open. Panting, he heard the guards' yells, telling him that his father wanted to see him, that he had to open the door, but he ignored them and focused on keeping the door shut for just a little bit more. The Dragon was almost here, it _had_ to be almost here!

_Arthur!_

Turning his head, just a fraction, he saw the Dragon swooping down from the clouds. Vaguely he could hear screams echoing up from the courtyard, terrified shouts coming from the people below. Shutting the screams out so as not to be distracted, he waited for the Dragon to get closer. He couldn't afford to be distracted by them, even if they were his people, he'd get caught otherwise.

The Dragon flew down and circled the tower. _I can't grip the tower or hover for you to climb on otherwise Merlin will fall off. You will have to jump._

"Brilliant!" Arthur hissed. Taking one hand off the door he pointed directly in front of him. "Be there when I jump off!" Giving the door a last glance, he shoved back against the wood, hoping to surprise the guards, and pushed himself off the door, sprinting forwards to the edge of the tower.

Behind him, he heard a successful yell and a loud thud as the guards finally got the door open, before they quickly melted into terrified screams at the sight of the Dragon. Grinning in delight, Arthur ran the last few steps to the edge of the tower and leapt into the air, resting one foot against the stone ledge before pushing off into the open air, hundreds of feet above the ground.

Arms swinging widely, he gasped as the Dragon wasn't underneath him. Holding down a terrified shout, he tried not to imagine what it would be like to come into contact with the ground, when suddenly the Dragon was underneath him, dull golden scales lit by the sun and wings pumping up and down. Landing roughly on the middle of its back, he widely grasped for a hold, hands slipping on scales, before he managed to grasp one of the spikes that ran the length of the Dragon's back.

As soon as he had a hold, the Dragon pumped its wings again and then they were soaring over the castle. Awkwardly, Arthur climbed up the Dragon's back, using the spikes as hand holds, before he reached where Merlin was slumped over the Dragon's huge neck. Sliding his legs behind Merlin's, he grasped Merlin's waist with one hand and reached forwards to hold the Dragon's collar with another. "I've got Merlin," he shouted above the wind.

_Good,_ the Dragon replied. _You might want to brace yourself, I'm telling your father goodbye._

Frowning, Arthur pulled back slightly to stare at the Dragon when they suddenly dropped, plunging downwards to the castle courtyard. Letting out a terrified shout, he tightened his hold on Merlin and the collar as they swooped low over the busy and hysterical crowd. As they reached their lowest point, the Dragon roared. Arthur blinked in surprise as he felt its breath rumble from its chest up to its neck and out through its mouth. Staring in surprise at the Dragon's head, he turned to stare down at the crowd and froze.

There on the steps to the main door was his father, his face red with fury and a sword clutched in his fist. Seeing Arthur staring at him, Uther narrowed his eyes, demanding that he come back now, that he explain himself _this instant_ or else. Swallowing, the prince shook his head and turned away as the Dragon shot upwards, over the castle wall, over the town and southward. Uther had made his decisions and hadn't regretted them. Fine. Arthur had made his own decisions, and he refused to regret them, no matter what happened next.

To their left the sun had just freshly risen over the horizon, shining brightly over the land, bringing new light to the day.

-)-(-

_Back with a bang :D Hope you enjoyed it!_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I AM SO SORRY!** I've just started Uni, and wow, guys, it's full on. Even when I wasn't here, getting organised was painful. It probably didn't help that I've moved 10 hours up the coast away from everyone and trying to figure out buses, people, Uni, how to do laundry, and all those types of things sort of eats up your time. BUT, starting from Friday, I have a week off, and although I have a mini assignment to do, I will do my very best to get the next chapter started. And after that, my workload is reduced by a fourth, so, it shouldn't take that long? Hopefully?

Again, thanks to every single one of you who reviewed! I swear, seeing the reviews in my Inbox practically forced me to at least write a sentence even when I didn't feel like it or had time. So, yes, thank you Reviewers! A thousand splendid things for you all!

-)-(-

Gwen tightened her grip on her basket as she passed through the main doors of the castle, flinching back as the newly instated guards glared down at her. Keeping her eyes cast down low to the ground, she moved past them and hurried up the stairs, just wanting to get to the relative safety of Morgana's rooms.

Other servants passing her kept their eyes averted and down, with no one wanting to draw attention to themselves. Moving quickly and quietly, she moved her way through the corridors, reaching the small staircase to Morgana's room and rushing upwards.

Opening the door she entered and swiftly closed it behind her. Sighing in relief she sagged against the wood momentarily before moving further into the room.

"My lady?" she called. "I'm back."

"Gwen," Morgana greeted with a small smile emerging from behind a screen. "How is everything?"

Gwen placed her basket on the table and shrugged. "They – everyone is nervous. The guards are interrogating a lot of people as they enter the castle."

"You weren't targeted, were you?" Morgana asked concernedly, picking up a flower and smelling it.

"No," Gwen said, shaking her head. "But you can tell that everyone is on edge."

Morgana nodded with a sigh, sitting herself down at her table. "It just seems so unlikely that Arthur would do something like that, that he would _ride_ a dragon." She glanced out the window. "He always seemed to follow so closely in Uther's footsteps."

Gwen bit her lip. She wasn't entirely comfortable talking about it. Magic always seemed to be extremely tricky, and dragons were meant to be even more so. "Maybe we're missing something?" she suggested.

Morgana glanced at her and nodded. "Maybe. He did seem rather shocked about Merlin's second whipping, though. Maybe he realised that Uther wasn't as all knowing as he presents himself to be."

"But... where did he find a dragon?" Gwen asked nervously. "They're not just lying about the kingdom waiting for anyone to jump on their backs. And Merlin was already on its back according to what everyone says, so they must have met somewhere."

Morgana nodded slowly. "It could be true. Either way, they're gone and Uther is being unreasonable."

"You've spoken to him?" Gwen asked, surprised.

"No, not after his initial enraged visit, and you were here for that."

Gwen shivered. She had indeed been here, helping Morgana establish herself as 'sick' as Arthur had suggested, which wasn't hard when considering she still looked faintly ill from her headaches, when Uther had burst in, his face red with rage and shoulders shaking. They had managed to convince them that Morgana had taken ill last night and had no idea about what Arthur had planned, despite the king's accusations, and although Uther had glared at them and murmured something about them knowing _something_ about Arthur's plans, he had left without demanding anything else.

"Do you think he'll be able to do it?" Morgana asked suddenly.

Gwen jumped. "What?"

Morgana looked at her before glancing out the window. "Do you think Arthur will be able to help Merlin? He wasn't meant to survive the night, how – _why_ did Arthur think he had a chance?"

Gwen shrugged and sat down beside her and tugged the basket closer, starting to organise the freshly cut flowers. "I don't know. He had a plan, but he didn't want to reveal too much. We can hope though."

-)-(-

Gaius sighed as he entered his rooms. Boxes and their contents were strewn all over the floor and tables, left where they had fallen after Uther's initial angry search. Bending down, he grabbed a bundle of herbs from the floor, wincing as his knees creaked painfully. Setting the herbs down on the table, he wandered further into his rooms, eyeing the mess resignedly. It was going to take days to fully clean up, longer if he couldn't find someone to help him.

Rubbing his aching knuckles, he eyed the window, staring out to the horizon. Barely hours after Merlin and Arthur had disappeared, the castle had been thrown into chaos. Uther had mobilized the knights and squires and had sent them out as soon as they were ready; their orders to track down Arthur and bring him back, with orders to kill anyone who interfered. Gaius was under no illusions that Merlin would be allowed to live if they were caught.

Turning away, he began to organise the books that the guards had ripped from the shelves. Once Uther had managed to gather himself he had conducted an immediate search of Arthur's, then Merlin's and finally Gaius' rooms, searching for clues to where they could have gone. Gaius wished he had known, if only so he could deny that Arthur would head there. Gods, why had Arthur thought that this would work? Where were they going to go? There was no being in this land that could help Merlin now. Arthur had condemned himself for what? A chance to publicly, and irrefutably, defy his father? Gaius sighed angrily. Of all the foolish, short tempered things to do!

Thrusting the books back on to the shelf he slowly began to clear the floor, deciding that if he had to clean up the whole room by himself he might as well be able to walk around without tripping over things. In a somewhat ironic stroke of luck, most of what littered the floor was shattered jars and bottles, and although there were numerous puddles littering the floor, most of the jars contained only plant matter or other dried materials and he could sweep most of the mess up without having to overexert himself.

Sweeping the mess of glass and plants into a bucket, ready to be disposed of later, Gaius leant the broom against the wall and surveyed the room. A mop would be needed for the mess of liquids, and another bucket, and then he could start with shelving his possessions.

Finding a second bucket, he hurriedly left his rooms to head for the well, striding as quickly as his old bones would take him. Keeping his head low as he passed a group of guards, Gaius quickly descended the stairs to the ground level, emerging onto the courtyard. The normal bustle of servants was absent, many too afraid of both the dragon and the guards to venture out further than was required.

Setting off across the cobbles, Gaius tensed as he heard his name called out. Turning around, he quickly bowed as Uther came into view. "Sire?"

"Gaius, I need you to investigate dragons and their abilities," Uther commanded sharply, although rather breathlessly. "After seeing what this dragon has done to my son, we have obviously underestimated their grasp of magic, and I will not see others fall to its machinations!"

Gaius held back a frown. "But Sire, there has never been a case recorded of a person's mind being controlled by a dragon."

"Well they obviously protected the secret, didn't they?" Uther snapped impatiently. "I'm not asking for your opinion on the matter, Gaius, I'm asking for facts!"

Gaius kept his face smooth, despite the twitch of irritation in his stomach. "Of course, Sire." He bowed stiffly. "And I'm afraid to say that Arthur took the stones you discovered, otherwise I would have brought them to you sooner."

Uther frowned at him. "Stones? What are you talking about? What have stones got to do with my son being mesmerised and kidnapped?" Uther held up a hand and shook his head. "Never mind, I don't care, just start researching dragons!" Uther pushed past him to stride towards the main gates, shoulders stiff and head held high.

Nonplussed, Gaius stared after the king. That was... unexpected. He had thought Uther would start ranting and raving about how the dragon had thwarted him again by taking the stones, how it was obviously another sign that Merlin had enchanted Arthur into obeying him. Not this... this total denial of knowledge!

Frowning in confusion, Gaius slowly continued his way to the well, running what Uther had said through his mind. There was no way that Uther could have forgotten so quickly, no way at all. One as obsessed with magic as he was would let nothing go, regardless of how small and menial it might be.

Filling the bucket, he tried to think of what could have distracted the king. Arthur's flight from the castle? No, it would have strengthened Uther's resolve against the stones and Merlin, not diminished it. Utterly confused, Gaius headed back to his rooms, holding the bucket away from his body so that the water wouldn't splash against his clothes.

-)-(-

Arthur jerked awake, hand snatching up his sword as he rose to his feet.

"Peace, Princeling, it is only me," the dragon growled softly, his golden eyes glinting in the setting sun's rays as he landed softly.

Nodding, Arthur lowered his sword and dropped back down to the ground. "Sorry." Stretching his legs out in front of him, he glanced around the clearing. "Did you see anything on your hunt?"

The Dragon shook his head. "No. We have left the valley; any men that Uther sends after us would not be able to reach us until tomorrow morning at the earliest, and we shall leave before then."

Nodding, Arthur glanced to his left where Merlin was stretched out on their blankets, asleep. They had put him there as soon as they had landed and hadn't touched him since. The dragon had flown quickly, coming to the valley's entrance within a couple of hours before landing in a clearing a few miles from it.

However, they hadn't been able to continue for two reasons. The shift from the cell to the cavern, and the constant movement of the dragon's flight had caused Merlin's back to start bleeding again, requiring them to land and re-bandage the wounds, and the dragon himself had been unable to fly any longer, his body too weak to sustain a prolonged flight. Apparently dragons could not starve or die of thirst, but the constant deprivation of sustenance and sunlight had impacted on his strength, and he had been panting by the time they had landed.

Tossing a log onto the fire, the prince glanced at the dragon. "Did you find enough food on your hunt?"

The dragon nodded. "Enough to ensure that we reach the sea tomorrow afternoon."

Arthur blinked. "The sea? We're going that far?"

The dragon chuckled. "We are going much further than that, Princeling, I assure you."

Arthur stared, trying to grasp what was further than the sea. There were a few foreign kingdoms towards the south east, but that was it, and beyond that... what else could there be in the world? Could it really be that large?

The dragon stretched out across the ground, its neck curling around to stare at him. "Get some sleep, Prince Arthur, our journey has only begun, and I, at least, will need energy to get to our destination."

Arthur hesitated before nodding. Shaking out a blanket next to Merlin, he quickly banked the fire before checking Merlin once more. His face was tense, and a small frown could be seen marring his forehead, but his breathing was strong and regular and he had some colour to his cheeks. Considering Gaius had said he wouldn't last the night, this was more than Arthur could have ever hoped for. Hesitantly smiling, Arthur rested a hand on Merlin's shoulder, before pulling back and stretching out on his blanket, cushioning his head against his bag.

Staring across the flames at the dragon, he watched the firelight reflect off its scales. He was probably imagining things, but its scales looked healthier, the subdued gold colour just a bit brighter and the scales a little less dry.

He frowned as something occurred to him. "Dragon?"

"Yes?"

Arthur hesitated before asking, "Do you have a name?"

The dragon opened its eyes. "I do."

Arthur nodded, hiding his surprise that the dragon actually had a name. "What is it?"

The dragon blinked slowly, a look of surprise flitting across its eyes. "Kilgharrah."

Arthur nodded again. "Okay." Rolling over on to his back, he stared up at the slowly darkening sky, stars just beginning to shine in the twilight. "Goodnight Kilgharrah."

There was a pause. "Goodnight, Arthur."

-)-(-

The next morning started early, the sky still dark as they packed up their campsite. Shutting his bag, Arthur glanced over to where Merlin was still lying on a blanket. "How will Merlin ride today?" he asked, frowning. "His wounds started to seep blood from all the movement of you flying yesterday, so he can't stay there."

Kilgharrah stretched, his wings and tail rustling against the surrounding trees and bushes. "He can ride underneath me if you can construct a pouch from the blankets you have gathered. That way he will experience minimal movement and will be mostly protected from the elements."

Arthur grimaced. "How am I supposed to make a pouch?"

Kilgharrah grinned, exposing sharp teeth. "You are the ones with hands, Sire." He frowned and turned to look towards the east, where the faint traces of the sun were beginning to show. "Princeling, I would advise you not hesitate about beginning the pouch. We are still close enough for your father's men to reach us if they are especially determined."

"Right," Arthur muttered. Going over to the bundled blankets, he untied them, spreading them out across the ground. Staring at the two large rectangles, he glanced up at Kilgharrah. If it was a pouch, it would be slung underneath the Dragon's body, so to help provide minimal obstruction to the dragon's movements, it would ideally take up as little space as possible. Merlin was skinny anyway, so... He bent and folded one of the blankets in half. Okay, and then, that could be where Merlin would rest and then the other blanket would be used to secure him to the Dragon's underbelly.

Darting to his pack, he quickly searched its contents until he came across a length of rope. Pulling it out he beckoned the dragon over. Ignoring how the ground rumbled beneath the reptile's feet, he quickly measured and cut the rope to size before slicing holes into the blanket and threading the rope through them. Examining his handiwork, he tested the bonds before dragging it towards Kilgharrah's stomach.

"All right, it's not perfect, but it should hold for a few days," he summarised.

"That's all we need it to do," Kilgharrah replied, nosing the heap of fabric and rope. "Quick, dose Merlin with the elixir and let us be off."

"Can you hear something?" Arthur asked, hurrying over to his pack again to grab the horn.

"No," Kilgarrah rumbled. "But I do sense something."

"Gods curse it," Arthur muttered, snatching up the horn and kneeling beside Merlin. "Merlin? Merlin, wake up and drink this."

Merlin shifted, moaning slightly. "Wha... "

"Come on Merlin, drink this." Arthur helped Merlin sit up enough to sip at the horn. Tucking the horn into his shirt, he continued to drag Merlin up. "Okay, I just need you to get up and come over here and you can get back to sleep." Ignoring Merlin's moan of protest he managed to get the boy to his feet and across the clearing to the makeshift pouch. Setting him down on the blankets, Arthur quickly wrapped Merlin in the first blanket, tying the ends together with the last of the rope before guiding the Dragon to stand above him. Lifting the longer ropes, he tied two to the metal collar still around the Dragon's neck and the rest up around its body, firmly securing the pouch in place.

Stepping back he checked the knots. "How does that feel?"

Kilgharrah shifted, flexing wings and legs. "It will do."

"Good." Turning, Arthur hurriedly packed up the remainder of the camp, stuffing their sleeping blankets into his pack before shouldering it and hurrying towards the fire and stamping the coals out. Giving the clearing one more glance, he jogged over to the dragon's side and clambered up onto its back, clutching at the rope while his feet scrabbled against its dry scales.

Setting himself just in front of its wings, Arthur clutched at the metal ring. "Okay, let's go."

Kilgharrah didn't bother to reply, merely crouching down before launching into the air. Grunting, Arthur held on tightly, not wanting to fall off. Once they had straightened out, he quickly checked the ropes, making sure they hadn't frayed. "Is Merlin all right?" he asked, unable to see.

"Yes," Kilgharrah replied. "He swayed a bit, but your restraints worked and he didn't wake."

"Good," Arthur said, nodding. Looking down he grimaced. The dragon's flying was far from smooth; he moved jerkily, as if his body was tired and the motions were unpractised, causing the ground beneath them to lurch uncomfortably from time to time.

"Look Arthur," Kilgharrah rumbled, pointing with his nose. "Down there."

Arthur bent forward carefully, making sure to keep a firm grip on the metal collar. Below in the distance he could see a small group of riders, hurrying across a clearing towards where they had been camped. As Kilgharrah flew overhead, they slid to a halt pointing and yelling. Arthur sighed and pulled back.

"Let's go," he said quietly. Kilgharrah nodded before swinging around until they were facing south-east.

-)-(-

The ability to fly sort of loses its attraction after hours of remaining seated, Arthur mused, shifting slightly to try and ease his aching muscles. It was sort of like riding a horse, but the movements were stronger and slightly different, and then there was also the permanent possibility of falling to your death. Wincing, he loosened one hand and shook his arm out, trying to get the blood flowing again. The constant cold didn't help either. Despite being closer to the sun, the air seemed to only get cooler the further you went from the ground.

"How much longer will we be flying for?" he asked.

"We are attempting to reach the coast before the day is over," Kilgharrah replied, his voice rough. "I am... unsure, however, as to whether we will make it."

"What? Why?"

"I have been locked away for almost two decades, Princeling," Kilgharrah responded wearily. "My strength is not what it used to be."

Arthur frowned and hesitantly patted his scaly neck. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I will have to be."

"Are... " He hesitated before continuing. "Will we be safe from my father's men once we land?"

Kilgharrah flew in silence for a minute. "We will not be entirely safe from Uther until we have crossed the sea."

Nodding, Arthur glanced down to the ground. He had become slightly better with the height, now able to look downwards without the sudden lurching feeling appearing in his stomach, but he still didn't like doing so. "How's Merlin?"

"Asleep," Kilgharrah responded after a moment. "The elixir focuses on keeping the body healthy and strong, and the easiest way to do that is to keep the drinker asleep."

"Right." Arthur shifted slightly. "Okay then."

-)-(-

The sun was barely setting before they began to descend, but they had reached the coast, the smell of the salt water and the sound of the waves crashing growing stronger as they reached the ground. Jumping down, Arthur quickly untied Merlin from Kilgharrah's stomach, allowing the dragon to hop away. Making sure that none of Merlin's wounds had reopened, Arthur checked that he was comfortable before beginning to make camp.

As soon as Merlin had been set down the dragon had disappeared into the forest that lined the coast's edge. Unconcerned, Arthur continued to set up camp, setting down bags and blankets, and gathering firewood. It must have rained recently because the wood was damp and resisted his attempts to start a fire.

There was a great thump and KIlgharrah landed heavily across from him. In his talons he clutched a half eaten deer. Making a face as blood began to soak into the ground; Arthur continued to strike at his flint and asked, "What were you doing?"

"Hunting," Kilgharrah replied, tearing into the deer. "I find myself ravenous with hunger, especially after so much flying." He growled and wrenched at the deer's leg, sending a crack across the camp. "I'll probably go hunting again tomorrow before we leave."

"Brilliant," Arthur muttered, scowling as the twigs continued to smoulder. "Cursed fire! Just burn, will you!"

Kilgharrah snorted. "Step back, Sire," he commanded. Jerking his head to the side, he spat a bone out of his mouth, before breathing in. Eyes widening, Arthur scrambled back just in time to watch a stream of fire burst forth from the dragon's mouth. The twigs caught fire at once and steam rose up above the flames.

Hurriedly, Arthur started to throw more wood onto the fire. "That was amazing!" he exclaimed.

Kilgharrah snorted. "That was one of my weakest flames. It was nothing compared to fires I have burnt."

"It's still brilliant." Arthur glanced up at the dragon. "How much fire can you breathe?"

Kilgharrah swallowed. "At full strength it could easily kill a dozen horses at a time, and severely injure several others."

Arthur shivered. If you had a dragon on your side in battle, you would be undefeatable! An army would have to be cowed into submission when faced with a fire breathing dragon. Frowning, Arthur thought about what would happen if they were faced by an army that had a dragon at its control. It was all well and good being the one with the dragon, but how did you defend against one?

About to ask, Arthur jumped as Kilgharrah suddenly hissed, his head swinging around to stare into the trees. "There's someone close by."

Arthur blinked before jumping up and sliding his sword out. "How many? Where?"

Kilgharrah rose to his feet, eyes narrowed. "One. And they're close." His ears twitched. "I'm going to flush them out." Before Arthur could protest, he launched himself into the air over the trees.

Stepping towards Merlin, Arthur readied himself, holding his sword out as he listened. Kilgharrah's wing beats had faded, and all that could be heard was the crackle of the fire. Breathing slow and deep, Arthur slowly scanned the section of forest the dragon had flown over, ready for Kilgharrah to flush them out.

A sudden roar sounded from the trees, reverberating through them and sending startled birds into the night sky. Shivering, Arthur remained where he was. A few seconds later, there was a burst of light and the crackle of flames.

"That bloody dragon is going to bring the whole kingdom down on us," cursed Arthur, stepping forward, still waiting.

The light had just faded when he became aware of the sound of frantic running, twigs cracking and branches whipping into something. Waiting, Arthur became dimly aware of Kilgharrah returning, his wings beating heavily in the air.

Spotting movement in the trees, Arthur rushed forward just as whomever it was burst into the clearing. Grabbing the man's shirt, he drove the figure forward, tripping him on his outstretched foot. Ignoring the man's startled cry, Arthur crouched down and held his sword to the man's neck, driving a knee into his back to keep him down.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Speak before I run you through." The man froze before trying to turn over. "Stop moving!"

The man ceased his struggles. "Arthur! It's me!"

Arthur blinked. Seizing the man's shoulder, he turned him over. "Lancelot?"

"Sire," Lancelot panted, a nervous grin on his face. "Keeping company with dragons now?"

-)-(-

"... so, after hearing the rumour about a dragon, I travelled south east in an attempt to find you," Lancelot explained. "I was worried about yourself and Merlin, and thought I might be able to offer my assistance."

"To slay me," Kilgharrah rumbled.

Lancelot swallowed nervously, eyes darting to the dragon's face. "I – if needs be, yes. But it turns out that I don't need to; you're working together." Lancelot looked at Arthur. "_Why_ are you working together?"

Arthur hesitated. "Merlin was whipped by my father, twice." He heard Lancelot gasp. "If we had stayed in Camelot, he would have died, and... events leading up to the floggings have made it impractical to stay."

"Died?" Lancelot repeated. "I... surely he... surely _Gaius_ could have helped him?"

"He tried, but the amount of trauma was beyond his talents." Arthur nodded to Kilgharrah. "He offered me a way of saving Merlin so I took it."

"But... I thought you were against magic?" Lancelot glanced towards Merlin. "Surely this is against everything your father stands for?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "In the light of what happens, I am not condemning magic, but neither am I embracing it full heartedly. Magic is too great a power to so easily classify." Lancelot nodded jerkily eyes flicking back towards him. Analysing Lancelot's expression, Arthur added, "I know you know about Merlin's magic."

Lancelot jerked, and turned to look at him. "How? I mean, he – you – you're... " Lancelot swallowed. "You're not... mad?"

Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I... I think for a moment, maybe, but after everything, I couldn't bring myself to turn him in. He... Merlin, he went through all of that pain and never lifted a finger. If he so wished he could have brought Camelot to its knees, but he didn't." Flicking a stick into the fire, he shrugged. "He's a greater man than many."

Lancelot nodded. "He'd be glad to hear you say that. He respects you very much."

Arthur snorted. "If he still respects me after this, it shall be a miracle." He shook his head. "But first we will have to get him healed."

"How is that going to work exactly?" Lancelot asked curiously. "Is the dragon going to do something?"

Kilgharrah snorted. "I do not know where you mortals hear these myths about a dragon's power, but they are truly absurd. No, I am assisting Arthur and Merlin in travelling to a being who can heal those in need. The only way to reach them in time is to fly."

"Where are you heading?"

"Over the sea to a land still not known of here," Kilgharrah replied, snorting and sending a trail of smoke into the air.

"Can I come? I'll be able to help."

Kilgharrah shook his head. "No, there are no dangers where we are going, and your extra weight will weigh us down. I am struggling as it is."

"Oh," Lancelot murmured, disappointedly. Arthur sent him a sympathetic smile before straightening.

"Actually, if you're willing, there is something you can do... "

-)-(-

The advance search party burst into the clearing where villagers had claimed the dragon had been seen. The head of the party, Jonan Warder, quickly ordered his men to search the clearing, urging their weary horses forward. They had been pushing hard to catch the dragon before it could escape over the seas. Camelot had no port so overseas transport would take time to mobilize allowing them to escape further, which could not be allowed to happen.

"Sir!" Warder yanked his horse around to see who had called. "We found someone!"

"Bring them forward." Swinging off his horse, Warder strode forward to where his men were leading a man towards him. The man dropped to his knees before him, grunting painfully. His shirt was torn and bloody, a long scrape arching across his chest, and there were bruises across his face.

"Speak. Did you see the dragon and its riders?" Warder demanded.

The man wheezed as he spoke. It sounded as if he had broken a rib. "Yes, damn it, yes! I tried to get away but the dragon caught me and the rider beat me before tying me to a tree so I couldn't run for help." He coughed, spitting blood. "Heard some of their plans before they left though."

"What plans? And where did they go?"

The man took a careful breath. "They're not actually heading over the seas. They're hoping to fool the king by heading south east to the water. They're swinging back north over the west to shelter in the mountains."

"Yes! We have them!" Warder spun around to his second-in-command. "Quick, prepare the horses! Whoever's horse is least tired, send them ahead to tell the king." Glancing back at the man he added, "Get a horse for this man, he deserves a reward and a physician." Warner climbed on to his own horse. "What's your name?"

The man got to his feet with the help of one of the men. "Lancelot, Sir, and I thank you for your kindness."

"You deserve it more than most, my man." Swinging his horse around to survey the party's progress, he nodded in satisfaction before leading the way out of the clearing.

Seated on a horse behind one of the men, Lancelot slumped down and hid his grin.

-)-(-

My Beta was extremely happy with this ending, what about you guys? :D


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Look! It didn't take forever and a half to get this out! I feel so proud :D I give no promises about the next chapter though. In the middle of Uni again, and I've just recovered from being horribly sick – I narrowly finished this the day before I got ill! So yes, it's done! Please enjoy!

-)-(-

Arthur grunted as they landed. Gods above, his legs felt like they were about to fall off. Letting go of the metal collar, he painfully swung a leg up and over the dragon's neck and slid down his side. Kilgharrah patiently waited for him to untie Merlin from the sling before leaping back into the air to go hunting. They had managed to establish a routine by now, one that was steadily getting easier with each repetition.

After crossing the sea all signs of chase had vanished. Arthur liked to hope that Lancelot had managed to throw off their trackers, but a more wary part of him refused to let him relax completely. Even if Lancelot had managed to divert the trackers' attentions, they might still send word or scouts this way to check if his account was true.

Truthfully, Arthur mused as he set up their camp, it was unlikely that anyone would be able to catch up with them now. Although the flight over the sea had been hard on Kilgharrah, his strength and stamina were returning with a surprising quickness and they had travelled further today than ever before. Where they were exactly, Arthur couldn't be sure. The single map that Gwen had tucked away into the packs stopped as soon as it reached the border of Camelot and the only other map that he had seen that went further than the sea had only vague lines indicating that there was land beyond the expanse of sea. All other details were lacking.

He was trying to keep track of where they were going though, having managed to sketch a rough idea of the land that they were flying over, but it was by no means accurate. All he could really tell was that they were heading south-east and that the land that they were on was much larger than he could even imagine. It sort of terrified him, how the land continued to stretch on and on with no end in sight. He had heard stories of travellers who had gone too far and had simply fallen off the edge of the world but he had always scoffed at them. Right now though, those stories were beginning to seem possible. There had to be an ending to the world, it couldn't simply keep going on! It was... mind boggling. Terrifying.

It probably didn't help that the plants and the land itself were beginning to look foreign to him. It had been subtle at first, but now it was very obvious. Even the very look of the land had changed as well, mountains steadily rising higher and higher around them until they towered high above even the dragon's flying level. In a way, their height was even more daunting than possibly flying off the edge of the world. How had they managed to get that high?

Shaking his head, Arthur started making a fire. He could gawk at the world later, when they weren't hurrying to some unknown location. Leaning more wood against the small flame he had managed to coax to life, Arthur glanced over at Merlin. He was pale, and somewhat frail looking, but his breathing was steady and though the wounds on his back hadn't improved at all, they certainly weren't any worse.

Merlin had actually woken up the day after they had crossed the sea. He had been disorientated and weak, but ravenously hungry. After hurriedly cooking the remaining meat that Gwen had packed for them, Arthur had explained what had happened and where they were. He wasn't sure how much Merlin actually took in before he fell asleep, but it was heartening to see Merlin awake.

Hearing the flapping of wings, the prince looked up and saw the dragon swoop overheard. Quickly jumping in front of the fire, he shielded it as Kilgharrah landed with a thud, a deer hanging from his front claws and another from his mouth.

"Good hunt then?" Arthur asked, examining the tiny flames that had started to spread.

"Quite," Kilgharrah rumbled, ripping into the haunch of a deer. "There are less humans around this area so there is plenty of food around."

"Good, good," Arthur murmured, quickly but gently building the fire up. "So – this place. Where is it exactly? And what sort of creature is going to help Merlin?"

Kilgharrah chewed noisily on his meal. "It's unusual, at least when you compare it to Camelot and its surrounding lands. It is a lot dryer for one, with vast deserts spreading across the country, and the sun hotter than anything you've ever felt." Kigharrah sighed, his eyes sliding shut. "It is perfect there. The heat feels glorious, and the air practically holds you in the air as you're flying." The dragon sighed again and shook his head. "Alas, we are not heading that far south but will be sticking by the coast where it is much more lush."

"You've been there?"

"Once, when I was younger, much younger." Kilgharrah shook his head, sighing again. "As for the creature, it's a curious one. It's called a Simurgh. It is basically just a large bird, my size or larger, with the face of the dog and wielding the claws of a lion."

Arthur flinched. "It sounds like the griffin."

Kilgharrah nodded. "It is similar in the way that it combines animal forms, but it is much more intelligent, and is essentially a benevolent creature."

"I hope you're certain about that," Arthur mumbled. "It was hard enough to kill the griffin as it was."

Kilgharrah chuckled. "Trust me, Princeling, it is near impossible to kill the Simurgh, even I would be easier to slaughter than that creature. It's said to have seen the destruction of the world three times and yet still it continues to live."

The prince swallowed. "R-right." Gods, the only thought more terrifying than reaching the edge of the world would be to see it destroyed. Shivering, he poked at the fire as Kilgharrah tore another hunk out of the deer, trying to sooth the prickling feeling running down his back. "H-how is it meant to help Merlin?"

"It lives in a tree called the Hōm Tree, whose leaves are said to cure any ailment, but you need the Simurgh's blessing for the leaves to heal, otherwise, the mixture results in an acidic liquid which burns the throat of those who drink it."

"Great," Arthur muttered. "So we get there and there's not even a guarantee that this _Simurgh_ will even help Merlin."

"There is no reason why it should not. The Simurgh has only ever turned a few away, and denying us the blessing would make no sense." Kilgharrah picked at the left over bits of the deer, nibbling almost delicately at one of the legs. "Trust me on this Princeling."

Arthur grimaced, but nodded. "All right. Okay." Staring at the fire, he asked, "So, how much longer?"

Kilgharrah gave the dragon's equivalent of a shrug – a weird shifting of his wings. "Another day and a half and we should reach water, so I estimate five days or so."

"Will Merlin make it that long?" Arthur asked.

"How much elixir do you have left?"

Arthur quickly fished the horn out of his shirt. Pulling the lid off, he examined the remaining liquid carefully. "We've used about half."

"And it's been roughly five days. It should be all right." Kilgharrah lowered his head to the ground, meal finished.

"If you're sure," Arthur said cautiously, firmly putting the lid back on and tucking the horn away. Turning back to the fire, he started making a simple broth, adding thinly sliced beef and beans to the water and setting it to cook over the flames.

-)-(-

The next morning was bitterly cold, despite the fact that it was late springtime. Shivering, Arthur brushed dew from his blankets before packing them away and turning to Merlin. Rubbing his hands together, he waited for Kilgharrah to settle over him, before beginning the process of tying the blankets up around the dragon's body.

Reaching Kigharrah's neck, he frowned, rubbing a hand against his scales. They were dry and cracked, some even missing and exposing the tender flesh beneath.

"Why didn't you say that the collar was chafing?" he demanded, looking up.

"I didn't think it was of much importance, Princeling. It's been there for years, a few more days weren't going to hurt."

"Well, it obviously _is_," Arthur snapped, turning to the blankets he had just packed away. "What do we do if you contract some rash or infection on your neck? We'd be grounded and we'd never get there in time." Dragging a blanket out, he hurried back to the dragon and gently wrapped the blanket around the metal. "There, it's not much better, it'll still dig in, but it should help reduce the immediate chafing."

Kilgharrah shifted, moving his neck from side to side, testing the cover. "It is... better." Arthur nodded and turned back to tying Merlin up. "Thank you Princeling."

Glancing up, Arthur saw the dragon watching him. Nodding slowly, he said, "You're welcome." Kilgharrah held his eye for another long moment before turning away and examining the sky.

"It'll rain soon."

Glancing up, Arthur grimaced. "Of course it will." Quickly grabbing his leather jacket, he tied on the last of their packs before climbing on to the dragon's back. Sitting himself into the small pouch that he had constructed, he reached forwards and gently grasped the collar. "Come on, let's see if we can't outfly it."

Kilgharrah nodded before launching himself into the air, wings beating steadily until they reached a suitable flying level. Hunkering down against the dragon's back, Arthur mentally thanked every god out there for the fact that dragons were warm blooded. It made these flying trips infinitely more comfortable.

"Arthur?" Kilgharrah called.

"Yes?"

The dragon was silent for a moment before asking, "Have you considered what you will do upon your return to Camelot?"

Arthur swallowed. He had, sort of. Only vague ideas of how his father would react upon seeing him, and how he might best remedy the situation, but it all seemed to end in disaster, every potential path resulting in failure. "Only vaguely. Why?"

"Curiosity," Kilgharrah responded.

Arthur shook his head. "I – I hope for him to at least listen to me and hear what I have to say, but... I doubt he will let me reach the castle once word of our return reaches him, and I know my father. He will not react positively to what I've done."

Kilgharrah nodded. "Your father is nothing if not reliable."

"Horribly so," he muttered. "He is so reliable that it makes me wonder whether returning would be worth it." Scowling, he picked at the blanket bunched beneath his hands. "But there is nothing I can do about it. He is king, and he controls Camelot. The laws support him and not me." He sighed. "I guess... I guess I'll figure something out. Maybe Merlin will help." _If he survives_, he thought to himself. _And if I survive this too._

"Maybe," Kilgharrah agreed softly, head bobbing. "Maybe."

-)-(-

They flew throughout the day, the process familiar and boring. Arthur spent most of his time surveying the land and trying to ignore the part of him that was passionately relieved when the mountains finally shrunk and the land returned to a natural level. It did nothing to assuage his fears of reaching the end of the world, but he felt a little less small and significant. It must be what an ant would feel upon seeing the castle.

They actually saw a settlement before they landed that night, the first since they had crossed the sea. Small houses glowed faintly in the distance as they descended to land for the night. Arthur was tempted to investigate, but Kilgharrah advised against it, saying that the people around here would not take well to visitors and that his 'outlandish' appearance might shock them into attacking. Arthur didn't see why, he was as ordinary looking as the next man, but he reluctantly agreed not to try and find the town. It was at least warmer now, their journey leading them away from most, if not all, of the mountains.

Within a few hours of setting out the next morning they reached water, a sea stretching out in front of them and filling the horizon. It was slightly warmer now that they had left the mountains behind them, and Arthur revelled in the feeling of the sun's rays soaking into his skin. Even Kilgharrah seemed to enjoy it, having swooped down to glide just over the water's surface. The dragon's strength seemed to be returning in leaps and bounds now that he was maintaining a steady flow of food. His golden scales were gaining an almost metallic sheen to them and there were fewer patches where they looked dry and dead. Arthur had also made it a point to check the chafing around Kigharrah's neck the previous night, making sure that the sores that had formed hadn't gotten worse. Kilgharrah hadn't protested, merely sitting there as Arthur cleansed the worst of the sores, but Arthur had felt the weight of his gaze as they fell asleep that night.

When they landed that night, it was on the coast, set back underneath the trees lining the beach. Kilgharrah, having caught his meal from the water just before they landed allowed Arthur to carve off a piece of the fish's side before he gulped it down. Arthur, although he had no idea what kind of fish it was – or even if it was really safe for him to eat – eventually managed to cook it so it tasted suitable enough, and even managed to wrangle a few minutes' wakefulness from Merlin, who ate in a disorientated stupor before falling back asleep.

"That's a good sign right?" Arthur asked, staring at Merlin's face.

"The fact that he can awaken is always a good sign. If he could not, it would mean that the elixir is working harder to keep him alive thus keeping him asleep."

"Right... right." Taking a deep breath, Arthur turned back to his portion of the meal. "So, how long now?"

Kilghrrah frowned and rested his head down on the ground. "Three days, Princeling."

"And how far are we from Camelot?"

"Further than any human from Camelot has ever gone. Probably further than any man has ever travelled."

"Gods, "Arthur murmured. "And we only left seven days ago. No man has ever travelled this quickly. How is it even possible?"

"When magic exists, many things are possible, Princeling," Kilgharrah replied softly. "Miracles become ordinary and the impossible is suddenly within reach. That is what magic is."

-)-(-

**Six days earlier...**

Lancelot hid a grimace as they reached the gates to the castle. Gods, he hoped Arthur's plan worked. He did not want to face King Uther's wrath if he chose to see his return as a curse instead of a blessing. His only hope was that Arthur knew his father better than most.

"This way," the party's leader, Warder, commanded, jumping off his horse and leading the way. "You're going to give your account to the king and then we'll get you rested up and fed."

"I thank you again for your kindness," Lancelot said humbly, bowing his head.

"No problem," Warder responded, pushing through the main doors. "The king will probably reward you for your actions. He is... keen to track the Prince down."

"Perhaps," Lancelot muttered, following Warder through the familiar hallways. Would he be able to catch a glimpse of Guinevere? Would she recognise him? He was considerably more haggard than the last time she had seen him – a lack of meals and a particularly rough haircut via his dagger being the cause. Would she have changed as well?

Warder reached the halls to the throne room and knocked before entering, gesturing for Lancelot to stay put. Taking a deep breath, Lancelot clenched his fists shut and ran through the story again, preparing himself. Arthur's plan would work. It _would_.

"Come on in," Warder called. Swallowing, Lancelot stepped through the doors into the crowded room. A table had been brought in and on it a large map was being held down by stones, a multitude of markers strewn over its surface.

Uther looked up as he entered the room, hands still braced over the table's surface. Lancelot frowned. Something was different about him. Was it age? Worry?

"Is this him?" Uther asked, looking him over.

"Yes my Lord," Warder replied.

"Well, go ahead then, tell us what you know," Uther demanded, waving a hand at him.

Slightly bemused, Lancelot dutifully repeated the story that Arthur had concocted, saying that Arthur was heading for the mountains to the west. As he spoke, he carefully examined Uther's face for signs of recognition. Surely, _surely_, the king must remember him. He could not have forgotten so quickly about his attempts to join the knights.

After he had finished, Uther turned back to the map, eyes narrowed. "The dragon is smart then," he murmured, tracing a finger over the parchment. "He's attempting to make us scramble to get over the seas when he is in fact preparing an attack over land." Uther smacked the table. "Of course! Leon!" One of the men stood around the edge of the room jumped forward. "Gather the men! I want forces ready and prepared for any attack that may come. And I want a searching party ready to leave within the hour to scout the mountains for traces of the dragon. He will not escape me!" There was a sudden flurry of activity as everyone hurried to fulfil the king's orders. Quickly stepping aside as people pushed past him, Lancelot watched in amazement as almost everyone left the room, leaving it strangely empty.

Looking around, he froze as he found Uther staring at him, eyes intense. Stiffening his back, he bobbed a bow. "I'm glad to have helped you, my Lord," he murmured.

"Your loyalty will be rewarded," Uther replied. "You-" he pointed to a random servant "-make sure that this man gets a proper meal and somewhere to rest for the night." The man nodded before stepping forward to lead him away. Bobbing another bow, Lancelot turned to leave. "Wait."

Freezing, Lancelot turned slowly around. "Yes, my Lord?"

Uther stared at him, eyes narrowed and dark. Resisting the urge to squirm like a child, Lancelot stared determinedly at the king's chin, not daring to meet his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, Uther sighed and waved a hand. "Never mind. Nice hair cut."

Blinking, Lancelot murmured a thank you before following the servant out into the hallway. That had been... weird. The king hadn't recognised him! But how? Surely he had not changed that much in appearance? Glancing into a passing window, he shook his head. No, he hadn't, he couldn't have, despite what he had though previously. But then... he frowned, and stared down as his feet. Was something wrong with the king?

-)-(-

Lancelot thanked the cook once again for the meal that had been quickly prepared for him and left the kitchens, looking around for something familiar. He needed to find Gaius and let him know what was happening, and then-

"Lancelot?"

Spinning around, his throat clenched. It was Guinevere. Lovely beautiful Guinevere. "Guinevere."

"It _is_ you!" Guinevere whispered, hurrying towards him. Catching her to his chest, he held her tight. She smelled exactly the same, of flowers and cooking bread, but her hair was out and she had a new dress. "I thought you had disappeared forever."

"No, no, never," he replied. "I had to leave, the king was angry with me."

"Then why are you back?" she asked, pulling away. "If the king is angry with you, what made you return?"

He glanced around, seeing a couple of servants giving them odd looks. "Not here," he replied. "Where's Gaius? He will need to hear this too."

"Gaius? He's in his rooms. Lancelot, why-"

"Later," he promised, taking her hand. "I promise. We need to get to Gaius."

-)-(-

"-so that's where they're heading, as far as I can tell," Lancelot finished, taking in Gaius' and Guinevere's astounded faces. "I have no name for the land that they are heading to, but that is their plan, to get help for Merlin."

"It sounds... it sounds so fantastical," Guinevere said at last.

Gaius nodded. "It does indeed. And you never caught the name of this creature that is supposed to be able to cure Merlin?"

Lancelot shook his head. "No, never, I'm afraid."

"I could name a couple," Gaius murmured. "But barely any that are so far south or east that would be willing to help, or would be close enough to even get to in time."

"Are they all right?" Guinevere asked.

"Arthur was fine," Lancelot reassured her. "Slightly agitated at most, but fine. Merlin was... unconscious, but seemed in good health. Arthur was making sure he kept his wounds clean and bandaged to the best of his ability, and he dosed him with a tonic of sort the next morning."

"A tonic?" Gaius asked, eyes narrowing. "What sort of tonic?"

"Uh, it looked clear?" Lancelot said uncertainly. "And was in this silver white horn thing?"

"Clear?" Gaius seemed confused. "I have no idea of any tonic that would be able to help Merlin that's clear. Perhaps it was just water?"

"Perhaps, but Arthur seemed to be exceedingly cautious about how he dosed Merlin with it."

Gaius made a thoughtful sound before shaking his head and sitting up. "Whatever it is, I can't analyse it. I'll have to ask when they get back."

"They _are_ coming back, aren't they Lancelot?" Guinevere asked.

He nodded. "It's why I'm here. Arthur wanted me to return back the castle to gather information about the king's actions so he would know how best to act upon his return."

"Why didn't he ask us to do that though? We could have done it just as easily."

"Think about it Gwen," Gaius replied. "We're the ones closest to Merlin, of course we'd be under suspicion. I was Merlin's carer and you were his friend. We're both probably being watched as we speak."

Gwen flinched. "Us? I... I guess that makes sense, but-"

"I'm sure, if he could, Arthur would have told you more," Lancelot reassured her. "From what I gather, he left in quite a hurry?"

"You could say that," Gaius snorted. "He left on that blooming dragon's back after jumping off the top of a tower. How he found his way there, I'll never know." Gaius sighed and shook his head. "Either way, you're going to be here for a while. Do you need somewhere to stay? Merlin's room is free if you need it."

"Thank you Gaius," Lancelot said. "It's much appreciated. I was actually going to see if I could get a job at the castle so that I could remain here unquestioned, but the room is a good start."

"If you want a job here, take Merlin's," Gaius said, getting up. "Gwen's been helping ever since Merlin got ill, but it'd be good to have someone here full time."

"Are you sure?" Lancelot asked, eagerly.

"Positive." Gaius gave a small smile. "You can start with the Leech Tank."

-)-(-

Lancelot groaned in as he woke up. Gods, every muscle in his body was aching. How did Merlin live through this, this... this _torture_? Gaius was impossible! Wincing, he managed to push himself off Merlin's bed and to his feet, stumbling only slightly as he left the room.

Gaius was by the table, setting down breakfast. "Come on then, you've got a full day today. I've got a backlog of things to be done so eat your breakfast quickly."

Dropping down, Lancelot barely glanced at his roll before he began to eat. Munching it down, he listened as Gaius told him what needed to be done today: delivering tonics and remedies, gathering herbs outside the castle, assisting him with his rounds. It all sounded pretty normal, but if yesterday was anything to go by, it'd be ten times worse than he would expect. He could _still_ feel the leeches on his skin from yesterday...

Finishing his roll, he took the small bag of tonics from Gaius and headed out to deliver them. He had to ask for directions a few times, but he eventually managed to hand out all the glass vials to their recipients. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough to advise that man not to drink his all at once. He... he'd be fine. Hopefully.

Passing by the throne room, he paused as he heard something. Glancing around, he cautiously poked the doors open, wary about the lack of guards. Wasn't a guard supposed to be present at all times for the king?

Blinking into the gloom that was the throne room – the shutters having been drawn shut – he frowned. Maybe there was no one inside?

"Who's there?" Jumping, Lancelot was about to announce himself before the king continued. "Oh, it's you, Arthur. What do you want?"

Confused, Lancelot peered further into the room. Uther was standing by the wall to the left, facing the stone, hands held behind his back. As Lancelot watched, he tilted his head to the side, as if listening to something.

"No, you can't go out hunting today, Arthur." Pause. "I told you, it's because the duke is visiting today and I expect you to be there to greet him." Pause. "I don't care. You will be there Arthur, or so help me I'll-" Pause. "Do not speak to me like that! Go to your room Arthur. Go! I don't want to see your face until you've apologised! Get _out_!"

The last word being shouted made Lancelot jerk back, startled, the doors swinging silently shut. Bending forwards again, he could hear Uther mumbling under his breath but could make out no distinct sounds. Taking a step back, he gave the doors once last glance before hurrying down the corridor. Why had the king been speaking to a _wall_?

Hurrying through the last of his tasks, he headed back to Gaius' rooms. Pushing the door open he called out, "Gaius?"

"Hm? Back here," the man called from behind a bookshelf.

"Gaius, have you... have you noticed anything odd about the king lately?" Lancelot asked hesitantly.

"Why do you ask?"

"I..." Lancelot hesitated. "I was passing the throne room, and he seemed a little... troubled."

"Troubled how?" Gaius asked, frowning.

"He... was talking to a wall, to be honest," Lancelot admitted.

"Talking to a wall? What... why..." Gaius pushed the book he was holding back on to a shelf. "Who did he think he was talking to?"

"Arthur."

"Arthur?" Gaius frowned. "But he's..."

"Not here," Lancelot finished. "And – Gaius, there's something else."

"Yes?"

"When I arrived here at Camelot, I was expecting the king to recognise me immediately, and then to banish me again from the castle." Gaius nodded. "But he didn't. He appeared as if he did not know me, and sent me on my way." Lancelot shrugged at Gaius' incredulous expression. "The most he said was that he thought my haircut was nice."

"This is troubling," Gaius murmured. "If Uther is having difficulty remembering things, Camelot will be vulnerable. A mad king always creates panic in his wake, and with Arthur, the heir, away from the castle..." Gaius stepped to his table and started writing on a piece of paper. "Lancelot, tell no one of this. _No one_. I'm going to start a tonic to see if I can reverse or at least lessen the symptoms, but until Arthur returns we can't let anyone know of the king's condition. Do you understand?"

Lancelot nodded. "Of course Gaius."

"Good. Here," Gaius passed him a list, "go to the library and fetch these books for me, and for the gods' sake, keep your head down. The king seems to have mercifully forgotten what you did, but let's not tempt fate."

-)-(-

Anyone who can correctly guess which country the guys are heading to – it's modern equivalent at least – and WITHOUT cheating :P –will receive a overly hyper response from me :P And maybe a cookie, because, y'know, they're way more important

**Also**... if I update my profile with info on how the chapters are coming along, would any of you check it out? Because I hate to leave you guys hanging. Admittedly, I don't know how often the updates would come, it'd be more a reminder that yes, I'm still working on the chapter than anything else. Either way, let me know


End file.
